Unbecoming
by curry-llama
Summary: When Jim took his second chance at life without the amulet he did not expect the world to crumble. It was his fault that Gunmar escaped with his armies and he vows to make things right. Follows the episode Unbecoming in an alternative world where Merlin does not change time back. Can Jim still show the world he is the Trollhunter, amulet or not? I finally drew the cover picture!
1. Of Future Past

**Unbecoming: Chapter 1**

Authors note- So I just wanted to say that this is a hypothetical situation from the episode in Part 2 where Merlin gives Jim a chance to redo his life. Jim doesn't take the amulet and while things are dandy at the start, because of his decision the world is overtaken by Gunmar's armies. So this story presents the hypothetical situation where the amulet is destroyed, Merlin does give Jim a second chance, but that second chance is to continue living in the world he destroyed so he could fix the mistakes he made. So yeah, you know that epic scene where he goes to fight Gunmar without his armour, well just imagine that it continues from there without Jim going back to the original timeline. Follows the episode Unbecoming.

* * *

 **Of Future Past**

* * *

The world had become like this because of him, because of what he had done. This wasn't a dream. He had actually lived through everything again, every single day, every moment. Everything was real no matter how much he suddenly wished it wasn't. He wished it was just a bad dream, that he had done the right thing and took the amulet when he should have. Even if it was a second chance he should have just taken the amulet and thought ahead, done things right when he had the chance and with all of the hindsight that came with a second chance. He had run instead, away from the responsibility, away from his dreaded fate, away from his friends.

But he would run no longer.

"I am the troll hunter!" he screamed.

There was so much rage, so much confusion and amidst it all a sense of understanding that dawned on him. No one believed in him but that didn't mean all was lost. He was still Jim Lake Junior, the guy who conquered Bular, defeated Angor Rot and who would bring down Gunmar. He had still lived through being the Trollhunter and those weren't just memories either, it was his other life… but this was his life now. He could run no longer.

With great pain he stood from the cold stone ground and moved to the dead form of Draal. He winced in disgust as he was forced to yank the Trollhunter sword from Draal's back. It was heavy, unbalanced, and larger but it wasn't unfamiliar. He pulled it over his back and made his way to the exit. Armour or not, powers or not, he was still the Trollhunter. This was all his fault and he would fix it.

"I'm the troll hunter amulet or not"

It was a conformation of his faith, of his will to die. If he went out surely he would die. Gunmar would kill him without his armour. He would die.

"You know if you go out there that you'll die?" Unkar stated.

"What choice do I have?" he sighed.

"Oh, there's always a choice. Run away, save your skin."

"That's not who I am. Out there, they need a Trollhunter, and a Trollhunter fights to the end."

Jim made to walk away, dragging the sword of merlin behind him. Suddenly a thundering sound caught his attention again. He winced as he turned around, the once blue spirit of Unkar now larger, brighter. It shone a magnificent green and the voice changed significantly, losing the high pitched tone in favour of someone that sounded far older, wiser.

"Ah, now you get it. My amulet does not make mistakes."

"Your amulet…" Jim asked before he gasped in understand. "Merlin?"

"You know it's customary to kneel before a wizard."

Jim did kneel out of respect but his mind blanked as everything sunk in. It wasn't Unkar the Unfortunate that sent him back, it was Merlin. He didn't know how to feel about that.

"Gunmar is free, Trollmarket is in peril and of all of the creatures in our world I chose you. Now show them why."

With a determined expression he pulled the sword over his back again. The heavy weight felt familiar, although not in a tangible sense. Once again so much rested on him, so much was left to him, but it felt right. This was his responsibility, his purpose and all of a sudden he could not, for the life of him, imagine why he had ignored it. He walked confidently to the door, eyes narrowed, body in a state of focus. The rush of adrenaline was a familiar one. In front of him was Gunmar, large obsidian body illuminated brightly amidst the fire and screaming. His eyes trailed to him and Jim knew the fight had begun.

With a scream he charged. Gunmar the Black turned to look at the boy who had dare challenge him. He was a small, scrawny thing, barely capable of causing him harm. He moved to swat the flesh bag away, after all a human child should not have been capable of accomplishing much. In his folly he underestimated the charging teen. The boy swung the sword with unprecedented strength and speed, catching him off his guard. In a split second he blocked with his own sword sending the child stumbling backwards. There was no doubt that the boy knew how to use the sword but Gunmar instantly recognised it as the Trollhunter's sword, one that was far too large and weighty for a small human to carry.

"Kneel boy, and I shall show you mercy!"

Jim wanted to scream 'never!' but it crossed his mind that the line was a little too cheesy. There was also the small fact that despite putting on a brave face he was so very scared. Blinky had told him to always be afraid, but fear was a driving factor, something to push him forward, to keep his guard up; it was not however something that should freeze him on the stop.

"After what you did Gunmar, I will _kill_ you," Jim growled with whatever bravery he had left.

The Evil Underlord blinked in shock. How did the child know his name? How was he capable of wielding a sword? Gunmar was intrigued. He would capture this boy alive and question him before deciding his fate. Yes, he needed answers. The boy charged at him again but this time he was ready. Gunmar easily blocked the sword, swinging his sword hard enough that the boy's grip loosened and the old Trollhunter's blade flung into a rock. He had expected fear, some form of grovelling but the sheer defiance he found in its place both astounded, and irritated him. His one hand was enough to pin down the child's whole abdomen to the ground.

"You will tell me where you have heard of my name," Gunmar demanded.

"I was-"

Before Jim could finish his sentence a large force knocked over Gunmar. Jim gasped in relief as the heavy weight lifted from his chest and breath came back to him. Rolling his body to the side he was barely able to throw himself away from the oncoming brawl. Jim noticed Aarrgh beaten to the side by Gunmar. The green troll quickly noticed the teen as he sprinted quickly to Jim's direction before grabbing him roughly with one hand and running.

"Aarrgh?" Jim asked as he clambered onto the troll's back.

"No time to talk. Gunmar still chasing," Aarrgh replied.

"Make a left!" Jim called out. "Then a right!"

Thankfully the Troll didn't question him but did as he asked. Soon they had made their way to the inner suburbs. The streets were windy and small but overall hard to navigate. It would throw Gunmar of their track for now. Once they were a safe distance away Jim took a moment to look at his old friend, the friend who now had none of the memories from his previous life. His heart ached at the thought, like it had when he walked by Claire, or when he thought of all the trolls he had befriended and forgotten. He buried his face into Aarrgh's fur coat and let some tears fall at the loss of these friendships.

"We are here"

They were in a secluded clearing when Aarrgh finally stopped. Jim slid down from the gentle troll's back before his attention turned to another familiar figure. Blinky stood there, six eyes blinking in worry.

"Changeling we need to talk!" Blinky said urgently.

"I'm-I'm not a changeling," he replied quickly. "I wasn't lying when I told you I was the Trollhunter! You have to believe me! Please…" he pleaded.

"I…I don't know what to believe," Blinky admitted, "but I should have believed your warnings when you came."

"That wasn't your fault. In fact all of this is _my_ fault," Jim sighed as he slumped onto a rock. "Now Gunmar is free, Draal is dead and who knows what happened to my family and friends… and it's all my fault."

A stony hand dropped gently on his shoulders and when Jim looked up he saw the familiar comforting eyes of his mentor. His heart twisted knowing that the troll did not remember him the way he had before.

"How is any of this your fault? If anything it is mine. I have failed another Trollhunter," Blinky sighed.

"That is not true… Draal is with his father now," Jim replied with a sad nod.

"How do you know that?" Blinky asked with raised brows.

"Just like I know how Aarrgh is a pacifist, how your brother is in fact evil and about Killahead bridge; I went back to the past. I… I was the Trollhunter and- oh god- I was so selfish. The counsel was going to sentence me to death and I just wished that I hadn't even gotten the amulet and look where that lead me," Jim laughed bitterly.

"I believe you," Aarrgh said surprising the two.

"Aarrgh… I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. We know each other, we fought by each other's side and now everything's so _wrong_ ," Jim said. "I should be fighting Gunmar!"

"It is best not to commit suicide," Blinky replied with a pat to Jim's shoulder before sending a small smile, "no matter how brave you are. Don't think of it as running away. Think of it as a tactical retreat. Unfortunately Gunmar has gotten out and so have his hordes of soldiers. They rank in the tens of thousands. Unless you can beat an army like that there is no hope."

Jim didn't know what to say. How was he meant to beat tens of thousands of Gum-Gums without his amulet? He was definitely still the troll hunter but he was not going to fool himself into thinking the armour did nothing to help him. It took hits that would have otherwise killed him. Was hope truly lost?

"We still have hope"

Jim jumped up at the familiar voice. He turned around to see a heavily wounded Strickler. The teen jumped up and caught the falling man as he gripped his wounded shoulder.

"Strickler! How did you survive?" Jim asked disbelievingly.

"What did he call it, ah, a tactical retreat," Strickler replied with a weak laugh.

"What do you mean by 'we still have hope'?" Jim asked as he sat the man down.

"There's a safe house down by the old fallout shelters"

"The ones built during the Cold War," Jim replied with wide eyes.

"You were listening in class," Strickler laughed before coughing.

Jim pat the man's back softly with reassurance before turning to Blinky and Aarrgh. This was good news! Not everyone was eaten! There was still hope. His chest twisted a little as he wondered exactly who had survived. Dread clouded his mind before he pulled himself together. There was a time for action and a time for grieving.

"We will make our way back," Jim said with a small nod. "If there are survivors we need to protect them. I mean, we can find a way later on to take down Gunmar right? There must be something in your spell books, a plan 2 if the Trollhunter failed…"

"I am sorry," Blinky simply replied.

A solemn silence befell the group. They contemplated their futures. Humanity had fallen as far as Jim knew. He had seen Strickler's plans and they were thorough, especially on placing changelings in places of power so as to disable humanities defences during the chance of invasion. The Janus order was thorough if nothing. The whole world was burning down before them and there was nothing they could do. Doubt threatened to cloud Jim's mind, worse yet force him to succumb to hopelessness but he remembered Blinky's words.

"Even the word hopeless is not devoid of hope," he repeated in trollish shocking his companions. "Failure has never been an option before and it will never be in the future. We will go to the stronghold and then we will make a plan from there."

"Well said Jim," Blinky replied with a large smile.

 _Master Jim._ He put on a pained smile. Blinky would never call him that again and while it had annoyed him before, now it just seemed wrong. He couldn't dwell on it though. He helped pick up Strickler along with Blinky. Aarrgh took the lead as they made their way through the burning suburbs. What had been once a clean, safe place, had turned into something of a horror movie. Cars littered the street, toppled over, buildings were burning, there were the occasional dead remains of a human or a troll and splatters of blood echoing the cries of the victims. The group struggled to sneak across the winding streets, alongside the masses of Gum-Gum soldiers. As they made their way to the fallout shelter the numbers of Gum-Gums seemed to lessen to their relief.

"That is it," Strickler said, weakly pointing at a latch on the ground.

Aarrgh swiftly went to open the tight latch. The group was more than grateful that they had someone with such power with them. As they made their way down into the dark hallway Jim could feel something off. There was the occasional shuffling of feet, something he otherwise would not have noticed had it not been for his experiences in catching Gnomes. His eyes widened at the familiar glint of metal.

"Duck!" he screamed, pushing Strickler and Blinky down.

Aarrgh grunted in pain as the bullets sprayed into his side, while he covered his more vulnerable friends. Jim noticing the pain the large troll was in, knew this needed to end soon. He scrambled to his feet jumping in front of the troll.

"Wait! Wait! I'm human and these are good trolls!"

The man holding the gun glanced up warily before his eyes widened in dawning horror. It was no doubt the fact that he had nearly just killed a human child that paused his efforts. He took his finger off the trigger but otherwise kept up his guard.

"And how do we know you aren't one of _them._ You have those creatures with you," the man spat in anger.

"Excuse me, we aren't just any creatures," Blinky replied aghast.

"Not the time," Strickler spat harshly at the six eyed troll.

Jim stepped forward holding his hands up in a show of surrender but his face remained determined. "Look I know you're scared, and you do have reason to be, but I give me word as Tro- as a human, that my friends here will not… Please. We need help. Mt friend is wounded."

The man lowered his gun this time as the crowd of scared humans behind him straightened out a little. Jim noticed the crowd moving as they were pushed aside. The lights flickered on and off as the dust from the ceiling crumbled to the ground, making it hard to see, but even through the murky darkness Jim noticed the mop of red hair anywhere. It was his mother!

"Mom!" he shouted in blooming joy.

"Jim, baby," she cried as she ran through the crowd and hugged her boy.

They stood there like that for a while, just in each other's arms. Relief washed over the two and suddenly the world seemed like a much brighter place. They were all they had and they had promised to be there for one another. Both of them couldn't imagine a world where they had failed that duty.

"Mom," he whispered.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she replied cradling his head against her chest.

"There's no time," the man said waving them in.

Jim took a second before he realised that the man with the gun was in fact Coach Lawrence. He blinked his surprise but nodded and gestured for the trolls behind him to follow. As they made their way in, Jim noticed that the fallout shelter wasn't actually quite so small. This was enough for a large underground dwelling and looked about enough to shelter about 200 people or so.

"Walt? Isn't that your history teacher?" Barbra asked her son.

"Yeah, mom can you help him? He's really hurt right now," Jim replied bighting his lips. He didn't want Strickler anywhere near his mother no matter how much the man had redeemed himself in recent months. The idea of the two getting together, which he knew was bound to happen, disgusted him. He sighed as his mother took the changeling and left with a quick reassuring nod his way. The people stayed well away from him but that was most likely because of the trolls behind him that they did not trust. He slumped onto the ground completely tired and unsure of the future.

Where would he go from here?

* * *

 **So yeah, review, and follow for more chapters. I love reviews! Also I update every once in a while but I have no real schedule.**


	2. Ponder and Seek

Unbecoming: Chapter 2

* * *

 **Seek and Ponder**

* * *

Jim was lost in his thoughts, of the days past, his choices, and the state of the world. What would have become of him in the tribunal had he agreed to keep the amulet and face his trial? No doubt he would have been put to death, and then what? What would happen after that? Would Gunmar come out later somehow due to his lack of presence or was he not needed? But that was in the past, an alternative present, if you will, and this was his reality, one he had brought on himself and one he would see through to the end.

"You say you were the Trollhunter in-in this other world?" Blinky asked.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter anymore whether you believe me or not… I-I guess this is reality now isn't it?" Jim laughed bitterly before he stood up. "I don't even know if Toby is alive and so many people have died because of my mistake. No more."

The six eyed troll was surprised when the down trodden teen stood up and walked away from him and Blinky. There was rage in his eyes, swirling with deep pain and sorrow. Apparently the boy had been well versed in the nature of grief before, or Blinky would have assumed the human would have instead broken down and given up. He did indeed have the spirit of a Trollhunter.

"I believe him," Aarrgh said.

"I know buddy, I know"

* * *

Jim made his way down to where Strickler was. He frowned when he saw his mother laughing a little at whatever the changeling had said. It made him queasy how much his mother took to the man whenever they met. In a twisted way, Jim knew that had Strickler been an average human, that he wouldn't have even really hated their relationship. Thankfully he didn't have to continue watching his mother being flirted with because the moment she noticed him she ran up to him and forgot the changeling.

"Jim," she breathed her relief, "honey, I am so glad you're safe. How-how did you know those trolls?"

"It's a complicated story," Jim sighed as he held her hand. "In another timeline I guess I was their protector… the Trollhunter; someone who kept monsters like the ones up there off the streets."

"That doesn't make any sense Jim," Barbra replied in exasperation.

"Mom-mom this," he said pointing at all their situation, "this is all my fault."

Barbra, for the life of her, could not comprehend how the end of their world as they knew it, was the fault of her 15 year old son. Somehow when she looked into his suddenly age old eyes, she believed him. When had those familiar playful blue eyes, glinting with wonder, become so foreign?

"I have a sneaking suspicion that it's all our faults. It's surprising how none of the adults even knew of a whole world of monsters living underneath our feet. So I guess it's all our burden for doing nothing."

Jim nodded gratefully at his mother, heart still aching despite her words of comfort. She moved away, her steps as swift as they were graceful, as she moved to help others. There was something inspiring about it. It was her oath as a doctor, to help any and all patients that needed it, despite their situation. In that sense his mother had influenced him more than she would dare know. Helping people wasn't just the right thing to do, it was his _responsibility._ With this in mind, Jim put aside his strong feelings against Strickler and moved to him like he would to an ally.

"Your mother is most gracious," he said with a tinge of awe in his voice.

"She is…"

"So what are your thoughts, Young Atlas?" Strickler asked moving back to topic.

For a moment he contemplated the question. What would he do? What _could_ he do? The Gum-Gum armies had no doubt invaded the whole world by now. The Janus order would have helped disarm any human defences and made it almost impossible to strike back. The human armies were most definitely dismantled by now, but that didn't mean there wasn't any weapons or methods they could use to do something. A Trollhunter fought to the end after all… so what did they have.

"Angor Rot!" Jim exclaimed out of sudden inspiration.

"How did you hear of him?" Strickler asked before he realised. "Never mind, you were the Trollhunter. That will take some getting used to."

"You had him mark me as your prey in the other timeline. This time we can use him against Gunmar and Bular."

"That is well and good but even Angor Rot could not hope to fight against an army _and_ Gunmar together."

"Do you always have to be so pessimistic?" Jim asked.

"Someone has to," Strickler shrugged.

Jim sat down next to the man, chin leaning down into his palms. Yes he needed a plan, some line of action. Charging in and trying to kill Gunmar with his bare hands, while brave, was also incredibly stupid. He was one of humanities best hope and dying didn't do anyone any help. He tried to think, think of a plan, something that could bolster some sort of defence for humanity against the Gum-Gum army. Nothing was coming to mind. He had been trained to kill harmful trolls but he'd never been trained enough to kill whole armies… but did he have to?

Of course! The Gum-Gum armies weren't exactly in their right minds. They followed orders from Gunmar directly, all of them veiled in his influence, and without him they would be no more. Of course it wouldn't be easy getting to Gunmar but it wouldn't be impossible either. He just needed a way to catch the Evil Underlord's attention.

"Why do we need to fight a whole army when we can kill one troll?" Jim asked.

Understanding dawned in the changeling's eyes. Strickler sat up, fidgeting against the cast around his arm, and let the cogs in his brain turn into plans.

"Of course! We kill Gunmar and the armies become scattered, without leadership… and then humanity can pick up the pieces from there," Strickler said before frowning in contemplation. "But we need a plan, something to go off of."

Jim stood up and looked at Strickler with a contemplative look. "For now we can at least get our strength up and then we can spy on them. Of course the mighty armies of Rome were bought down by mosquitoes so what's to say a Gum-Gum army couldn't be bought down by some pixies?"

"It seems my history lessons have been paying off," Strickler smiled to which the boy returned his coyly.

"Where's the Inferna Copula? We might not have much power currently but at least enlisting Angor Rot could give us some advantage," Jim asked, thinking back to the ring Strickler had used in the previous timeline to summon Angor Rot.

"It was in the car"

"The one that Gunmar destroyed?!"

"Yes, that one, but the case must be safe," Strickler replied trying to calm the boy down.

"We need to retrieve it as well as the pieces of the Amulet of Daylight," Jim said running a worried hand through his hair. "I'll go. I've had training in stealth and I can protect myself."

"Don't be foolish Young Atlas, what will you do if a troll did spot you?" Strickler whispered harshly.

"I'll fight it. I'm not just Jim Lake Junior, I was the Trollhunter before," Jim whispered back, looking around to make sure no one else in the infirmary heard.

"I'm coming with you," Strickler replied resolutely.

Jim sighed but otherwise nodded. He moved out from the infirmary and looked around the dimly lit base. There were muffled sounds of crying and other sad gestures by the majority of the inhabitants. Even through the barely lit hallway he managed to catch a glimpse of a familiar figure. It was Claire. She was clutching her mother's shoulders, crying into her chest and Jim noticed someone missing instantly. Notenrique wasn't there. A lump formed in his throat, his mind wandering back to the memories he had created with Claire through the play and their battles together. He had done things for her he wouldn't do for anyone else. He had gone into the Darklands for her.

This wasn't that Claire, this was a Claire who knew nothing of him, who had no connection to him. He was nudged by Strickler and found himself focusing back on the exit, as they moved silently to it.

"And where do you think you're going?" Barbra asked, arms folded and a frown clearly plastered on her face.

"Mom! Um… Mr Strickler and I were just- you know… going out for a breath of fresh air?"

"There are flesh eating monsters out there," she scolded harshly before turning to the changeling, "and you; what made you think you can just take my son out there?"

"Barbra, I-"

"Look mom, this isn't on Mr Strickler ok," Jim cut in. "I have… _experience_ in fighting these trolls."

Jim looked like a complete mess as he gestured with his arms in circles, and looked around unsurely. He knew his mother would not approve, that she would want him to stay safe, but they weren't truly safe in here. There would be food shortages in a couple of days and then what? They would be forced to move out anyway but if he didn't go out now, they would be forced to move out without any form of protection.

"I don't care Jim. I can't lose you," she pleaded as he grabbed his shoulders.

"And you won't," he replied resolutely. "I know of some things that could really help us, keep us safe, and without it we might as well sign our death warrants. Mom I promise I won't fight anyone. We'll just get some stuff and then leave."

"You aren't going alone," a voice said from behind Barbra.

"Blinky?" Jim asked. "I'm not. I'm taking Str- I mean Mr Strickler with me. Look I need you and Aarrgh to stay here. Hold down the fort. If you leave and someone happens to find this place, they'll all be defenceless."

"We have no time," Strickler cut in impatiently, before his eyes softened at meeting Barbra's. "I promise I will take care of your son."

"I can't convince you otherwise can I?" she sighed.

"Mom, I need to do this and you're needed here to help the wounded," Jim replied resolutely.

"Keep your promises," she said, reluctantly agreeing.

Jim gave his mother a small reassuring smile as Aarrgh opened the latch for them. Strickler went out first followed by Jim.

"If I tap twice, open the door," he said finally, before leaving.

The latch opened to a burning world. The sky was dark, covered in smoke. No one could say it was dawn with how much smog was covering the sky, blocking the sun and no doubt allowing the Trolls to walk outside in the open. The smell of smoke and coppery blood was the first thing that hit their senses, sending Jim's stomach churning in revulsion. He caught Strickler's determined gaze and words didn't quite need to be exchanged between them. He knew what he had to do and so did the changeling.

It was time to get the Inferna Copula.

* * *

 **Ok so I really fell in love with that one scene where Jim goes out to face Gunmar after the amulet broke. I just thought 'this is exactly what a hero is' and I was a little disappointed when Merlin changed time back and there was like zero consequences for his action and we didn't even get to see him fight Gunmar without the amulet. So here it is, the events that would have happened, had Merlin not changed time back. Jim may not have the power of daylight for now but that doesn't mean he can't hurt Gunmar. Also warnings for character death because there will obviously be some people who die. As for who, you'll see soon enough. They're all rational deaths though so it's not like I'm killing off characters for no reason but to cause emotional mayhem with you readers.**

 **Also thanks for the reviews Dimensional Phaser and Renz. I'm updating for you guys! Give me your thoughts in reviews so I can know if you like or don't like it.**


	3. Hope Less

Unbecoming: Chapter 3

* * *

 **Hope Less**

* * *

The streets he had explored since his childhood couldn't feel more foreign than it did now. Never before had Jim really imagined the consequences of Gunmar's release. Sure he had worried his head would have been chopped off in the event that the Dark Underlord be released, but beyond that he didn't really consider the matter. Unfortunately he didn't really need to contemplate it anymore, as he was experiencing it firsthand. What had once been a peaceful suburban city was now transformed into a scene from a horror movie. What had been a place he could move through without worry, turned into a prison holding him back.

 _This is all my fault_

The thought had run through his head so many times since Gunmar escaped, scratching at him in the background, screeching and screaming and creeping through the background. It sat like a bad aftertaste where ever he went, never quite making itself known, but always there as a constant reminder. Despite its nagging presence in the back of his mind, Jim was stable enough to think of more urgent matters. Wallowing in self-hate would not get him far and he knew firsthand the importance of focusing on the present rather than the past.

"I'll get the ring, you go to the Museum and I'll meet you there," Strickler said before Jim gave a quick nod and he left.

As he stalked through the city, making sure to keep his distance, Jim noticed the unusual lack of trolls. The museum was the grave of the last Trollhunter. By all means Gunmar should have been throwing a party here right now. The thought sickened him but otherwise still made the most sense. Maybe it was the Killahead Bridge. Apparently the bridge was just as baleful of a presence to Gunmar as it was to him. When he saw the black swirling vortex, all he could think of was his failure, the choice that had him end up here. Why had he ever gone to the cursed Darklands? In front of the now running portal lay the broken pieces of the amulet he once carried with such pride.

"Merlin… if you're here I-I'm sorry. I should have never renounced my position but… but even if the amulet is never fixed again I'll still fight," he stated resolutely.

Jim picked up the broken pieces and pocketed them. Why, even he had no idea. Could it even be fixed? He didn't know but that didn't mean he couldn't hold onto hope. He glanced at the petrified form of Draal before leaning his forehead against the downed troll's. For a moment grief threatened to overtake him. He let tears fall for his fallen friend, for the fear he felt not knowing if Toby was even alive, for the unknown daunting fate of his world. It hurt all the more knowing he was the cause of all this misery.

"I'll try to fix this, I promise," Jim cried. "I-I'm not going to run away again."

He pulled away from Draal's form, furiously wiping away his tears. His attention was needed elsewhere. Making his way out was easy. Strickler was waiting for him, suit case ready at hand and body completely stiff with alertness. Jim gestured his approval to move on with a nod before the two silently stalked across the streets again. Even though they were meant to remain unseen, Jim could not help but think silently to himself until he noticed something he would not have otherwise.

"Wait, have you watched Zombie Rise of the Dawn?" Jim asked suddenly.

Strickler just sent the teen an exasperated look clearly saying 'is now the time'? Jim however, held the man back before he made to move again.

"You know the part where all the survivors are groaning about missing bread?" Jim continued, unfazed by Strickler's irritated look. "So… do you think Gunmar's going to keep the farms and factories running?"

Understanding dawned in Strickler's expression as he really took in what Jim was saying. This could prove far more disastrous than they knew. But of course the teen had to figure this out through a tv show.

"The base is not going to run out of food soon but we're going to be stuck with canned stuff for a while. Might as well enjoy the perishable items now," Jim said, continuing his line of thought.

"Good thinking," Strickler admitted with an eye roll, "never knew you were an expert in apocalyptic scenarios."

"Hey, you watch as many zombie movies as I do and you have to learn something," Jim retorted with a forced cocky smile.

The two made a quick pit-stop at the local corner store, crawling past a toppled car as they evaded Gum-Gum soldiers. Jim felt his heart beating loudly against his chest, adrenaline pouring in through the spades. 'Always be afraid' happened to always be the most relevant rule, but never before had it been so threatening. Before he had his armour, a magical sword to protect him, and the general peace of mind knowing he was going to go home to a normal bed and a somewhat normal life… but now- now there was none of that. He had never felt this afraid since the day he first got the amulet and ran for his life from Bular. Despite all the fear, Jim wasn't one to shut down from it. His hands were shaking but he still pulled through, moved in silent ease alongside Strickler, and bagging as many loaves of bread, eggs and other foods as he could.

"I think this is enough. It will be night soon and the streets will be swarming with trolls if it wasn't already," Strickler said, making a note to keep an extra vigilant eye out.

Jim nodded and the two made their way through the streets again. Everything was going as planned. They had moved silently and stealthily until something caught Jim's eye. He paused mid-step and froze in shock. Strickler noticing the boy's dangerous position grabbed the teen's shoulder out of worried fear. They were out in the open and the sun was setting. Now was not the time to be sitting ducks. His frustration melted away when he caught Jim's wide eyed, horrified look. When he glanced to look where Jim was looking, it almost felt like a stone lodged inside of his throat at the sight. For the first time since the invasion, Strickler found himself more than just regretting his actions, but actually _hating_ himself for what he had allowed to happen.

Steve, his unruly student, was hanging limply from a pole, lodged into his side. His eyes were glazed over, no doubt dead from whatever dropped him from the sky. Strickler shook himself quickly, accustomed to seeing human death but the teen next to him was not. While Jim had seen his fair share of troll death it was admittedly different to a human one which happened to be a lot more messy and gruesome than an exploding Goblin. With a heavy heart Strickler grabbed the teen by his arms and dragged him away. They did not have the luxury to freeze up

"I'm sorry Jim but we have no time," he apologised.

It was a solemn trip back, they made no conversation and Strickler found himself having to guide the shocked teen by himself. It was a perilous task and the changeling swore it shaved a few years of his life from fright itself. With Jim in a blanked state it was nerve wracking traversing the broken landscape, especially with the sun setting in the corner, calling out the change to night time. The number of Gum-Gum trolls swarming outside was worrisome. It wasn't until he reached the fallout shelter that he managed to let out a loud breath of release and knock twice. The round latch opened slowly, hesitantly as a fellow teacher, Senor Uhl. His face was set in a firm distasteful line, back hunched in a stark contrast to its straightness before.

"It's good to see you to," Strickler said sarcastically.

"If they found us it's on you," Uhl replied gruffly before letting them in and closing the door.

Strickler was momentarily caught off-guard when a figure rushed past him and hugged Jim. He quickly recognised Barbra and his irritation died down. She was embracing her child, letting out her pent up worries with a sigh of relief. It came and left just as quickly when her boy hugged her back, head pressed firmly into her chest and she instantly felt the trembling hands grabbing at her coat. Whatever happened had to have been massive to shake up Jim. He was never one for crying, always being the strong member in the family. She didn't even remember him shedding a tear when his father left even if he was barely holding it together. When she looked down he wasn't crying but she saw his blue eyes, unnervingly wide, caught in what looked like a nightmare.

"Jim, what's wrong?" she whispered, kneeling down and cupping his face.

His eyes were far off but quickly fell onto hers as if he were just coming back to reality. He blinked back tears, looking around his surroundings with pitched breath, before his features crossed in a grimace like he was remembering something. Barbra felt Walt's hand on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly but she barely registered it as she held her son's cheek firmly in concern.

"Jim, baby, please talk to me," she pleaded.

"M-mom… I," he began before trailing of and clenching his fists. "Steve, he- he was… I need some time alone."

In an instant he had blocked up on her. She got on her feet and moved to follow him but Strickler's firm hand on her shoulder held her back. She sent him a glare but his solemn features and a shake of his head stopped her. Words didn't need to be expressed. Jim needed some time alone.

* * *

This was _wrong._ Everything was _wrong._ Steve wasn't a great guy, sure, but he didn't deserve this either. Jim vaguely remembered a Stalkling taking him away into the sky. From the way Steve's arms were slashed deeply, it became apparent that he died a brutal death. The image made Jim want to puke. He didn't even know if Toby was alive, and god, he _didn't_ want to know if that meant having to see his best friend's mutilated and eaten corpse. Gladys, a changeling, had been posted where his dentist was and if Jim remembered correctly that was where Toby was last before his screams cut the phone. Dread threatened to overtake him and Jim collapsed into a dark corner out of dizziness. His breathing hitched, deeper and deeper until he was completely panicked.

"Deep breathes, just take deep breathes"

Jim looked up to see Claire holding his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. He realised just how frantic his breathing was and forced himself to calm down. His body was shaking like a leaf but apparently that wouldn't stop.

"Jim, right?" Claire asked as she sat down next to him.

 _You have no idea_ he thought sadly. Seeing the girl he loved and risked everything for completely forgetting about him… that stung. Everything seemed to weigh on his shoulders, like he was carrying the weight of the whole world on it but his strength was weaning. _Atlas._ He stopped his thoughts, forced from the past into the present like he had been so many times since the invasion. He glanced at Claire and sighed. He had picked his spot in the far corner of the shelter to get away from everyone, to have a moment of weakness alone.

"Yeah, it's just me, the guy who ruined everything," he mumbled bitterly.

"That's really funny because you don't look like one of those monsters," she replied leaning her head against the concrete wall.

Jim paused for a second before pulling off his backpack and emptying its contents on the ground. Claire watched on as he picked up a packet of Nougat Nummys, his face taking on a nostalgic look. He looked devastated like many of the people in the shelter who had lost someone in the carnage. Claire was lucky, and extremely grateful that at least her parents were safe but the loss of her brother hit her hard. He just disappeared but judging from how she witnessed men and women being ripped apart by those rock-like monsters she could only imagine the worst. She was becoming well versed with that look of grief but when she saw Jim, she saw something more weighing him down. He looked… guilty. She didn't know him during the peaceful days at school but she couldn't just leave him to go through a panic attack on his own. So when she sat down with him she did not expect his grief to double with one look at her.

"You know," he began with a sad chuckle, "when I was stuck in a really dark place, Toby threw in this chocolate and wrote 'keep it crispy'. Yeah I know he used to hate it when I said that… but I was so happy because I knew he was _there._ I may have been stuck literally in the underworld…. but there was _hope_. Now…"

The rest of the sentence was left unspoken. Claire didn't express words of comfort. She wasn't in a good place either and hope seemed like such a far off prospect, something wishful rather than tangible. Men could live a week without food, four days without water, four minutes with breathing but without hope… they may still be breathing, their hearts beating but they were already dead. She didn't want to give up whatever hope she had left but she didn't want to bring Jim's up either.

"He's dead," Jim finally said, shocking her.

"How could you say that?" she asked in anger, not comprehending how Jim could just give up whatever hope he had. "Have you checked?"

"I saw Steve impaled," Jim replied with a weary sigh, startling her and sending her mind in a flurry. "I called Toby during the invasion… his screaming gave it away I guess."

"Oh…"

Claire didn't know how to reply to that. Her classmate was simply looking off into the distance, munching on the Nougat Nummy like it was a sour prune cake rather than a chocolate. This wasn't how things were meant to be! Frustration, anger and pain flooded to the foreground. She slammed her hand against the concrete wall in agony as she screamed out her frustrations. Why did this have to happen? Everything was normal just a few days ago. She was in a school play, her brother was still there and the world was normal. Everything shouldn't have changed so suddenly. Her brother should have been here…

"Enrique," she whispered in sorrow.

Jim stood up beside her and sent her a conflicted look. He contemplated telling her the truth, that her brother was really alive and that the brother that went missing was in fact not Enrique.

"He's alive," he finally said.

"How could you possibly know? How?!" she growled in anger as she poked his chest.

"Just trust me," he sighed.

"No tell me now!"

He pushed her hand away, too tired to deal with someone else's grief while he wasn't quite so stable himself. There was no way he could properly reply to her question without getting her involved again and he wasn't about to do that. When his friend's got involved they died. First Draal, then Toby and Claire would be next. Jim simply sat back down, opting not to reply. She would get frustrated and leave but that was good. She needed to stay away from him. He would only get her killed. Vaguely he could recognise her frustrated screaming but when she stormed off all he could feel was relief. He picked up another Nougat Nummy and popped it into his mouth, rolling it around his tongue despite how his stomach churned in protest. He took out a broken piece of the amulet and gave it a forlorn look, before pocketing it again and resting his head against the concrete wall.

There had to be hope

* * *

 **Ok sorry for the really bleak chapter. Although to be fair it physically hurt me to kill of Steve because I've grown to like his character. Poor Toby's dead too but I wasn't evil enough to show you or Jim his mutilated corpse. I just wanted to capture how frustrating and hopeless a lot of the characters would feel in this situation. Anyway I promise Jim won't be mopey forever. Just for now considering it's only just the second day of the invasion and his best friend just died… and Steve's death (and a lot of other people's deaths) are technically partially his fault as he indirectly caused the invasion by not doing anything. Anyway thanks for all the amazing reviews. I'm glad you guys like this story!**


	4. Tears Shed

Unbecoming: Chapter 4

* * *

 **Tears Shed**

* * *

Strickler sighed. Jim was beginning to become a handful and yet he could not simply ditch the boy. If what the teen said was true then he was a Trollhunter at one stage of his life; how successful Strickler didn't know, but there were some things only Trollhunters and their teachers were privy to. Magic was something more often than not reserved for those of significant status and Trollhunters basically wielded a magic amulet, so there must have been some hidden knowledge Jim knew of that could help their cause. Wizards were hard to come by but he was praying to Merlin that they could come upon one soon enough. Until then he was stuck in his precarious position, inside a den full of humans, that should they find out his identity, would more often than not happily feed him to the Trolls above.

"What happened up there?" Barbra asked furiously.

"Jim saw an unfortunate sight. Steve, his classmate, was murdered," he replied truthfully.

"Oh my god," Barbra gasped holding her mouth in shock. "This is getting out of hand. I need to know everything. Why does Jim know those Trolls? Why does he trust you?"

Words always needed to be chosen carefully, now more so than ever for the changeling. He did admire Barbra but to disclose his identity was suicide. If people knew he was a changeling, let alone the one who helped plan the invasion so meticulously, he would be in trouble.

"Personally I think that's something your son should answer himself but he's not in his right mind currently," Strickler answered, sighing before he continued, "Look, Jim happened to be something called a Trollhunter and for reasons unknown to me had time changed back so it never had happened. He probably knows those Trolls from his time as Trollhunter."

"He did say something like that," Barbra replied with a frown.

"And you don't believe him?"

"Of course," she laughed bitterly. "Who would believe that their son was a magical champion to a race of underground Trolls?"

"Why don't you talk to him," Strickler asked, "he probably needs the support now."

Barbra paused her frantic pacing and nodded reluctantly. When Strickler watched her walk to her son he felt momentary relief… it ended as soon as stony hands pulled him back to reality. Behind him Blinky and Aarrgh stood with less than happy faces but considering the situation he could not blame them.

"You are a changeling are you not?" Blinky asked.

"Keep it down," Strickler shushed harshly. "I don't want to die anytime soon."

"Depending on your answer I might agree," Blinky replied unamused. "If my Intel was correct you were one of the changelings tasked with the opening of the Killahead Bridge. Why should we trust you?"

"I… regret my actions," Strickler admitted with a huff. "I did this all so that my brethren could be looked upon as something more than an Impure. As you know we've lived a cursed existence, not quite belonging anywhere. None of us would have sought help from Gunmar had Troll Market offered us protection."

"So you're sorry?" Aarrgh asked

"Yes"

Blinky paused and reflected on the changeling's words. It was in fact true. There had been a lot of prejudice against changelings due to their earlier allegiances to Gunmar. It wasn't unwarranted fear. Changelings could go where Trolls could not, and posed a real threat in exposing their kind to the world above… yet they could have been shown some mercy. To disregard a whole race was a little harsh.

The six eyed troll sighed. "Ok, we will keep your secret."

"Good because I'm about to summon Angor Rot to kill Gunmar," Strickler replied pulling out the ring.

"The ancient assassin?!"

"Could you say that any louder?" Strickler hissed, placing a hand on Blinky's mouth. "Yes it's the ancient assassin. He was tricked by the Pale Lady during the early war, given great magical power but in return cursed to be thirsty for the souls of Trollhunters. Fortunately for us there aren't any Trollhunters left and the original reason Angor Rot even wanted his power was to protect his village from Gunmar. He would no doubt have rightful vengeance for the Dark Underlord."

"You plan to use him against Gunmar? That is a brilliant idea," Blinky replied, this time making sure to whisper. "But how will you summon him?"

"Summoning him will be a risky task. His tomb lies in the heart of the Amazon, a place I found hard trekking to with a personal envoy. We will need a plan," Strickler said contemplating his choices.

"That's a problem. Trollmarket is under Gunmar's strict rule. The Decimaar blade had turned most, if not all the Trolls, in Trollmarket into soldiers. We cannot simply stroll inside," Blinky replied.

"What about Jim?" Aarrgh asked.

"We might have to do this without him," Strickler replied with a small frown.

* * *

Jim wondered if people understood the concept of alone time. Couldn't he have a moment of grief to himself where he could wallow in self-pity? The world had just been destroyed because of _him._ If anything he deserved at least a day to himself so he could sort through everything in his mind and just be numb for a while. Apparently no one else seemed to understand this concept as just after Claire left his mother came to sit next to him. He wanted to cry but he never did in front of her. He was always strong in front of her. They were all each other had after all... and now without Toby that was more true than ever.

"Jim, I know you probably won't listen but what's happening is not your fault. It's not something you should carry on your own."

It was. She wouldn't understand. She hadn't lived this other life where he was the Trollhunter, where he did his duty, where he didn't shrink away from it and by extension destroy the whole world. If she had seen what he had seen, experienced what he had experienced… she wouldn't be so quick to forgive him. So what if he would have been executed by the Tribunal? That didn't seem like such a bad fate anymore. At least Gunmar wouldn't be ruling the world and at least Toby and Steve would be alive. Something wet trickled down his cheeks and he frantically moved to wipe it away. He couldn't cry. His mother was here. He couldn't cry.

Barbara brought her son into a hug, his face buried into her chest as he covered his face with his hands. She knew Jim was afraid to show weakness in front of her. A long time ago her son had told her _everything,_ he had confided his fears to her, his joys, his victories but never his pain. Jim always bottled up his pain. When James Senior had left the family, Jim had not shed one tear. She remembered her son's clenched fists, the way he blinked the tears back but managed to look more angry than sad, but she also remembered how she heard sobs from his room when he was alone. He had cried when she was away because he didn't want to be weak for her. It simultaneously made her angry and happy… so to see her son openly crying now made her guiltily happy that at least, out of all this misery, Jim was at least opening up to her. He wasn't acting like the adult he wasn't but the child he truly was.

"Toby," he sobbed.

"I know," she replied stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.

"Toby's, T-Toby's dead," he cried, body shaking like a leaf.

For what seemed like hours she just sat there, stroking her son's hair and letting him cry out his frustrations. She shared in his pain, having known Toby since the boy was born and having driven him around like he was an adopted child, but she knew for Jim it was like losing a brother. For Jim, Toby had been an insurmountable and constant figure in his life, a bed-rock like she was. To lose him… she could only imagine a part of the pain. When Jim stopped crying she saw the anger in his eyes again, the same anger she saw when his father left, and it made him look older than he was.

"Jim, I don't care what you think. What happened wasn't your fault. It was those monsters fault," Barbara stated firmly.

"It was Gunmar's," Jim spat, his face twisted in a grimace. "And I'm going to _kill_ him."

Barbara blinked in shock. Never before had she seen Jim so _vengeful._ She didn't think she'd ever hear her son say he wanted to kill anyone either. This didn't seem like the Jim she raised. The Jim she raised was never full of anger and hatred but the one in front of her was. When he stood up she glimpsed her ex-husband for a second and fear knotted her stomach. He couldn't leave her too.

"Jim," she said catching his attention, "just please be careful."

He was going to do something. What exactly, she did not know, but the look in his eyes told her everything. That was the look of someone who was prepared to do anything. It frightened her and for a second she wanted to hold him back, place him under house arrest. Other people could risk their lives but she didn't want her son to risk his. Somehow she figured that was what ended up causing Jim's sudden self-hate, and so she reluctantly allowed herself to let him go, because she would be destroying him in a worse way if she didn't.

"I will," he said before walking away.

Jim made his way through the fallout shelter, the darkness a little easier to see through now that his eyes had adjusted. Families lined together, some chatting quietly, others still grieving and a few taking care of recently orphaned children. Jim saw a lot of familiar faces, of classmates, of store owners he talked to on the occasion and teachers who worked at school. All their lives had been destroyed one way or the other by Gunmar and the thought itself made him furious. He moved to where the people thinned, knowing they kept a healthy distance from the Trolls in their midst. Jim was just surprised they hadn't thrown together an uprising to kill Blinky and Aarrgh yet, but he was also grateful. They just looked too tired, too _dead_ to bother with causing more noise.

He made his way to Blinky, Aarrgh and Strickler. No doubt he looked like a complete mess, bloodshot eyes and all, but he couldn't give up now. Jim was never one to give up. He instantly caught the attention of the group, all of whom looked surprised to see him there. It must have been his appearance, how weak he looked and he hated that. He kept his back straight, his face stern and his demeanour anything but weak.

"Jim, we did not expect you," Blinky laughed nervously.

"Whatever it is you're doing, I want in on it," Jim replied, arms folded stubbornly.

Blinky moved to tell the boy to go away, after all as a child, Jim should have had time to himself. Blinky didn't want to push the boy but Strickler saw the glint in the teen's eyes and saw the conviction. He placed a hand on Blinky's shoulder, stopping the Troll from talking Jim down.

"We're going to summon Angor Rot but we need to get to the Amazon," Strickler answered.

"The Amazon? Why there?" Jim asked frantically.

"Didn't you know? That's where the Temple is that he's trapped in," Strickler replied.

"I… Well I kind of just assumed that you just magically summoned him or something," Jim replied scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's a task for a wizard, and Jim, we are not wizards," Strickler replied.

"We have been formulating a plan," Blinky added, filling the teen in.

"A good one," Aarrgh interrupted.

"Yes a 'good one'," Blinky continued, "Aarrgh, as you know, once used to be a part of the Gum-Gum army. We will steal a Gum-Gum soldier's armour and Aarrgh will 'detain' Stricklander here so we can infiltrate Trollmarket. Once we are there we can use the underground transport systems."

"Which is an awesome plan and all but Strickler happens to be a well-known Troll, as in the Order of Janus has his face on all their screens," Jim pointed out. "Look, I think I should go."

"It's not safe," Blinky replied worriedly.

"It was never safe before and it didn't matter," Jim retorted furiously.

"Rules are different for Trollhunters. I can't put a child in danger," Blinky stated folding his arms.

"I was a 'child' when I was the Trollhunter and I'm a 'child' now but it's never stopped me. Look I'm going whether you want it to happen or not."

"You're not going to change your mind are you?"

"No"

"Well I tried"

Blinky looked at Aarrgh and the green Troll simply shrugged as a reply. Strickler, seeing this coming sighed and went over the plan again to the group. It wasn't entirely fool proof but plans never were. It wasn't until the end of the plan that Barbara walked in, sending Strickler a disapproving look, no doubt angry that he was allowing her son to partake in dangerous activities.

"Mom, you can't stop me," Jim said, starting the conversation before it began. "You know I have to do this. It was my responsibility before and Merlin gave it back to me, Amulet or not."

"I can't stop you so the only thing I can do is help prepare you," she sighed.

"Really?!"

"Don't be excited. I still hate what it is you're doing, and I want to go with you, but it so happens that I have patients here who need desperate help."

Barbara held out a bag. Jim took it and opened to check what was inside. There were essentials packed to the brim, rations, a rope, torch, a gun, sleeping bag and some clothes. He sent her a thankful smile to which she responded with a tearful hug. She didn't want to let her son go but she knew he wasn't one to quit, to leave things half-way. If Jim set his mind to something he would accomplish it. All she could do was support him and it hurt because she was meant to protect him. He wasn't meant to protect her.

"Thank you mom"

"Don't thank me I failed you"

"No, no, no you didn't," he replied pleadingly. "You're the greatest. This- this just happens to be something I need to do."

"Just- just be careful ok"

"Ok"

Goodbyes were quick. Apparently time was of the essence. Now that Gunmar was free the most organised Gum-Gum garrison was in Arcadia. The rest of the world similarly had a changeling momentarily in charge until they could give their position to a 'proper Troll'. As far as things went Arcadia happened to be the most heavily affected area, with an estimate of more than 2/3 of the population either dead or mortally wounded. It wasn't hard to see that most of the survivors were either in the Fallout shelter or hidden away in their basements, which happened to be an extremely unsafe place. It made Strickler worried sick but he couldn't dwell on it. Give or take a few months and the Gum-Gum armies above ground would become organised and there was nothing worse than an organised enemy.

Summoning Angor Rot would only be the first move in this game of chess.

* * *

 **Ok thoughts (in the form of a review please XD)? Jim and the gang are going to try and go to the Amazon next chap! I'm super excited for Angor Rot because he's one of the coolest trolls. I mean a troll assassin- come on that's pretty cool. This time he's going to be on the good guys side so that's a bonus too! Also I'm sorry if I don't reply to guests. I try to pm anyone with an account but I can't really do that with guests. So log in and comment if you want a reply or me to answer a question!**

 **Ps Happy New Year!**


	5. Infiltration

Unbecoming: Chapter 5

* * *

 **Infiltration**

* * *

Jim felt queasy going back topside. Images of Steve's dead body flashed to attention but he promptly pushed it to the recesses of his mind. When he followed Aarrgh, Blinky and Strickler it put him at ease. After so long without their company, he was even more thankful for them… especially Aarrgh. The last he had seen of the pacifist troll was his dead form after being killed by Angor Rot. He bristled at the thought. They would be bringing back the ancient assassin but would it backfire? The thought had occurred to him and yet Angor Rot was their last hope. Aarrgh was a pacifist, Blinky could not fight and as much of a cunning individual Strickler was he had all but lost his leverage and power. Once again Jim was reminded that he was the Trollhunter and just like he had promised Merlin, he would still fight amulet or not.

"They're all travelling in groups of two," Jim said, creeping up from a toppled car to overlook the scene.

"We need to separate them," Blinky continued before he turned to Jim with a reluctant look.

Strickler catching the look decided to continue for the six eyed Troll. He had come quickly to terms with the far-fetched idea that his favourite student also happened to be a Trollhunter who actually managed to renounce his position and turn back time, whereas Blinky had not. His reluctance to get the seemingly average teenager out of a dangerous mission made sense in his context, but Strickler didn't care for age. As a changeling he had the mind of an adult even in his early years as a baby.

"Jim we need a distraction." Strickler's attention was solely on the road but Jim caught his tone and nodded.

"Be careful," Aarrgh said softly.

Jim nodded making a move to run when a hand held him back. He paused and looked at Strickler holding out something he had taken from his bag. Jim glanced at the sword in the man's hand, glinting in the light.

"It's not an ancient samurai sword right?" he chuckled nervously.

"Ancient metal is too brittle to use," Strickler replied dismissively. "This here is a modern military grade sword. It's hardly a long sword like you're used to but they don't use them anymore."

"Because of guns," Jim concluded with a nod of his head.

He took the black sword, removing it from its hilt. It wasn't flashy like a katana or a scimitar but it was sturdy and light, with a simple one edged straight design that reached the length of his arm. Despite its useful design and lightness, Jim couldn't help but feel that it was wrong. It wasn't the sword of day light. It wasn't his sword… but it was something nonetheless. Strickler was offering some form of self-defence and it boosted his weaning courage. Without the armour his life became a whole lot more dangerous but he still remembered his training.

"Don't use the sword unless you have to," Blinky said hastily. "Just run and make sure to keep a safe distance."

"Yes mom," Jim replied rolling his eyes.

Once Blinky had finished babying him Jim stood up and caught the attention of two Gum-Gums. He took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to do this but with the familiar weight of steel in his hands he managed to look a lot less afraid than he felt.

"Hey big, fat and ugly!" he called out catching the attention of a Gum-Gum. "Yeah you! Why don't you get your fat ass here or are you too afraid? That would explain why you need your partner with you all the time."

The Troll roared in indignation one going to charge but the other holding him back and stepping forward. Jim smirked in silent victory. Damage a man's ego and they'd do the stupidest things to regain it and Trolls were no exception to this rule. One troll he could deal with, two was dangerous. He quickly glanced at his friends before nodding at them. The Troll charged him, horns facing downwards menacingly. Jim jumped to the balls of his feet, and spun around before charging off. The Troll missing his target and hitting a wall, grunted before shaking his head and chasing after the teen.

"Save Jim?" Aarrgh asked worriedly.

"He can take care of it," Strickler replied hastily before he whistled loudly.

The other Gum-Gum who was about to follow his enraged friend hearing the whistle jolted up in surprise and went to investigate. Strickler turned to Aarrgh with an urgent look.

"We can't have you chickening out. No more pacifist ok."

"Okay," Aarrgh bemoaned.

When the Troll was sufficiently close enough Aarrgh jumped up from behind the car and slammed the Troll down. The two figures wrestled for power before Blinky came up from behind and clubbed the Gum-Gum in the head, knocking him out.

"Quickly take off his armour," Strickler ushered.

They swiftly stripped the Gum-Gum soldier before dressing up Aarrgh in the armour. The pacifist groaned in irritation at being in the familiar garb he once associated with. It bought back unsavoury memories of serving Gunmar that he otherwise would have been happy to forget. It was only because it was such a dire situation that he agreed but even then his mind was elsewhere.

"We save Jim now?" he asked.

"We probably should. That is if we can find him," Blinky replied.

* * *

Jim was beginning to regret his penchant for accepting dangerous requests. He slid over the bonnet of a car before frantically making a run for a building. He was no master climber but he was agile… especially when there was a six foot monster Troll after his hide. When Jim ran to the building he frantically gripped the raised ridges before exerting his upper-body and pulling himself up. It wasn't until he was on a balcony that he slumped to the ground and let out a sigh of relief. The Troll underneath him was cursing him in Trollish, some of the words he understood and others he was grateful he didn't.

After taking a moment to breathe and just relax he shakily stood back up on his feet and made his way up the building. The line of shops were close together, being in the middle of the city and therefore fighting for whatever space there was. Jim was grateful since it would have been near impossible to jump from roof to roof had he been in the suburbs. He scoured the area before back-tracking and making his way down to the group.

"Hey guys," he said, getting a startled response.

"Jim, you scared the groncknuckles out of us," Blinky gasped, holding four of his hands to his chest.

"Sorry about that," he apologised. "We should probably go though. The other soldier will be here any minute."

The group moved again Jim climbing to the roofs quickly to act as a scout. He silently directed them with hand signals away from the Trolls lurking the streets. The last thing they needed was their cover blown. It came as a fright when he was forced to the ground as they neared the canals. He couldn't see at a great vantage point anymore and the trip under the bridge had his hands shaking. The group hid behind a concrete pillar. Two guards guarded where the gate was meant to be drawn.

"How are we going to get through?" Jim asked worriedly.

"Tie us up," Strickler said ubruptly.

"Um Mr Strickler, now's not the time for fetishes," he teased, cracking a grin.

When his ex-teacher sent him a glare he couldn't help but snicker. Right now his nerves were running on an all-time high and he just needed a good outlet to release some tension. A joke or two didn't seem unwarranted but apparently the changeling was not amused.

"Aarrgh can lead us in plain sight if we are prisoners," Strickler continued still glaring at Jim.

"Yes, yes but where are our bounds?" Blinky asked.

"My mom packed some rope in my essentials," Jim offered quickly rummaging through his bag until he pulled out the long rope.

Soon the three were tied by the hands together. Blinky sent Aarrgh a thumbs up and the pacifist Troll groaned. He hated acting rough being such a gentle creature. Apparently Gunmar's rule was going to force him not only into his old armour but into his old habits as well. Aarrgh was not happy but he was doing this for a good cause. He roughly tugged at the rope pulling the three forward.

"Prisoners," he grunted.

The guards looked at each other before nodding in confusion and opening the bridge. Jim and Blinky gulped, making extra sure to look frightened. Strickler however was lowering his face and keeping it hidden should anyone recognise him. They hastily made their way inside, garnering a lot of odd looks. Thankfully no one of any special status noticed them so it allowed Aarrgh to lead the group straight into Blinky's room. Aarrgh untied his friends which instantly had Blinky grab a bag and shovel in as many books as he could.

"We need to go quickly Blinky," Jim whispered urgently.

"But Gunmar is going to use these against us and-"

"-knowledge is power," Jim finished in a sing-song voice, "I know but we need to get to the Furgolator so we can shrink us down."

Blinky shook his head, still unused to the idea that this boy knew him intimately. He felt dread settle again in his stomach. He had failed Draal and considering Jim used to be a Trollhunter he felt irrationally like he was putting the human in danger too now. It was Strickler that finally ushered the group towards the machine. Jim looked on with fond memories, wondering where Gnome Chompsky was and if Draal had killed him during his time as Trollhunter. Yet another life to add to the list to feel guilty about he thought bitterly.

"Come on then Jim," Blinky said.

"I'm not getting in there. What if someone finds out about us. Aarrgh can't just fight everyone of by himself. Plus no one really knows my face. They know you two."

"This puts you in a dangerous situation," Strickler said this time, finally voicing his worries.

"Hey I've got a lot of combat experience. Beat you once too," Jim replied with a cocky smile.

"Well I hope you know what you're doing," Strickler sighed.

Both Strickler and Blinky had shrunk themselves along with Jim's bag. The teen looked on at his now action-figure sized friends with a growing smile. He understood why Toby found it kind of cool the first time around he shrunk. Of course back then Jim was more worried about his Spanish presentation than how cool the world looked from a tiny person's perspective. Now he wished he had just enjoyed those simple times.

"You guys are adorable," he cooed playfully.

"Don't push it," Strickler replied darkly.

"We need to leave," Blinky reminded.

Jim nodded looking not quite as sorry as he should be. He pocketed the two in his pocket before nodding at Aarrgh. He allowed himself to be tied again like a prisoner before following behind Aarrgh. This time they kept to the shadows as much as they could which was considerably easier now that it was just the two of them. Jim managed to glance at the heartstone with a forlorn look. The once bright beacon of golden light had irrevocably become corrupted, now faded into a dull grey with its power being drained by Gunmar. The ones bright and colourful streets lay wasted, shops empty and no form of individual Trolls present. Only Gunmar's soldiers remained. It was as heartbreaking as the sight above.

"We're here," Aarrgh stated as he stood in front of the Girocet. (A/N I looked it up and there was nothing on wiki to tell me the name for the machine they use to travel everywhere with)

They got into the machine quickly, Aarrgh taking the controls while Jim sat down. The Troll grunted a quick 'hold on' before starting the machine. Jim did hold on, knowing full well how his stomach would start doing flips in a second. The trip was horrible, lasting longer than any they've had before. Jim stumbled out before puking his guts out. It wasn't just a trip to Florida, it was a trip to the Amazons! It took three times as long and by the end of it he had to pull out both Strickler and Blinky from his pockets so they could puke.

"Oh I miss planes," Strickler grunted wiping his mouth.

"It's faster though," Jim pointed out while holding his stomach.

They made their way out into the forest. Jim picked up Strickler and put him on Aarrgh's back. It was odd enough that Blinky was sitting on his shoulders. He didn't want his former enemy getting cosy on his back too. Trekking was hard but not nearly as frightful. There were no Trolls here, no one except for the natural wild-life and for a moment things felt normal. Sure they were going to a temple to raise up an ancient assassin that in a past life nearly killed him… but it wasn't a broken world. The trees stood tall, a testament to nature's strength.

They trekked in silence until they came upon a large stone structure. It resembled something of an old Inca design. Strickler pointed out the way until they made it into the temple. Jim looked on at the large stone walls in awe. If it weren't for their dire situation, it would have almost seemed like an adventure. The air of mystery and adventure shattered the moment the group came upon the mound where Angor Rot rested.

"The ring," Strickler reminded.

"Ah, yep on it," Jim replied hastily as he rummaged through his pockets and bought out the gold and black ring.

He quickly put it on and waited. For a moment nothing happened until the ceiling rumbled, raining fine dust and dripping small stones. The mound of rocks shook revealing a emerging figure. Jim watched on, heart beating faster as the familiar figure of his enemy coming to form. He remembered how Angor Rot had killed Aarrgh and found himself standing in front of his friend protectively.

"Who dares awaken me," the rumbling voice called out.

"I dare," Jim replied unamused.

Golden orbs fixated on defiant blue and for a minute there was startling silence. Angor Rot studied the teen, fixated on the tiny yet strong figure with a contemplative look. Jim bristled, feeling those disconcerting eyes boring into him.

"You do not possess the amulet and yet you hold the soul of a Trollhunter," the ancient assassin pointed out with a growing smile.

Jim frowned. Dealing with Angor Rot was going to give him a headache.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter! Finally Angor Rot! I've got the whole plot detailed out now so I can't wait to write it all down. This story will keep me satisfied at least until the next season! Can't wait for that.**

 **Anyway thoughts? In a review please! I want to know what you think about the story!**


	6. Angor Management

Unbecoming: Chapter 6

* * *

 **Angor Management**

* * *

Height was always something Trolls had over humans. It made them easily intimidation, more often than not eliciting a defensive nature Jim had forgotten he had. He was never the aggressive type but amidst a whole race of generally 7 foot tall stone creatures it was impossible not to be. It also didn't help that most of them wanted to kill him simply because he was the Trollhunter. All in all, Jim was used to intimidating stare downs, sprinkled with a threat of death, like a giant 7 foot, rock flavoured ice cream of death. It was just part of the job description.

"Correction, I _was_ the Trollhunter," he amended. "I was offered a second chance without the amulet and because of my neglect Gunmar roams free again."

Jim carefully studied the assassin. He was the Pale Lady's champion, the Troll who hunted down the countless souls of Trollhunters past… but he was also the Troll who was tricked by a witch when he wanted the power to protect his village from Gunmar. Jim did not know which side of the story was most relevant now in describing his once enemy. When he looked into those golden eyes he saw simmering hatred, unlike the kind he witnessed before in his previous life. No, Angor Rot had been excited to hunt him, but he had also been disconsolate, as if there was no meaning in rebelling against his cursed desires, as if he had already tried many times and failed.

"You have the soul and spirit of one, do you not?" he growled, moving closer. "Then you are one and I will have your soul to appease my hunger."

Whatever pity Jim had felt a second ago was replaced by annoyance and anger. Once again he was reminded of the villain who had marked him for a fate worse than death, who had targeted Toby and killed Aarrgh.

"You cannot 'eat' my soul creep. I have the ring," Jim replied heatedly. "And don't you touch any of my friends or I'll make sure _you're_ fated for a fate worse than death."

The room became silent with a pregnant pause, everyone too shocked by the venom and defensiveness in Jim's tone but it was soon cut through with a gravelly laugh from Angor Rot. Despite the out of place laughter the tension was so thick they almost could cut it with a knife.

"Then tell me brave little Trollhunter, why have you summoned me?"

When Jim bristled in anger at the mocking tone, Strickler knew he had to placate both the Troll and the Trollhunter before anger escalated. He decided to quickly interrupt and calm the situation down.

"We understand that Gunmar is the one who ravaged your village in the old war. If things go the way they are now more Troll-Villages like yours will be devastated by his blade and even more so now that he has taken over top-side. We are offering you a chance for revenge."

"My soul thirsts for your little friend's death," the assassin admitted with a disconcerting smile Jim's way, "but my heart yearns for revenge against Gunmar!"

"Then kill Gunmar first and we will fight," Jim stated shocking the group.

"Jim, don't speak nonsense," Blinky chastised but it went unheard as the teen pushed him back easily with his palm.

"Don't involve my friends. Just you and me, one on one after this is over and I guarantee I will cure your hunger. By cure I mean you'll never need to eat again."

"Your fiery spirit makes me all the hungrier," the assassin purred licking his lips.

Jim did not back down. He was angry and so very threatened but when he thought of his friends dead forms he couldn't think straight. He would kill all his enemies and lose all his limbs before he let anymore of his friends fall. He had already lost Toby and Draal… if he lost one more there would be no physical pain Gunmar could inflict that could compare to his despair.

Blinky sighed, rubbing nose in frustration. He had known the boy for one day and already the ex-Trollhunter was threatening an age old assassin with death. It made him so very worried that Jim would end up dead just like Draal, and Kanjigar and Unkar and so many others he had failed. His heart weighed heavy with worry but it was even more confused on how protective the boy was over them. He had to remind himself, that while he did not remember their time together, the boy most definitely did. To Blinky they had been acquainted just the other day, but to Jim they had fought by each other's sides for months.

"Then shall we leave to Arcadia?" Blinky asked.

Angor Rot moved to take his shadow staff. Jim glanced at the weapon forlornly. He remembered Claire wielding it with that excited smile on her face. He remembered Toby's happy dance when he flung the anti-gravity hammer. And then he remembered that he had lost both of them in completely different ways. His attention turned to Strickler, Aarrgh and Blinky and once again he was reminded of what more he could lose. Before they could get close to the assassin he jumped in-between them, making sure that Angor Rot kept a safe distance from the rest of his company. Blinky, Aarrgh and Strickler glanced at each other showing their surprise and confusion at their youngest companion's sudden change of attitude. In an instant they went from the Amazons to Arcadia's outer entrance.

"We should head back to the Fallout shelter," Blinky said

"Not with another Troll," Strickler reminded looking at the assassin in their midst. "We can make base at my office. It's stocked with food and water and has weapon supplies."

The group made their way there when Blinky made his way to Jim's shoulder still in his tiny form.

"Why did you antagonise the _ancient assassin_?" Blinky asked in worry. "And challenging him to a single fight? Did I not mention how dangerous that is? Are you sure I was the one who trained you?"

Jim sighed, unable to look into Blinky's furious eyes. He suddenly felt so tired, and not in the way where his limbs felt like lead but more in the way where things were too much.

"You understand being the cause of your friend's death?" he whispered bitterly. "You understand more than anyone Blinky, what it feels like to fail those you were meant to protect. Angor Rot… he killed Aarrgh once and I can't let him do that again… to any of you."

Blinky smiled and patted Jim's shoulder. "Then you must understand Master Jim, that I cannot fail you either."

Jim blinked in shock. _Master Jim._ Blinky had not called him that since he came to this timeline. He felt something trickled down his cheeks and wiped them away furiously.

"Are you alright? Is it normal for humans to leak water from their eyes?" Blinky asked in worry.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Jim replied with a small smile.

* * *

There was something comforting about being in one's secret office. Strickler would have assumed it would have remained the same comforting presence in his life but he was sourly mistaken. With three Trolls and a human child invading his private space it seemed less like a personal space and more like a club house. Despite his irritation he recognised that one could not complain about lack of personal space in the event of an apocalyptic scenario. Still things were looking up now that he and Blinky had returned to their real height. It was really infuriating being so small.

"It's not as clean as I remember it to be," Jim murmured as he picked up a prop in fascination.

"I did not think I would be staying," Strickler retorted as he snatched back the Maori headpiece Jim was playing with. "Don't touch these, they are originals."

Jim sent his ex-teacher an amused look before moving on. Much to Strickler's ire the teen forgot the one artefact and moved onto the weapons section. He looked like a child at a candy store and the changeling wondered whether he should sit the teen down in a 'naughty corner' so he wouldn't touch anything dangerous… then he was reminded of the fact once again that Jim was the Trollhunter. Still it was a much better improvement from the suicidal anger displays the boy showed to the Troll Assassin previously.

"Ah a spear, not a very effective weapon against the thick skin of a Troll but highly efficient against Goblins," Blinky began.

Jim put the spear away before picking up a large broad sword and glancing angrily at Angor Rot's way. He twirled the blade in his hand in a show of power. "I'm guessing this sword is highly efficient against ancient assassins," he bit out, eyes still threateningly on Angor Rot.

The assassin replied by chipping away a rather large piece of the totem he was creating menacingly. Once again sparks were flying from the Trollhunter and the Champion. Strickler wondered if the two could ever work together or if they were just going to fight it out. Apparently Aarrgh was thinking the same thing too.

"We become friends," Aarrgh said with a hopeful smile although his statement came out more like a question in the end.

Strickler took the sword from Jim's hands and put it back on the stand. In their little testosterone contest both Angor Rot and Jim had forgotten their more immediate problem. Strickler decided that he'd have to get the group back on track.

" _Gunmar_ is probably residing in the Janus order's headquarters where they have built a throne room for him. He's far too proud of a figure to go elsewhere. With my absence, it is unfortunate, but the most probable outcome is that all, if not most, changelings have been disposed of," Strickler began.

"Aarrgh already has a costume, he can infiltrate and report back the details," Blinky offered.

"We cannot be found out. The element of surprise is our best advantage. If we can find a way to assassinate Gunmar while taking out Bular then there will be no order with the Gum-Gum armies," Jim continued with a growing smile.

"That would be the case but we need to break the Decimaar Blade," Strickler sighed before continuing, "and the only thing that can break Gunmar's blade is something of equal power."

Jim took out the remnants of the Amulet of Daylight forlornly. It had lost the bright glow that brought warmth, comfort and power to him. It was but pieces of broken metal now, nothing more but the shards of a once powerful object. Jim could still see his fragmented reflection from the metals surface, having wiped it and cleaned it so many times in hope that it would somehow magically fix itself. He had never taken such good care of it before, having just thrown the amulet wherever he wanted in his room, and occasionally in the bin when he got really mad with his job. It was ironic how well he was taking care of it now that it was broken.

"Merlin's spirit is still alive"

The group fell into silence, shocked by the revelation. Blinky came forward, a hopeful glint burning in his eyes, Strickler and Aarrgh stood back, mouths agape and even Angor Rot's head had perked up in attention.

"Why didn't you say so before?! This is great! I thought you said all he did was send you back in time! You can converse with him. That changes everything! We can ask him to put the amulet back together," Blinky ranted in excitement.

"That's not going to happen," Jim interrupted bitterly, shutting down the excited Troll. "Don't you see," he continued with growing frustration, "Don't you see that he's not going to put it back together! He's just a spirit and even if he did have enough magic to put it back together then why hasn't he done it already?! Why would he send me here knowing that all this suffering was going to happen?! I wish I didn't come here! I wish I just died with the Tribunal!"

The room went silent, the only sound being Jim's heavy breathing. The teen panted in anger and frustration, blinking away the tears that were coming. He let out a growl of frustration before pulling himself together. It was not like him to be so moody, to lash out at others and go from calm to angry but the reality of his situation was driving him insane.

"I'm sorry Blinky for lashing out," he finally said. "It just all feels so… painful… but I know that we're going to get through this without the Amulet. We can just use the shadow staff to whack the Decimaar Blade to pieces or something or we could test out a grenade on it."

"You do not need to put on a brave face. This is quite a burden on you," Blinky said placing a hand on Jim's shoulders.

"Yes, we are friends. We share burdens," Aarrgh agreed, pulling both Blinky and Jim into a giant hug.

Jim let out a genuine laugh as he pulled away from the large Troll. He did feel lighter despite the aching pain still throbbing in the background. He hugged Aarrgh back, enjoying the warmth and comfort the gentle figure provided for him. Through even this rare moment of calm he was reminded once again of the storm raging on outside. His smile didn't fade despite the sadness. He couldn't worry them with his grief. Jim saw the way Blinky was struggling to cope with everything that had happened. Blinky was meant to take care of Draal's training and for him to fail yet another Trollhunter must have destroyed him. Jim could see the way his old mentor seemed less genuinely enthused and far less optimistic.

"Then we shall send Aarrgh in to spy," Strickler interrupted coughing awkwardly.

"Do I have to?" Aarrgh whined, looking at the Gum-Gum uniform with disdain.

"If you want to end the war yes," Strickler replied.

"Is it morning?" Jim asked suddenly.

"Yes," Strickler replied with a raised brow.

"I have something I need to take care of," Jim answered before moving to the door.

"Take some weapons with you just in case," Blinky said worriedly.

"I have my sword, and the only thing I need, will be this."

Jim moved to pick up a shovel much to the group's confusion. He didn't dare look at them in the eye fearing they would see his weakness. He opened Strickler's secret door and moved out.

There were some things he needed to put to rest.

* * *

 **So yup another chapter! Next chapter will be interesting. We get to follow Aarrgh's story and I just love that Troll. He is so adorable! I'm just sad that he won't be interacting with Tobes. They are so cute together. I wish I had a Troll BFF.**

 **Just a quick question. Would you like it if I switched over to different character perspectives? I mean it doesn't just have to be about Jim so we could have a chapter on say Barbara, Eli, or some other character to progress the plot which will be written from their perspective. I know that next chapter will showcase Aarrgh's POV and a bit of Jim but that's for the plots sake. It's easier for me to write it from Jim's POV because he's integral to the story's plot but I could write it from say Strickler's perspective if you like that more.**

 **Also I know this chapter title is already used as one of the episode titles. I just couldn't come up with something creative to call this chapter. XD So give me your thoughts preferably in the form of reviews! I try to get back to everyone with an account.**


	7. Burial

Unbecoming: Chapter 7

A/N Everything in bold from now on is Trollish. So **bold** means Trolls are speaking in their language.

* * *

 **Burial**

* * *

The long sterile hallways flickered on and off on the occasion. It seemed to be in the early phase of catching dust and deviating from the hospital like white cleanness the Janus Order had provided. It was an unfamiliar sight to Aarrgh, but the creatures within it were not. He felt the humming pull of forced purpose, a constant buzzing in the back of his head, calling to him, urging him to simply give in. He hated everything about it. He hated being so close to the one thing he fled. Even running away and rejecting everything he had been wasn't enough. Here he was again in such familiar armour and once again he was forced to walk among Gum-Gum ranks. Were his efforts for nothing?

The flow of controlled soldiers was always coordinated and despite their lack of free-will, Aarrgh knew they weren't any less individual than they were before. The Decimaar Blade made one loyal to Gunmar, but it did not change an individual's personality and prowess. Those soldiers weren't the enemy. They were simply Trolls who were unfortunate enough to fall into Gunmar's magic. Aarrgh could sympathise. It took a great deal of bloodshed before he could even think straight, before he did the unthinkable and said no to Gunmar's dark magic… but it was always there, lingering in the back of his mind, making its presence known when least expected. No matter how much he tried to run he never could.

He was tainted.

" **What unit are you from?"** a Gum-Gum asked bringing Aarrgh out of his thoughts.

" **Patrol?"** Aarrgh replied although it came out more like a question.

Aarrgh let out a sigh of relief when the Gum-Gum nodded and let it go. He was wondering whether the army used the same terms as they had before when he had been a commander. He was thankful they did because that meant he would know their moves better. Much to everyone's belief in regards to his smarts, Aarrgh was not slow in the brain. Aarrgh was a smart Troll but he had lived most of his life under Gunmar's control, being forced to learn the way of military before reading, or speaking properly. He was taught to give motivational speeches in Trollish, not to converse eloquently in Human-speak. Reading books and making conversation was something he left to Blinky, and it wasn't because he couldn't learn if he tried, but more because it would take a while for him to get a hang of it. It was easier to let Blinky do what he could not while he did the same for his friend.

He continued to move forward until he came to a large room. Most of the soldiers were lazing around. It was far from the scary spectacle they put during battles. Outside of war they were only Trolls, who had their own hopes and dreams clouded by Gumar's wills. They were not the evil, ever vigilant monsters many Trolls made them out to be. Aarrgh knew this better than anyone but sadly the sympathy was not shared. His thoughts were interrupted when he came upon a familiar blue glow underneath green marked armour. Aarrgh blinked in confusion before looking closer. His heart dropped in a second at the sight.

They were the Krubera Tribe markings… the markings of his tribe.

When the soldiers clambered up again, Aarrgh was once again not allowed time to settle his thoughts. Two cloaked figures stepped out, before pushing off their hoods. Six familiar yet cold eyes and the glowing azure markings of a Krubera Chieftain. Aarrgh froze on the spot.

It was Usurna and Dictatious

 **Line Break**

It was in the darkness that Jim could see grief. Grief was one emotion expressed in multiple ways. Some people shut down, seemingly caught up in their own personal nightmare, others reacted outwards in bouts of anger and despair… he- he was allowed neither. He had nearly allowed himself the luxury of grieving, forgetting his duty as Trollhunter and allowing himself the time to wallow in self-pity. Blinky had taught him to harness those emotions, to use his frustrations and anger to achieve his goals and he had warned him that a Trollhunter was not afforded the luxury of protection. He was the protector and even though the Amulet had broken, somehow its call had not, and Jim found himself bestowed the same conviction as before; armour or not.

When he moved through the shelter he noted his mother was of the same position. As a doctor her skills were needed and although he saw the tired lines clearly on her face even in the dark, he knew she was focused. It was her duty to save lives as it was his. He carefully positioned himself so that she wouldn't see him. He wanted to hug her then and there but he had work to do and not the time to spare. Instead of moving to his mother, his attention turned to a familiar, yet unusual group of three. Gregory Lawrence, his coach, Señor Uhl, his Spanish teacher and Andrea Nuñez, Claire's mother, were grouped together discussing a matter. Apparently they had become the defacto leadership of the shelter. Jim moved to them so he could explain his proposition and the moment he was within their sights, their expressions hardened but they moved to let him in. It didn't take a genius to notice they wanted answers.

"Jim Lake, we have been meaning to talk," Andrea said folding her arms. "You come in protecting two monsters without explanation and disappear not a moment later."

"I can explain," he replied quickly before coughing awkwardly, "although it's sort of… unbelievable."

The silence and unamused looks were enough to make him nervous. It didn't help that these people were his teachers and his sort of ex-girlfriend's mother. He floundered on where to begin.

"They aren't monsters first of all, they're Trolls," he began. "I know it sounds fantastical but just stick with me."

And so Jim began with his story, about how he became Trollhunter and stopped the Killahead Bridge from activating and how he travelled back in time so none of it even happened. He kept the details minimal, leaving out as much as he could about Enrique in all of this. He was not ready to face the Nuñez family on that matter again but he knew the Goblins were fiercely protective of the young. They wouldn't leave to go topside without making sure the babies were kept in safety. For now they had more pressing matters and they couldn't have their attention elsewhere.

"So this is all your fault," Uhl growled out.

Jim flinched but managed to somehow keep a neutral face. Whatever the man had said was from his grief and Jim didn't fault that. He deserved every bit of spite they threw at him. He was the cause of all of this in the first place after all. So he made no move to stop Uhl when the man left to cool down.

"Let him calm down, his wife just died. He doesn't really mean anything by it," Lawrence sighed, "Although I'm finding it hard to believe you too."

"Whether you believe me or not is not important. What I came to say was that it's safe to go out during the mornings. Trolls can't physically move outside in the daylight without burning."

"Even if that is true we cannot risk everyone's life," Andrea cut in. "If the Trolls find out that we are still around our safety is at risk."

"I'm not asking for just anything," Jim sighed. "I'm asking for the people out there that need proper burials. We can't just leave them there to rot… Draal, Steve, Toby…"

Greg perked up at the name, eyes wide with horror. Jim was startled by the violent reaction. The large man grabbed his shoulders in a tight grip, face coming closer with what looked like desperate fear.

"Steve, what about Steve?" he asked with shaky voice.

Jim did not think he would ever see the day where Coach Lawrence looked scared. It was such a foreign and unfitting emotion on the normally hard and stoic teacher. Jim could not for the life of him understand why Greg had such a violent reaction to Steve's mention. Sure the coach liked Steve. It was evident in the way the man would always drive Steve a little harder than others during drills, or when he would praise him for doing something right, but it was most evident on how extra strict the coach was with him. Jim saw how much the man cared for Steve and he found it hard to swallow.

"Steve was… he was killed by a Stalking," Jim finally answered.

The man's grip on his shoulder loosened and he turned around to put a hand on his face. Jim had never seen the Coach so emotional before. He moved to put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder when Andrea beat him to it. She turned to him and shook her head in what seemed like a resolute no. Jim was left behind, watching as whatever help he thought he could get had left. He watched them disappear into the darkness and steeled himself. He took a deep breath as he picked up the shovel once more.

Some things you just had to do alone.

* * *

" **We shall once again rule the world! Subjugate those who cast us into the shadows to forever live unnoticed underground! We will once again become the master race!"**

Somehow hearing that from Usurna's lips made it all the more real. It took all his willpower from losing control and ripping her neck from her spine. Aarrgh calmed down, taking deep breaths and thinking of the texture of his favourite cassette tapes. Her betrayal was both unexpected and heartbreaking for Aarrgh who had grown up awed by her leadership and fairness. To see the Troll who had helped him curb his raged desires and rehabilitate him from Gunmar's magic, so obviously turning on everything she had said and working with the enemy… it hit him hard.

When Gunmar's bulking form stepped out onto the podium, Aarrgh had to force himself to bow down with the rest of the crowd. He couldn't help but let out a soft growl of pain and anguish but thankfully it went unnoticed. His body was bent but his gaze remained upwards, to the Troll who had ruined his life, to the Troll who had taken a part of his mind forever, and to the Troll who had given him hope and now broken it. Dictatious's presence was just another reminder of broken loyalties.

" **In but a week we will enact the final stage! We will block out the sun forever! We will claim the top-lands for ourselves! We will be free!"**

Usurna's speech sent the soldier's cheering with joy but as much as he needed to fit in Aarrgh could not bring himself to join in with the cheer. His heart was aching with deep sadness and ignited with righteous anger at her betrayal, but even more so he was worried at the news. If Gunmar had a way to block out the sun permanently then it would make it easier for Trolls to navigate the landscape at all times, to concrete Gunmar's hold on the human world and not to mention kill anything that required the sun to live. They would truly become unstoppable and Humans would have no place in this world. Aarrgh didn't particularly like humans but from what he had seen of them they were interesting and caring creatures. Jim was the only human he knew but if Jim was a human then the rest must be like him. He couldn't let them perish under Gunmar's iron fist reign. All of Troll-kind would be fighting a war against him as well if he were to conquer humanity.

Aarrgh moved silently away from the crowd, moving into the wide tunnels of the Janus Order's old base. He sniffed the ground, hoping to lead to some clues. If they were going to block the sun then there must have been some dark magic to cause it. Aarrgh knew from personal experience that dark magic required sacrifices, some of the inanimate kind and others of flesh and blood. None of it was good. He stumbled into a few rooms, some holding power crystals and others stacked full of books but nothing incriminating. The sound of whistling caught his attention. It was a familiar whistle, one he had heard in his time helping Draal. Following the sound he came into a large room, filled with prison like cages. His sight caught onto a familiar purple form admits many others. It was Namura.

 **"Aarrgh?"** she asked cocking her head. **"Did you join their pitiful ranks? Good choice, it will save your skin since you aren't an Impure,"** she spat bitterly.

 **"I did not join,"** Aarrgh said defensively growling.

 **"Then why are you here? To laugh at me? Well then go ahead. We will all be dead in a week anyway."**

That caught Aarrgh's attention. He moved forward, hands moving up to grip the railings holding her back. For once he managed to look urgent and serious but he didn't focus on that. He needed answers. Stopping Gunmar had never seemed so important and urgent as it did now.

 **"Don't you know? Gunmar plans to sacrifice us Changeling's to the Pale Lady as offerings to conduct magic. He wants to block the sun and when he does the world will end."**

Nomura's maniacal cackling echoed through the chamber. Aarrgh turned away but knew what he had to do now.

He had to rescue the Changelings.

* * *

For the life of him Jim could not remember why he chose this particular spot. It was the hill Blinky overlooked when he was in human form, where he had his dance with Claire, and where the sun shone brightest in the day… now when he thought of it that was probably why. Still, dragging a 200 kilogram stone body up a hill was no easy feat. Jim dropped down to his knees when he reached the site. Despite the ache in his body and his muscles protesting from exertion Jim found he preferred the distraction over the pains of his heart. When he stopped moving, when he was forced to pull the body out- that was when he felt real pain.

"I bet you're heavy for a Troll too," Jim wheezed as he put down the body as gently as he could.

He huffed a little before pausing and letting the situation fall on him. He laughed tiredly before it ended with him trying to hold back sobs. He didn't cry in the end which he was grateful for. He still had more work to do after all and only 8 hours in the day left to do it. He traced Draal's face with his hands, looking on at his old roommate with a grimace. The circle in the petrified armour stood out as a grim reminder of where the amulet had once glowed brightly.

"It was meant to be my duty," he sighed.

Tears didn't fall but the pain was unbearable. He grabbed the wheel-barrow and climbed back down the hill before hauling it into the back of the truck he found. Jim groaned as he let himself sit down in the borrowed truck. He shut the door and found himself reminiscing the day before he turned back time. He had stolen Señor Uhl's truck and landed himself, Claire and Toby in detention. The next day had found him and his classmates coming together in detention where he oddly had a great time. At the time he had not even thought of the possibility that any Troll would want him dead… that they would have him killed for one mistake.

Wiping away his tears, Jim shakily started up the truck. He had driven before today but never so freely. It took an _apocalyptic_ scenario for him to drive and the thought had him chuckle. His mind was all over the place, switching from grief to nostalgia in an instant. Jim had never before felt so trapped in his emotions, never felt so gripped and controlled by them. He hated it so he tried his best to think light of the situation, to compartmentalise the pain, and to move forward like a Trollhunter should. He stopped at his next site, rubbing his eyes tiredly before getting out.

Steve…

Jim flinched at the sight. It was an old Shooley's restaurant, a place where families had come together to eat lunch. The roof had a broken street light cave into it. Steve's body was lodged into it, the 3 inch diameter of the pole jammed into his stomach. It was a gruesome sight, much more so than Draal's. Steve had fought a Stalkling and failed. That much was evident with the rips and tears in his arms. Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath, biting back the nausea. He pulled himself into the roof with great effort before moving to the pole.

"I'm sorry Steve, you didn't deserve this," he whispered, "so let me at least send you away properly."

No one else was apparently going to do it. Jim braced himself, biting back the urge to gag as the smell of rotting flesh, copper and the buzzing of flies made itself very unpleasantly known. He grabbed Steve from under his arms and pulled him out from the pole. Jim coughed as he fell onto his back with Steve's form limply sprawled over his. Tears stung his eyes as he looked into the mockingly bright blue sky. It was as if the world was pretending this was just like any other day. He caught his breath before noticing the wetness seeping through his jacket. Deciding he was going to be a bloody mess anyway Jim took a minute to catch his breath before forcing himself upright and hauling Steve's body onto his back. The decent was painful and strenuous but nothing like hauling a Troll. Jim tried dropping Steve as gently as he could into the back of the truck but he ended up dropping himself along with the body. None of this was easy without the armour to give him added strength.

Mechanically he got up and moved to the driver's seat before buckling up. He drove back in silence, trying his best to not think of the blood drenching his once blue jacket, or the corpse of a kid his age he was lugging behind him. He parked the car at the bottom of the hike before taking down the wheel barrow and trying his best to drop Steve on it with dumping himself along with the corpse. His thoughts went to morbid grounds, remembering how the grave diggers poked fun at Ophelia's death in Hamlet. At the time it seemed rather inconsiderate, highly rude and disrespectful, but Jim was beginning to understand the need to water down the tragedy with humour. Looking at Steve's very dead face made his stomach churn with an emotion he couldn't quite understand. When he thought of Toby in this position it made him want to curl into a fetal position and never wake up again… yet he knew he would be doing the same for his best friend if he could. He wished he could. Yet there was no body to be found, only pieces of his clothing and traces of blood that went nowhere. At least if there was a body he could have respectfully buried it.

Once he had successfully climbed the mountain again he managed to drop Steve's body next to Draal's. He slumped to the ground before tiredly moving his hands to grab the shovel. Shakily he stood up and dug. The movements became mechanical. His thoughts stayed on digging and digging and nothing else. Even when his hands began bleeding from the strain he continued until he noticed the sun going down. He looked at the hole he had dug and wondered how the time had gone by so quickly. Shakily he stood up and brought the bodies in. He groaned as he dropped Steve down again before he noticed a glint. A small silver chain hung from his neck. Jim picked it up and opened the locket before finding a family picture. It seemed recent. There was Gregory Lawrence, Steve's mother and Steve looking rather annoyed at the Coach in the middle. Everything suddenly made sense now, why Coach had acted the way he did, why Steve had always been a little iffy at the teacher in school. He was his dad.

"I-I'm so sorry," he whispered to Steve as he pocketed the locket. He slumped down to take a breath, exhausted from the work and having not slept in nearly two days. "You know I never took you as a guy who wore a locket… seemed more something like Eli would do."

Who was he kidding? He was talking to dead bodies now. Jim picked up the shovel again this time working his way into covering the corpses up. He only stopped when he dug the crosses into the ground. This time he finally sat down for real and just looked. The graves were shrouded by the most beautiful view of the sunset. It's light cascaded over the horizon, framing Arcadia in its golden light, hiding the darkness that was about to come at its departure.

"You know I chose this place because of the view. Both of you haven't seen it yet… no one but Claire actually but even she doesn't know that I know. Of course the dead can keep secrets so telling you should be fine… You weren't such a bad guy Steve. Sure you bullied people but you looked like you were finally coming around. Draal… You woke me up way too much at night while you thumped around in the basement but I can forgive that… you taught me everything I needed to know about fighting. If it weren't for you I would have died long ago… it would have probably been better that way eh?"

Jim just kept talking, letting out his thoughts until his mind blanked and even then he reached for something more to say… until he could no more. Tears leaked from his eyes and he frustratingly tried to wipe them away. He shouldn't be grieving. He had no right!

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he cried, burying his forehead into the ground and curling in on himself.

Jim's sobs echoed through the environment and in a moment of silence nature stood still.

* * *

 **This chapter was way longer than I intended it to be and took a whole lot more time than I imagined I would take to write it. It deleted twice, once when my computer randomly restarted and another when I wrote like 2000 words and it just didn't save. It was such a pain that I invested myself more into finishing it than I usually would! In your face computer. You think you can stop me from finishing a chapter! Well you can't because I'm da llama!**

 **So people keep asking me is Tobey dead and I would answer but half the fun is guessing. He could be dead or he could not. It's part of the emotional impact when you find out his fate. Sorry for that XD**

 **Sooo did you think I took the angst way too far? Should I tone it down a bit? Keep in mind it's only been 2 days since the invasion so all the emotions are fresh. I'm trying to be realistic about the consequences here but the more I think about it the more morbid the outcomes become. Aarrgh's character arc will be related to Usurna and Gunmar. Blinky's will be about finally being able to protect a Trollhunter. I'm not too sure about Barbara's but Strickler's will be similar to Jim's as they both need to fix their mistakes.**


	8. Changing Perspectives

Unbecoming: Chapter 7

A/N Everything in bold from now on is Trollish. So **bold** means Trolls are speaking in their language.

* * *

 **Changing Perspectives**

* * *

When the world collapsed around him, Strickler admitted that his first concerns had regarded himself. It was engrained in his nature to look after himself first and foremost. Changelings did not survive in this cruel and harsh world without self-preservation instincts. Slowly his concerns moved elsewhere; primarily to his Changeling-brethren and oddly enough currently to the unusual group he had just unwittingly joined. These feelings made sense. Of course he would show concern for his brethren, they were always hated, always reviled and currently in the process of being wiped from existence altogether. They weren't needed in a world where Trolls owned the surface. Why hadn't he seen that minor problem in his plans before? Now they were probably being hunted down and killed within Gunmar's ranks like common pests. It made his blood boil.

The next group he found himself worrying about was the group he was currently plotting with. Of course he would have some form of connection with Jim, as the boy had been his favourite student, so concern there was obvious. The other two Trolls he didn't quite know what to think of. He had heard of Aarrgh. Who hadn't? The commander of the Gum-Gum armies turned into a pacifist pet. It had spread like wild-fire when the news hit. Blinkous Galadriegal was also a known individual, who held the sad yet true moniker of Trollhunters Demise. He knew of these Trolls but they shouldn't have made him worry… and yet they did because there was something fundamentally different about these three individuals

… They were selfless

The word in itself was a foreign concept to Strickler. Even in his early years, what a Changeling would not consider their 'childhood' as they never had one, he was taught to first look after himself and then his brothers and sisters. Whether your loyalty was to Gunmar or to the Pale Lady, your loyalty must first be to yourself and your kind, yet here was three very different individuals putting everyone else above themselves. Aarrgh could have easily refused to take part in acting like something he wanted so desperately to run away from, Blinky could have easily refused to help Jim considering his Trollhunter status, and Jim could have easily refused any responsibility as he did not have the amulet. Everything suggested that these three individuals should have simply saved themselves the trouble of their responsibilities and yet they did not shrink from them. That was the reason Strickler found himself so easily trusting them.

But once again he was reminded of the consequences of selflessness. When his secret door opened revealing a bloody and dirty mess, he had nearly transformed and thrown one of his knives. To his surprise an almost unrecognisable Jim was the one who stumbled through. His arms and legs were covered in dirt and most of his jacket and white shirt underneath was drenched in crusted blood. He felt confused first, before a tinge of worry bought him back to his senses. He rushed over to the boy who looked about ready to collapse out of exhaustion. Puffy red bloodshot eyes made the normally stunning crystal blue of Jim's look pale and sickly.

"What in the bloody hell did you get up to?" Strickler cursed in something of a reprimand.

"Hgn," was his reply.

The changeling sighed in frustration before dragging the boy to the school locker room. There was no way he was letting Jim sleep on any of his furniture with blood and dirt all over him. Any other scenario would have had him leave the teen there to finish the job, but Jim was barely standing by himself. Strickler rolled his head and heaved a great sigh. He was going to regret this.

"Jim take off your clothes"

"Wha," the boy slurred half lidded, as if he had heard wrong.

"You heard me. Take off your clothes."

Maybe if the boy wasn't so dead tired he would have scoffed at the idea, but Jim was about ready to collapse and he could hardly care less. If doing this ensured he could just go to sleep he would do it. He began stumbling like a drunkerd as he took of his clothes when he felt hands stop him.

"Keep on your briefs. I've seen too much already!" Strickler cried mortified at what he was just about to witness.

Thankfully the teen, in his tired state, did not question him. The man turned on the shower and standing awkwardly at arm's length lathered the teen with soap. He was never going to live this down. He groaned in frustration as the blood and dirt didn't seem to want to come out of the boy's hair. Before he knew it he was too close for his liking scrubbing off the dirt.

"It's not awkward if you don't make it awkward," he muttered to himself. "What am I saying? This is awkward no matter what."

"It's my fault," Jim slurred, eyes closing and body giving away.

Strickler would have liked to say he had caught the teen despite his soapy wetness but he had jumped out of the way reflexively as the boy collapsed out of exhaustion. He somewhat regretted it when he heard the loud thump. At least Jim wouldn't feel the pain since he had passed out. That thought brought him little solace for the sudden and unusual guilt he felt for moving out of the way. Sure the _nice_ thing to do would have been to catch the falling figure (even if that meant _he_ would get wet and dirty too) but Strickler was hardly ever nice, and why should he have been right now? Because for some reason this boy was the Trollhunter? No he never much cared for that… it was because in some odd way he noticed how Jim fought for others, how he cared for his mother, how he stood up to bullies and he admired how much the boy could stand for his values.

He sighed. Apparently cleaning an unconscious figure was much harder than cleaning a semi-awake one.

* * *

It wasn't until one went without something that they realised just how much they missed it. Blinky would have liked to say it was the lack of socks to eat but it was rather _someone_ than something he was missing. Aarrgh had been a constant in his life since the fated day that they met. Something about the larger Troll sparked something in Blinky; whether it was the same curious spirit or their lack of social expertise – either way it was their minute similarities or larger differences that enamored the two together. A true bond between Trolls was rare but Blinky would go as far as to say Aarrgh was as close as the human term to friend that he had.

"Why hasn't he come yet?" Blinky cried in worry, throwing up all six of his arms out of frustration.

The Changeling opposite him sent him an exasperated look before haphazardly throwing a blanket over the human's sleeping figure. In any other circumstances Blinky would have at least asked where the boy had gone but his thoughts were on his best and only friend. Too much had been lost in the small amount of time Gunmar took over. For all he knew humanity was all but mostly put out of power by now. Most of Trollmarket had either been turned or killed. He did not wish to see Aarrgh as an unfortunate pile of petrified rock.

"Stop you're incessant worrying," the Changeling growled. "Remember that your friend was also the commander of Gunmar's army centuries ago. He was a renowned figure, enough for even me to hear of so have some faith."

The six eyed Troll, considered the Changeling's advice with a contemplative yet hardly placated nod. If there was such a thing as consolation, that was as close to it as Strickler would give. Though the gesture was appreciated, Blinky's nerves weren't pacified.

"I still have a bad feeling about this"

* * *

Aarrgh had a bad feeling about this.

He reminded himself that there was no other option. Gunmar had no real reason to postpone the ritual. It wasn't just about saving the Changelings, it was also about ensuring the ritual wasn't completed and that the spell wouldn't be cast over Arcadia. He was certain that Gunmar didn't have enough magic to cast the spell over the whole world but if he took over Arcadia it would stand as a base to build his empire. Before Gunmar could concrete his power on this world they would need to strike him down. It was hard enough as it was already, but if Gunmar could roam free at all times the Surface lands would be lost entirely.

" **I need your cooperation,"** Aarrgh said in Trollish, his speech far less butchered in his first language. **"Gunmar cannot cast the spell."**

" **Why do you care? You never had much interest in humans before,"** Nomura noted with a raised brow.

" **There are other reasons too,"** Aarrgh replied dismissively. **"You want to live don't you? I will break your prison doors and we will escape."**

" **The prison doors are spelled. Open it without the right key and alarms will go off,"** Nomura warned, testing the Troll.

Aarrgh braced his elbow before hitting down on the chain. He expected it to break but instead noticed a small black vortex around his elbow. He turned around to be met with Angor Rot. The assassin pulled his staff back only when Aarrgh stepped away from the prison door. Nomura growled in frustration and banged against the metal bars, having expected her freedom to come soon.

" **Don't be stupid,"** Angor chastised, **"There are 26 Changelings in this containment cell. I can shadow-walk them but it will take too much energy to take them to a desired destination. We will have to travel them here. This way the alarms won't trip and we will not die."**

Aarrgh simply nodded. He wasn't going to refute Angor Rot when he had come up with a better plan. He could not trust the ancient assassin yet, but for now they had the same goals; kill Gunmar.

It was obvious in the way Angor's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed that creating enough portals through the shadow realm was hard on such a massive level even for a master of the staff. Aarrgh had heard tales of Angor's people, a once proud warrior race of Trolls with mastery over silent killing and magic. They stood as one of the greatest risks to Gunmar's rule, and was one of the first tribes to be exterminated by him. Aarrgh's thoughts went to his own tribe. The Krubera were also warriors with magical markings that enhanced speed and power… but instead of fighting Gunmar they had joined him. Whether or not that was to save their people, Aarrgh did not agree. The betrayal was a fresh wound that he did not want to think about.

His attention turned to the Changelings standing free now, with a barely upright Angor Rot leaning against the wall. Their situation was dire. Prison cells were rarely left unguarded for long. If they didn't move quickly they would be caught. Aarrgh did not like coming up with plans, having been used to following orders and making on the spot decisions but it was necessary now. Angor Rot was the master planner and Aarrgh was not prideful enough to not ask for his help.

" **Where is the closest weapons facility?"** Angor Rot asked.

" **Two corridors up and fifth door to the right,"** Aarrgh replied, his memory impeccable.

" **Then that is where we will go"**

* * *

When Jim woke up he was vaguely surprised that he didn't smell like dirt and dried blood. The memories of the previous day were fresh but the unbearable pain had dulled to an aching throb. How he could be so calm and unfeeling even surprised him. There were so many things to worry about, so many people who had lost their lives, the living now survived in what seemed like an oddly depressing post-apocalyptic movie, but instead of Zombies there were man-eating Trolls. Jim thought he would prefer zombies over Trolls. At least Zombies were slow and not as informed with combat as Warrior Trolls imbued with Gunmar's magical soul sucking sword.

His muscles protested the sudden movement after having been torn apart by the strenuous activity from the previous day. The light hit his eyes painfully but it was easy enough to blink the spots away until he could get his bearings. He noted the room. It was Strickler's, now not-so-secret office, and he was on the couch with a woollen blanket thrown over him. When he got up he noticed that he wasn't wearing his jacket and that he was surprisingly clean like he had washed. He didn't remember taking a shower or changing into… was this Strickler's clothes? His confusion was interrupted by the smell of hot pizza. He turned behind him and saw Strickler walking in alongside Blinky holding a box of pizza.

"The pizza delivery even works when Trolls have taken over the world… who would have guessed?" Jim laughed weakly.

"You haven't eaten a thing for two days," Strickler replied with an eye roll as he handed the box over to the teen. "It was of the frozen variety," he added as an afterthought.

"You human's really have delicious cassettes," Blinky exclaimed as he moved to the other room to devour the odd delicacy.

Jim took the food gratefully, stuffing whatever he could into his mouth ravenously. Strickler was right, he was absolutely famished! It made sense, he had been tired from all the non-stop work he had done for two days, and with the added emotional baggage he was really burning his energy reserves. It was only when his stomach was full and he'd drunk a whole cartoon of water, that the confusion from before came back.

"Um Strickler… why am I wearing your clothes?"

The man who was drinking coffee spluttered it all out in surprise. He fumbled as he cleaned up his now stained shirt before looking anywhere but at the boy.

"You didn't… no- you wouldn't…"

"You were filthy and I didn't want you to ruin my couch!" Strickler spluttered defensively.

Jim groaned in embarrassment as he hid his face in his hands. "We will never speak of this," he said gravely.

"It will go to our graves," Strickler agreed with a resolute nod. The two fell into an awkward silence, Jim still reeling from the embarrassing revelation, that he was slightly grateful for because it was less traumatising knowing Strickler gave him a bath compared to the alternate reality where he would have woken to the scent of Steve's blood on his ruined shirt.

"Still, do you shop at the Grandpa store or something? The shirt's even tucked in," Jim snickered.

Strickler moved to reply his defence only to realise that it was childish to take the bait from a _teen._ He composed himself before standing up.

"You can go raid a store later for your 'teen' fashion but do give warning the next time you decide to come back covered in blood and dirt, ready to faint like a damsel," he replied in an unamused tone.

"Damsel, yeah right," Jim snorted as he got up.

He got up and grabbed a navy blue sweater and pulled it over himself. There was no way he was going to untuck the shirt. Strickler was taller, so if he did, it would look like a dress. Jim decided it was better to look like a nerd with the sweater than an old grandpa. The long suit-pants didn't help but he was hardly _that_ concerned about fashion right now. He pulled the sheath around his waist and buckled it before sheathing his sword.

"Has Aarrgh come back yet? It's been nearly 13 hours since his departure. He should have come back in 5," Jim asked.

"That's what I intoned!" Blinky interrupted. "The Changeling doesn't think there's a problem but Aarrgh would never intentionally stay so long there. He despises infiltrating in Gum-Gum armour."

Blinky was worried, anybody could see that, but Jim figured there must have been a good reason for his concern. Aarrgh was with Angor Rot infiltrating the old Janus order headquarters. The idea that Aarrgh was with Angor made Jim bristle with protectiveness and worry. The assassin had killed Aarrgh before and it was only with a stroke of luck that they were able to reverse the petrified state he was in. Jim had gone insane with guilt for what had happened to his friend, enough to go into the Darklands alone and land himself here, and he was not about to let that fate befall the pacifist Troll again.

"We need to check up on them," Jim urged.

"I wholly agree. Shall we go?!" Blinky nodded eagerly.

"We cannot," Strickler shouted, stopping the two hasty figures before they left. "If there's a problem Angor Rot will shadow-travel and report it. He cannot report to us if we are not here."

"I don't trust him," Jim replied heatedly. "For all we know he could have killed Aarrgh already!"

"And what reason would he have to do so?" Strickler asked with a stern frown. "Whatever beef you had with him your alternate timeline, should be left there. Stop thinking with your emotions and start thinking with your head."

Jim felt properly chastised like a child who had stolen a cookie from the cookie jar when he wasn't meant to. He was about to give Strickler cause to worry when he bit his tongue and held himself back. Strickler was right, he was acting like a child, and this wasn't the old timeline. He would only be proving the Changeling right if he acted out immaturely with his emotions right now, so he decided to take the logical approach.

"Okay so you two stay here and I will go scout the area. If Angor Rot needs to report back he'll still be able to do it and I can help Aarrgh if he needs it."

Strickler nodded, relenting to the stubborn teen, admitting the logic was sound. "Don't attack Gunmar or his commanders. You may have been the Trollhunter before but without the amulet you cannot charge in without a plan."

With all the proper warnings given, Jim found himself seen out by a very grateful Blinky and a reluctant Strickler. It was odd working with him when in the alternate past they were enemies. Still they were as close to family as Tobey and Claire was in the past. He would never have them by his side again but he would cherish every moment, and every memory he could get. This time he would not fail. He would not let his friends fall again, not for him, not if he couldn't help it.

* * *

Hiding 26 changelings was not an easy task in the narrow and bright hallways of the Janus Orders Headquarters. The sterilised hallways, were bright in nature, and was hardly good for concealment. Changeling's were also hardly silent creatures, especially in their Trollish forms. Aarrgh spared a glance at Angor Rot and noted the way the Troll leant to one side, obviously finding it hard to walk after draining his reserves so quickly. He would be a liability in battle. No he couldn't think this way. He was not Gunmar's anymore. He was his own Troll, he wasn't going to leave anyone behind if he could help it. The constant pull of Gunmar's tainted magic in the back of his mind was frightening. Never before would he have thought in such a manner. It was already affecting him.

" **Oncoming to the right,"** Angor warned.

Aarrgh looked at Nomura who nodded in understanding. She jumped on his hand before coming down on the unsuspecting solider and wrapping her legs around the thick of his neck. The soldier didn't have the time to let out a cry of distress before his neck was snapped in half as Nomura twisted around in a swift motion. They rushed to the door finding another seal blocking the entrance to the armoury.

" **There's no other way through,"** Aarrgh lamented. **"I will break it."**

Angor nodded his understanding. Aarrgh forcefully broke through the seal and instantly the halls blared with alarms. The Troll flinched but otherwise called for the Changelings to enter. They rushed in to get the weapons that were taken from them. It was a swift matter and soon they were on the move again. Gum-Gum units occasionally met with them but with 26 Changelings in one place 5 were easily outnumbered. Still with the narrowness of the hallways it was hard for a horde to attack together and Aarrgh found that many of the Changelings fell during battle. He lamented the loss from both sides but kept going, giving support wherever he could.

They were so close to the exit. So far things had gone better than precedent. It had Angor Rot worrying more. It shouldn't have been this easy. His fears were confirmed when they stepped outside. A horde of soldiers waited, ranking in the hundreds. Usurna stepped out, her staff charged with magic and his markings glowing. Aarrgh slammed his arms down in a show of anger at her presence. She simply smiled in response.

"Usurna," he growled.

"Aarrgh," she replied with a slight tilt to her head. "You are outnumbered. Surrender and you will be spared.

" **For honour and for family. Was that all a lie?"** Aarrgh asked lowly.

" **What is honour when there is no family? I had to do what I needed to, to protect my Tribe."**

" **You're not protecting them, you're enslaving them,"** Aarrgh growled back with loathing.

" **Enough talking Usurna, kill the Trolls and capture the Changelings. We need them,"** Bular growled as he stepped forward from behind the ranks.

Angor glanced at his heavily breathing companion. Great, they had 18 Troll's in full working order, 1 of which was a pacifist, 2 others that were heavily wounded from the previous battles, and 6 dead. There was an army of at least 200 Gum-Gum soldiers in front of them and he didn't have the reserves to shadow-walk them out of there.

In other words they were screwed

* * *

 **Wow this was a long as chapter. As for why it took so long to update… well someone in my family recently passed away and usually I wouldn't really care, cause you know they're kind of (excuse the language) assholes, but out of all the people to go it just had to be the one I actually liked and actually** _ **talked**_ **to. Thankfully I'm part cyborg so I compartmentalise emotions like Jim really well but it took a while for me to get my muse back. I just needed some time to sort through life since my parents left abruptly and I'm living alone while they go to the funeral in India. Not to mention uni just started so I'm swamped with work too.**

 **Onto another note how was this chapter? I hope the shower scene was suuuper awkward because it was meant to be lol XD. I just thought 'what would be a good bonding moment for Jim and Strickler?' and that was what I came up with. Their relationship is a bit complicated. Jim used to think of him like a father at once stage, way, way back before he realised he was a changeling so it must be an awkward one for sure. There will be an eventual,** _ **waaaaay**_ **down the road pairing with Strickler and Barbara so I'm setting up the whole dad issue.**

 **I feel like I'm being too mean with Aarrgh. The poor Troll doesn't deserve what Usurna's doing to him T_T I love Aarrgh too much! I feel like I'm kicking a puppy. Also will Aarrgh remain a pacifist? Watch and see. How will they fight against 200 Gum-Gum soldiers and what will it mean now that Gunmar will realise there are people fighting against him? All this and more in the next chapter of Unbecoming!**

 **R &R!**


	9. Amulet Or Not

Unbecoming: Chapter 9

* * *

 **Amulet or Not**

* * *

The sight before him had his heart sinking in worry. Hundreds of Gum-Gum soldiers stood ready to fight, their black armour and the shaded hallway protecting them from the sunlight outside. They had successfully surrounded Aarrgh and Angor Rot and what looked like dozens of wounded Changelings behind them. Jim wondered briefly why they were helping the Changelings in the first place but his worries were directed more on Aarrgh. The Troll was a pacifist so it sent Jim's nerves sky-rocketing when they were in battle together. Maybe before he had the armour to protect him but now he didn't. All he had was a military grade sword, and although it could cut through stone with a great deal of effort, it had not provided the same intoxicating power the Sword of Daylight had given him.

Usurna spoke in Trollish but Jim didn't need to understand her words to figure out its meaning. She was telling her soldiers to back down. She was going to fight Aarrgh herself in one on one. Jim braced himself to jump up from behind his perch and attack in Aarrgh's place but he was once again reminded of Strickler's warning. _Don't attack Gunmar or his commanders. You may have been the Trollhunter before but without the amulet you cannot charge in without a plan._ Jim bit his lip. If he jumped out what could he do? He was barely able to take out one Troll before and that was with a great deal of luck too. Bular _and_ Usurna (he was shocked to see her) were both here and they were both Gunmar's commanders. Trolls didn't gain that standing without being strong in some way or another. He didn't have the power anymore.

He couldn't help

* * *

"I will bring you to your knees Aarrgh. I will bring you back to my side!" Usurna screamed as she jumped and slammed her staff on the ground. Aarrgh barely rolled away in time, the attack breaking the concrete ground into large chunks. Usurna used her magic to propel the pieces at the Troll. Aarrgh dodged one but was hit down by another. In his moment of weakness the Chieftain jumped on him and slammed him down. Aarrgh let out a roar of pain before he grabbed Usurna's staff and threw her away.

"You have grown weak! Fight me!"

"Usurna stop toying with him. We have to take care of the assassin too," Bular growled.

"As you wish," she bit out forcefully.

She moved for her killing strike when Aarrgh lost his patience. He forgot his vow of peace, his markings glowed bright, eyes hazing into an ebony black as rage took his very being. He punched Usurna in the face after making his way into her blind spot. The Chieftan let out a low groan as she fell to the ground. Aarrgh moved to jump on her but before he could land the final blow something hard and pulsing with magic stabbed through the side of his chest. Usurna had stabbed her staff through his side, using his momentum against him. The ex-commander let out a low growl of pain, pushing the staff out of his side and stumbling back, only to find himself falling through a portal behind Angor Rot. The assassin did not think that he could save all of them at this rate.

"We need a plan. They are too strong and I have no energy left," Angor Rot whispered lowly as he braced himself.

* * *

Jim flinched as Aarrgh was stabbed only to be _saved_ by Angor Rot. He jerked up but was once again overridden by doubt. It weighed his shoulders like an innumerable force. A Trollhunter fought to the end right… so why couldn't he? Why was he standing frozen in fear and doubt while his friends were being killed?

"It's because you haven't learnt your lesson yet."

The familiar, ancient voice sent chills down Jim's spine. The world had stopped, the image of the army, preparing themselves to fight the barely standing force against them, looked now like a still image from a photograph. Jim turned around and kneeled, his eyes downcast and body shivering with fear, for himself, for Aarrgh, and even for Angor Rot… but beyond the fear was a sense of overwhelming shame.

"Merlin," he acknowledged with a weak nod.

"What are you doing here instead of there in the battlefield?"

"I shouldn't be frozen with fear. I'm the Trollhunter… we- we fight to the end," he said weakly.

"Are you the Trollhunter though?"

Jim jerked his head up in confusion. He struggled to find the words to express himself. He was the Trollhunter at one stage of his life, now he _had_ been the Trollhunter, and he still tried to stay true to the Trollhunter values… but was he? Without the Amulet what was he? He was just a kid with no magic abilities and some sword fighting skills.

"I tried to be," he sighed, "but I failed again. This is all my fault and I can't even fix it."

"With that attitude you are definitely not," Merlin chuckled.

How the age old wizard could find humour in this situation was beyond him. Jim didn't find it humorous at all. Aarrgh was gravely wounded and he had done nothing…

"Why did you change back time if you knew this was going to happen!" Jim growled in sudden anger as he stood up. "You should have just let me die with the Tribunal. At least then there could have been another Trollhunter to take my place!"

"I'm a wizard, not a god," Merlin's voice said dryly. "I do not know what is to come, I simply understand the hearts of Trollhunters I choose. I chose you Jim, because you showed the heart of a Trollhunter, but also because of something more—because you are human."

Jim blinked in confusion. Why would Merlin not just fix the amulet and give it to him? Why was he sent back in time if it wasn't meant for a cause? Unless… unless Merlin didn't want him to have the Amulet, unless Merlin wanted him to become a Trollhunter in a way that no other Trollhunter before him was… something only a Human Trollhunter could do.

Merlin's spirit glowed brighter. "I see you've figured it out."

"You've been with me the whole time," Jim whispered in awe as he held his arms out.

Merlin drew closer until he was in Jim's hands. The teen closed his eyes, feeling once more the familiar warmth of energy and power that had once pulsed through his veins. It had always been there, lying dormant in his very spirit but he had never realised it.

The Amulet never chose him, Merlin did.

* * *

Angor Rot prepared for the worst. As far as plans went, theirs had failed spectacularly. It would take a stroke of luck and a lot more than good karma to get them out of this situation…

…Thankfully it seemed they had it.

The Gum-Gum soldier's formation was suddenly disrupted with a burst of blue light, petrifying and crumbling their forms before they could even move. Both Angor Rot, Aarrgh and Gumar's commanders turned to see the commotion. A small human figure walked through, twirling a black hilted blade that was shrouded in blue energy. Bular could instantly recognise that magic anywhere, having fought many Trollhunters but he had never felt one this powerful before.

"Trollhunter," he growled lowly. "Shield wall!" he ordered.

Jim braced himself. He pulled his sword back and channelled the magic through his body and into the blade, charging forward in a gust of energy. The magic propelled him faster than he had ever been before and the Gum-Gum soldier's shields were no match for the sheer density of Daylight Magic in his blade. It broke through the shields leaving their formation defenceless. But there were still two hundred Gum-Gum soldiers to fight. He blocked, parried and jumped through the masses growing more and more tired by the minute. The magic was draining his reserves quicker than when he had the Amulet, but it's power was amplified a hundred-fold.

He couldn't take on this many soldier's no matter the magic he wielded now. He was crashing and burning fast as he collapsed to one knee out of exertion. The glint of black and green metal coming down on him had him flinch back in fear. When no pain came he blinked. He looked up to find a familiar pink skinned Changeling. It was Nomura. Her scimitars easily parried the Gum-Gum's long sword which gave her enough time to slash him deeply across the chest.

"Nomura," he exclaimed in relief and shock.

The changeling sent him an odd look, confused at his sudden elation at her presence and knowledge of her name. She did not think she was a well-known figure and she did not recall seeing this child anywhere before. Jim caught the look and flinched back, reminded once again that she did not remember the time they had together… the time where she saved him, where she gave him hope… no, he could not dwell. He had promised himself that much. Drawing his sword, he blocked a blow that would have otherwise taken the female changeling by surprise. She nodded a silent thanks in his direction before focusing once more on the battle. It was chaos.

Jim was surrounded by Trolls left and right all much taller and larger than him. The sight was intimidating but he held his ground, drawing his sword, and syphoning his magic. Exerting himself he used the magic to propel himself into the air before bounding on top of the unsuspecting Gum-Gums heads. Soon enough he spotted a hard pressed and wounded Aarrgh.

"Get everyone to safety! There's a tunnel up ahead to the right. We can't defeat all of them," he yelled.

Aarrgh made a grunt of agreement before calling to the Trolls loudly. Their ears perked up and their attention drew away to the ex-commander. It was both relieving and utterly terrifying to watch them retreat. What had been a dozen bodies to back him up had been reduced to only two. Oddly enough both Nomura and Angor Rot were the ones to stay behind. He wanted to tell them to move, that it would make it easier for him if they were safe, but in the end, he knew he didn't have the strength. A few hundred meters before him was Bular and in a few more was Usurna, both individuals of immense power. He could not defeat them, not in his current state. The assistance was welcome.

"We have to hold them off for another 5 minutes," he screamed out to the two Trolls.

An army of soldiers flanked their sides. Jim found his sword cracking under the immense power of the Magic of Daylight. It pushed the metal beyond its natural bounds, even more so on his natural body. The strain of his muscles was turning from a burden into stinging pain. What felt like a heavy weight on him now felt as if it had turned his muscles into lead. Another Troll crashed into him again, this time the force pushing him back. They were breaking into his defences and his allies weren't doing any better. He roared in agony as he syphoned another stream of magic through his blades. The burst of light cut through dozens of the Trolls in front of him, burning their bodies and turning them into crumbling dust. It mattered not because the next wave followed. Their numbers were vast and not easily thinned.

"2 more minutes," he groaned out, beads of exertion glistening down his face.

"We cannot hold on any longer," Nomura growled back, her voice straining through hard breathes.

He pushed out the magic even more until it stood as a wall, large and tangible, holding back the army and burning them at the touch. Both Nomura and Angor were surprised by the sheer amount of magic being conjured but were nonetheless grateful. Without it they would not have been able to hold off the army. The bright wall of blue magic flickered for a brief moment, a flood of Gum-Gums pushing through until it reappeared again, cutting of unfortunate limbs that was in its way.

"Hold it, Trollhunter!" Angor growled demandingly.

"I am holding," he bit back in rising irritation. No one liked a back-seat fighter. His body felt like it was on fire, his face felt like someone decided to dump it in a pot of boiling oil but if these hordes followed they would kill everybody. He had to hold them back with his magic. 1 more minute, just one more and he could stop. He wasn't holding back the tears anymore, they poured down onto his skin, sizzling in contact and evaporating into a mist. His eyes were glowing an unearthly blue and his body exuding wisps of blue flames.

"It hurts," he cried. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He wanted the pain to stop.

"One more minute!" Nomura growled, forcing him back into focus. "Don't let it drop! They cannot be allowed to go through."

"N-No it hurts," he cried, the shield briefly flickering.

He was in hell. This was what hell would feel like. His body was burning. He was burning, and he just wanted it to stop. Why couldn't he stop? He screamed out in rising pain. 30 seconds. Just 30 more seconds and he could be free of this pain, but he wanted it to end now. His voice grew louder, echoing the agony he was going through.

Five

"Hold it, hold it," Nomura insisted hovering behind him.

Four

The Changelings that had fled was disappearing into the distance, the last of them able to make their way into the underground subway system.

Three

"It burns!" he cried.

Two

"Release it!"

One

Jim basted the magic as he let go of his control completely. A surge of blinding blue magic arched across the field in a moment of silence. The scene was incredible. More than half the army were wiped out, whatever remained of them crumbling to dust. Jim's vision blanked, and he fell like a weighted ragdoll. Nomura caught the boy before screeching in pain and dropping him harshly. Her fingers stained a light grey from a simple touch. She hissed in pain, but her attention turned forward. Bular was screaming orders for the remaining Trolls to continue attacking. She scanned the field and leapt to a fallen banner of Gunmar's. She quickly pulled the cloth around the boy's body, wrapping him hastily in it before turning to Angor Rot. She could feel the intense heat even through the cloth and for a moment wondered if the boy would live. She had never before seen such powerful magic and for such a small mortal container to release it must have strained it to breaking point.

"Come quickly, we will leave," he said through rough breathes.

She could see his muscles exerting itself just like the boy's had. He was straining to open another portal after overusing his abilities. Still by force of will, or something else, he had managed to open one. Nomura jumped through into the shadow dimension, expecting to find herself instantly in a different plane but was momentarily surprised to find a bleak grey world. The air felt like velvety water and she held her breath as she grabbed the assassin and with a second bound pushed through the next portal. They fell in an unceremonious heap. Nomura curled around the wrapped figure in her arms and took the burnt of the fall before craning her neck to see the unexpected sight of a stunned Strickler.

"Stricklander?" she acknowledged in confusion.

"Nomura?" he replied just as shocked before he noticed the figure in her arms and the assassin behind her. "What happened to Jim?"

"You have a lot to explain," she said with a frown.

* * *

 **Finally I finished this chapter! It took me ages and a lot of rewrites to just get it right. The nature of Jim's connection to the Magic of Daylight will be better explained in the future. For now it remains purposefully ambiguous. I intended it from the beginning to be explained as it went along so please don't ask or I will be tempted to ruing major plot details. Anyway, thanks to all you dedicated readers who literally comment on every chapter. It makes me so happy to know people are following the story and not dropping it after 1 read through. I spend a lot of time and effort on my stories so it means a lot when I get reviews so thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

 **I'm sorry if I don't pm all of the reviews but I've been super busy recently with uni. I just started my first year and I'm doing animation which takes a lot of time to get the hang of. Hopefully in the future you'll be seeing my tv shows rather than my fanfictions but until then thanks for reading!**


	10. Heart Of Gold

Unbecoming chp 10

* * *

 **Heart of Gold**

* * *

When Nomura hissed and harshly placed the teen on the nearest flat surface, Strickler knew something was wrong. He saw the way Nomura's fingers were stained a greyish white, no doubt corroded harshly by sunlight, but that made absolutely no sense. Since when did sunlight hit the palms and raised surface of skin and just forget to hit the others? …Unless it wasn't really sunlight, unless it was the Magic of Daylight possessed by a Trollhunter. Strickler shook his head in confusion. The Amulet of Daylight was destroyed and by all means the magic should have then been destroyed along with it. He decided not to jump to conclusions despite the evidence pointing to one fact; Jim had somehow awakened the Magic of Daylight again.

"What happened to Jim?" he asked quickly, wondering if there was any need for medical assistance.

"He used the Trollhunter's magic. I am not sure how, but he channelled it through his _body._ If such a thing was possible before…" she trailed off in wonderment.

"What!" Strickler cried out in shock, the implications falling onto him harshly. "There's a reason why no Troll, let alone a _human_ doesn't channel magic through their body! They'll die from the energy itself!"

As if on que he remembered the more imminent problem. He unwrapped the limp figure on the ground from the burnt cloth and hissed at the stinging heat from his brief contact. Jim was immobile but Strickler could clearly see the pain and strain etched into his face, the way his body was so dry, the sweat itself evaporating into a mist from the heat. How the boy was still alive was beyond him. He got up and moved to the next room to find Blinky reading a book.

"Quickly, get as many articles of clothing that you can and douse it with cold water," Strickler commanded urgently.

"What?" Blinky asked in confusion. Before he could even ask why, the Changeling threw in a few of his old clothes and Blinky caught them. The Troll did as he was told even though he was confused, understanding the look of frantic rush instantly.

When they moved into the next room he was taken by shock. A woman sat by the immobile figure of Jim. He rushed in worry to the teen's side, taken by the sudden fear that in any moment he would simply stop breathing. He had failed Kanjigaar, he had failed Draal and now he was going to fail yet another Trollhunter. No- he was not allowed to fail any longer! He let Strickler take the lead, placing the clothes over the boy's body and covering him from head to toe.

"Why are you doing this?" Nomura asked in confusion.

"From my limited knowledge on magic," Strickler emphasised 'limited', "I know that he has become the medium now. Until the energy from his system dissipates he doesn't need anymore sunlight in his system. The waters there to cool him down although I'm not even sure that will help. Can you shut the blinds?"

"I have read no such thing to reinforce such a claim," Blinky said, "however the magic must have channelled evenly through his body. If we want to absorb it, we need to do so thoroughly."

The room fell into silence. Nomura was the first to look up in a confused haze, not quite comprehending what had just happened for her to come here. Not an hour ago she was preparing herself to be offered as blood sacrifice for Gunmar's plans. Now here she was, saved by an old enemy, a child who can channel ancient magic through his body and in the lair of a Changeling she had worked with.

Angor Rot, completely unfazed by the frantic actions of the people in the room, watched on silently and critically. He was not one to act on emotion, to worry about others, to care for their meagre lives. The lives of those who he loved were long gone, taken by Gunmar and whatever scrap of kindness he had left was stolen by the Pale Lady. It came as no surprise to him that he finally had to be the voice of reason in midst of such an emotionally driven group.

"Instead of worrying for the child, you should be worrying for our plans. As we speak Aarrgh is leading a dozen Changelings here," Angor informed coolly, arms folded and leaning on the wall.

"We can't trust all of them to keep this place a secret from Gunmar," Strickler hissed, knowing full well how much a Changeling's love for their brethren extended. If the moment they were disadvantaged, it was natural to think of themselves first before they thought of others. At least one Changeling in the group would no doubt report back to Gunmar.

"We need a place where they will be safe, but they can't know about our base," Blinky rationalised. "What about the human library. I have trekked there in my spare time and they have an underground level which holds many wonderous books!"

"Of course," Stricker said to himself. "I don't think Gunmar is looking to go underground for a while. He will not search for them over there. I will meet the Changelings and send them off before Aarrgh gives away our location."

Strickler stalked off in a hurry leaving Blinky with an angry Changeling, a homicidal assassin and an unconscious Trollhunter. Things were great…

* * *

Barbara was beginning to become more than just worried. If this went on any longer she would be hysterical. It had been nearly three days since she had seen her baby boy. Her worries were only partly assuaged when Mrs Nunez told her that she had seen Jim just the other day. It was safe to say that the women seemed less than pleased at what her son had told her. Barbara couldn't care less about what others thought. The whole world was burning as man-eating Trolls roamed the streets above. She didn't even know if it was this bad all around the world and the worst part was, her son had some hand in all of it.

"I want to go up there and kill those monsters," a man grunted angrily, tapping his feet rather loudly.

"If the army couldn't even beat them, how do you suppose you will?" Barbara asked calmly.

"So, what, we're just going to sit down here and pretend everything is okay?!"

"Nothing about this situation is _okay,_ " she growled as she pulled his bandage tighter than needed.

The man grunted his pain but unfortunately couldn't take the hint to stop talking. He was angry. His world was ripped apart by some monsters and all everyone wanted to do was pretend everything was okay, like they would somehow be able to live the rest of their lives in this dingy fallout shelter.

"So what's the deal huh doc! Your son join those monsters or something? I saw him jumping to save them when we let those abominations inside. Maybe he's one of them!"

Barbara wanted to hit the man hard, but she held herself back, reminding herself of the vows she took as a doctor. "Do no harm," she mumbled, rubbing her forehead in rising irritation. Her attention turned to the exit and a frown creased her features. She had not seen her son in nearly three days. Her chest constricted in a ball of worry.

"Oh Jim, where are you?"

* * *

The pain instantly stopped. Jim patted his body in confusion before looking up at the endless expanse of nothing. For a moment Jim thought he was going to fall down. After an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak, he managed to fall… but not fall? He twisted sideways, his previous upside down becoming his new upright. It was like he was in a zero-gravity simulation, except there were no walls, no indication of what was truly up or down. He was surrounded by white. It was by far the trippiest thing he had ever experienced. It was almost like there was no up or down, left or right but rather direction had no meaning. It was infinite and yet compressed.

His body shivered when he felt something… _someone_ , engulf him. He let out a surprised yelp before stumbling backwards, trying to get away from the presence. It oddly felt familiar but that didn't mean he wanted it on him in this strange world.

"Get off me!"

It did, the blue energy sizzling out of his skin merged together into a small blinding vortex before turning into an old man with a white beard and a blue robe. Jim narrowed his eyes and blinked out the white spots before taking in the familiar figure.

"You look familiar…"

"Of course, I do. This is how you imagined my physical body after all. It is quite an amusing stereotype," he laughed in the familiar, age old voice.

"Merlin," Jim exclaimed in surprise before kneeling.

"Oh, this is amusing indeed. I was only joking about kneeling," Merlin laughed before stroking his white beard playfully. "That will do as an apology for imagining me as an old man. I am far more beautiful in my real form."

Jim blinked in complete confusion as he stood up. Irritation, reverence, a strange need to both obey and hit the man on his head, stirred into a confusing mix of emotions. He had never caught the playful note in Merlin's voice before until now, but it was really annoying to realise Merlin asked him to kneel before him when right before thought he was going to die in battle with Gunmar.

"I can sense your irritation"

"Then you know why," Jim bit back, rubbing his forehead to calm himself down. "Is this all a joke to you?!"

Merlin's previously smiling figure turned serious in an instant, the hard glint in his eyes taking away from his still jovial smile. Jim couldn't help but gulp when he felt the man's- no spirit's- power. A sense of reverence almost had him kneeling willingly again.

"I am quite serious when it matters. I would not have given up my time of rest for millennia's otherwise. I have, after all, quite literally given up my afterlife for this cause."

"Why couldn't you just leave the magic inside the amulet and rest then?" Jim asked.

"Because boy, our souls hold the magic. The magic in your soul is quite beautiful. Do you want to see it?"

Jim didn't have the time to protest before Merlin's hands pushed right into his chest, gently grabbing something inside of him and pulling it out. Jim gasped as a golden sand like material weaved around the ancient wizard's hand. It moved into an entrancing circle before compacting itself into a small orb above his hand.

"wow," he mumbled in awe as he gently took the golden orb.

"My boy, you literally have a heart of gold," Merlin said with a warm, proud smile. "It is why I chose you, a human, when I had never before. The moment you touched the Amulet, I knew that you could withstand the intense power of my magic. A rare feat for any Troll, let alone a human mind you."

"Thanks? But then why did it hurt so much?" he asked, remembering the agonising pain he was in not a moment ago.

"Your magic is working to channel mine across your body in a manner that won't destroy you. The moment yours runs out, Daylight will affect your body. It did not kill you instantly since you are human."

Jim ran through this newfound knowledge again and again in wonderment. All of it suddenly made a lot more sense. The Amulet's necessity became all the more clearer to Jim, and he began to wonder if any of the future Trollhunter's could ever really be Trolls anymore.

"Ahh, I see you are understanding the nature of our magic. It is a complex study. I had taken hundreds of years to master even the basics, but you will only have to channel what I have already learnt."

"The Amulet helped regulate the magic right? Wouldn't I need something to help again?" Jim asked.

"Indeed, but that is something you should take up with your mentor, Blinkous. Unfortunately, my time with you is short. Until next time young Trollhunter."

The spirit morphed into a shining blue light before merging with his gold and disappearing into his chest. Jim decided to not dwell on the fact that he had someone else's soul literally residing in his body.

"It's time to wake up"

* * *

 **Wow, sorry for the late release. I have some pretty cool ideas to incorporate into this story later. Can't wait for that. Until then please have patience. I take longer to update because my study schedule is really intense right now and juggling that with work is a real pain. I write whenever I want to unwind and recently I haven't had the time to unwind.**

 **I also understand that Merlin's character can seem a bit uncaring, maybe even unaffected by other people's deaths and such but there's a reason for that, which isn't entirely canonical considering we didn't get much on Merlin in the 2 seasons we had. I've just decided to write my own version of his backstory so his characterisation and reasoning makes sense. It probably won't make sense to you right now but in future chapters with hindsight it will.**


	11. To Hot In Here

Unbecoming chp 11

* * *

 **Too Hot In Here**

* * *

Blinky was quick to jump awake when he heard the faintest sound of stirring. His heart elated when the boy shuffled, groaning slightly as he blinked his eyes open. His relief turned to worry when he noted the sheer amount of magic still circulating the boy's body. He was certain human children had pupils and clearly defined sclera, but all he could see was the intense blue magic of Daylight. Thankfully it didn't seem like Jim himself had noticed it, so it probably wasn't painful to the child.

"You're awake!" Blinky exclaimed, hugging the boy tightly.

Jim pulled away, rubbing his head in pain. "Ugh, I have the biggest headache after talking to him."

"Who?" Blinky asked in confusion.

"Oh, um… Merlin?" he replied, shutting his eyes tightly and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Blinky took a moment to process what he had just heard. The magic of the Amulet he could understand being passed down through the residue effect, but to transfer a soul without an inanimate object such as the Amulet—well it was beyond him how the boy was even alive.

"How is that possible? You cannot physically retain someone else's entire soul, let alone the magic of someone as powerful as Merlin! His energy should be killing yours! I thought you simply possessed the residual magic of the Amulet but this- this is beyond the natural laws!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jim replied dryly. "More importantly, Merlin said something about helping me regulate his magic and that you knew how. I'm not a master mage or anything, but if my time playing D&D has taught me anything, it's to know that having a golden soul has to mean something. Do you know anything about it?"

The implications of Jim's new revelations had Blinky deep in thought. He had a million different theories flush straight into a jumbled mess as he looked the boy over from head to toe.

"Golden souls are extremely rare… how can a human… never mind. You my boy are the strangest human I have ever met. A human, time-travelling Trollhunter, with a soul of gold, the rarest and most magically inclined. Fairies used to have such powerful souls the most, you would find the rare Troll but never a human. Humans are rarely magically disposed, let alone disposed enough to harbour a golden heart."

Jim rubbed the back of his neck in sudden unease. Maybe it was being talked about like he was some sort of rare artefact, or it was the general unease that came with being picked apart mentally by someone academically minded like Blinky, but whatever it was, he wasn't comfortable with it.

"Ok, I get it, I'm like the super rare action figure you win in a party box. Can we focus on the part where you regulate Merlin's magic, so I don't feel like I'm constantly in a furnace?"

"That might be a little trickier than you imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered why Trolls never use magic through their bodies, but rather channel it through a medium."

"Like the Amulet or the Shadow Staff… I didn't really pay it much mind. But Aarrgh uses his magic to enhance his strength, doesn't he?"

"Yes indeed, very nice deduction," Blinky praised to which Jim perked up excitedly too. He had hardly been recognised often in the previous timeline, being more inclined to fight rather than to read or think strategically and academically like Blinky wanted him to be.

"You will also notice that, Aarrgh has several markings running across his body. They serve as the channel across his body to regulate his magic."

Jim gawked, a smile drawing his face up. "Wait are you saying that I need to get tattoos? When can we leave?"

Blinky raised an amused brow before turning to the door with a worried frown. The others hadn't come back yet from relocating the Changelings. This whole mess with Gunmar wasn't meant to happen. It was a simple reconnaissance mission; get the information and get out. They had lost the advantage of surprise.

"It would be more prudent to think of a plan when everyone is together," Blinky replied.

That would be okay with him, if his body didn't feel like it was dunked into stinging hot water and then shoved into a sauna. Jim pulled his collar in discomfort before deciding that he would rather just go shirtless than suffer this heat.

"They better come back sooner," Jim grumbled.

* * *

Telling Nomura to stand down and lay low with the rest of the Changeling's was like telling a persistent cold to go away. He would just have to wait it out until she decided to leave by her own free will. Until then she was going to plague him with her irritating presence. He had gotten along with her previously out of necessity, but she wasn't quite so necessary anymore or quite so easy to tolerate.

"I will not sit by as you play us like chess pieces," she hissed. "You promised us protection when Gunmar ruled and you failed. You have lost my trust."

Strickler felt a stabbing pain in his chest, the devastated landscape surrounding him, not helping his sudden bout of guilt. He pushed the debilitating emotion down as quickly as it rose.

"I could not have foreseen Gunmar's betrayal, and do not pin the blame solely on me. You had just as much a part in helping me bring him here. At least I didn't betray the one I loved."

Nomura hissed before grabbing Strickler's shirt and pulling him closer. In his weaker human form, he could not fight back as easy, but she saw the way his eyes flashed yellow, threatening to draw out his stronger form. She threw him down and he straightened out his jacket.

"Do not talk of Draal. I did what I had to for _your_ cause."

" _Our_ cause," Strickler replied angrily. "I was doing this for all Changelings, not just for myself."

"And look how much good it did us."

Aarrgh and Angor Rot shook their heads in irritation at the back of the party. For as long as they were walking the two changelings had been constantly bickering. The silent assassin was so close to simply killing both and forgetting his crusade against Gunmar to retire back into his eternal sleep. Aarrgh decided it was best to push himself in-between the two of them to cut them from each other's company. For once the pacifist method worked.

They soon reached Strickler's office. The man opened the right door to his private drawer room where he remembered Jim was sleeping. The boy was apparently awake and completely shirtless. He didn't look good. His body glistened with sweat, the skin tinged a slight red, and his normally expressive blue eyes were glowing iridescent with magic. Terrifying images of the Pale Lady came to mind, but he shoved them down. With the amount of sheer magic Jim was letting out it would be no surprise if he could match the Pale Lady herself.

"How did it go?" Blinky asked.

"The Changelings are safely stored away under the Library," Strickler said before slumping on the couch.

"For how long, is the question," Nomura replied, eyes narrowed.

The rest of the group watched on in worry as the two Changeling's glared at each other. Jim seemed to look past them in favour of Aarrgh. He shot the Troll a worried look before moving up to him.

"Are you alright. Usurna she…" Jim began before not knowing how to continue.

"Usurna?" Blinky asked in confusion.

Aarrgh let out a low groan of pain and turned away to lie down. He was far too tired to explain what had just happened. Jim turned to Blinky and solemnly explained the situation to both Strickler and Blinky. When he touched upon the subject of Dictatious, he paused before deciding to move on and save his mentor another heartache.

"So Usurna, betrayed us… Aarrgh, I am so sorry," Blinky said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What do we do now? It's not just Gunmar and Bular we have to worry about. Usurna's soldiers are fearsome and some of the best warriors in Troll-kind, and now that Gunmar knows of Jim we do not have the element of surprise."

"How about finding a way to regulate the magic before I die," Jim grumbled uncomfortably.

Angor noted the way the magic of Daylight was growing in power. Now that its abilities were pulled to the surface, if they didn't regulate it soon enough, there would be no time left. The boy would die, but he was a runes master, having spent more than a few hundred years studying the art form.

"Jim, you will have to be patient. We do not have the equipment or knowledge to draw channels on your body. The frame work for a human body and a troll body are very different as well!" Blinky replied.

"The Trollhunter is right," Angor Rot interrupted, bringing the group's attention to him instantly. "If we wait more than a day, the magic of Daylights power will increase, and he will die."

His heart skipped a beat in worry. Jim looked down to his hands before groaning into them loudly. The stress was eating him alive and here was another thing to add to the pile of horrible news since the Invasion. The Amulet had broken, his best friend was murdered, he had to bury his old Troll-roommate and bully, everyone he cared about other than his mother had forgotten about him, and now he was dying?! Anger bubbled inside of him.

"You must be lying! Why would you tell me anyway!" Jim growled furiously at Angor Rot. "If you just kept silent, I would have died just like you wanted me to!"

"You _will_ die by my hands," Angor replied lowly, arms folded as he leaned forward ever so slightly, "only after you play your part in destroying Gunmar and the Pale Lady."

Strickler wondered how such a dysfunctional group hadn't already killed each other yet. He glanced at Nomura, irritation bubbling in his chest, before he bit down his anger and decided to focus on the task at hand. If he could handle Bular the Irritating, then he could handle this group.

"Angor Rot is fabled to be one of the most proficient trolls in magic Jim. It's best you leave with him while we discuss our next move," Strickler said.

"I don't trust him, and you shouldn't either. Blinky, you tell them. He killed Aarrgh in the old-timeline and you ordered it Strickler," Jim added heatedly.

"Jim, what happened… _then_ doesn't really affect what happens now," Blinky replied in a soft placating voice.

That hit hard. Jim winced as he sat back down, glancing at his old mentor with a frown. Once again, he was reminded that these weren't the same people he had spent months bonding with. However, Blinky was right, this wasn't that timeline, this wasn't the Angor Rot who was tasked to kill him. They were under very different circumstances and it was unfair to judge them on something they didn't really do.

"Fine, but I want to see my mother first. If I'm going to die, and my life is in _his_ hands, I don't want any regrets," he sighed.

* * *

Claire looked at her brother's toy sadly. Her baby brother was gone and it seemed the only person who cared was her. Her mother and father seemed to be more worried about other people and their satisfaction. It made her angry, angry that they weren't there for Enrique, that when he was gone they were able to brush it off so easily and move on. They didn't even go upside to look for his body! She was the one who took care of him, who fed him, who bathed him, who put him to sleep at night when he cried.

She was the one who loved him.

Since the monsters took over, all everyone had been doing was sitting inside a constrained fallout shelter, rationing food and moaning in self-pity. No one had done anything… except for Jim. She had never paid any attention to him before. He had made a weird first impression and after that he kept occasionally glancing at her as if he wanted to talk but didn't know where to start. When she sat down next to him on the first day of the Invasion, she had expected the same eagerness, but he seemed more closed off, extremely distant… but she remembered what he said. Enrique was safe, and he just _knew_ it when he spoke, like he was somehow confident of the matter. She would have dismissed it, gone of on her own to find her brother, if he hadn't seemed to know a group of those monsters personally, if he hadn't gone top-side with them to do who-knows-what.

Finding Jim was only a bonus, an easier way to get to Enrique, but her brother was first priority. She had waited for three days for Jim to come back, but time was wasting away and maybe her brother was too. She stormed towards her mother in anger after packing a bag with some provisions. She was talking to a group of rather angry and frustrated looking people.

"Mother we have to speak," Claire said sternly.

"We'll speak later Claire," Andrea replied with a warning note.

"Now!"

Mrs Nunez turned to the group of angry people and apologised with a waned smile before dragging her daughter to an empty corner.

"Claire, do you know how hard it is to placate these people?! I am doing my best to keep the peace here and you're not helping!" she harshly whispered.

"Keep the peace? Is that what you're worried about? It doesn't matter anyway. The moment our supplies run out, we'll have to go out there and we'll be eaten anyway," she replied back angrily. "Why don't you care about what matters? We need to go look for Enrique!"

Andrea took in a deep breath to calm herself. Her daughter was pushing her beyond her capabilities but inside a metal can full of angry, grieving people, it was her job to be calm and collected. The grief of loosing her son threatened her at every corner to turn her into a moaning and crying mess. But she wasn't allowed that grief, not when she was the leader, not when everyone looked to her for help.

"Your brother is… gone," she sighed. "Leave it be and move on."

"Y-you don't even care do you! What if I died? Would you even care?!" Claire screamed angrily.

Andrea snapped. She punched the metal wall suddenly, her knuckles cracking and bleeding in the process. Claire watched on in shock.

"O-of course I care," Andrea wailed in frustration. "Don't you think I want to just rest and grieve? I miss my son every day, but I can't stop, or everyone, even you will die! I need to keep the peace as leader, I need to ensure that no one else loses another son."

"But you haven't lost him," Claire replied in a pleading voice. "I know he's still alive. I don't know where but I will find him!"

"Claire you need to drop-"

"Mrs Nunez!"

"What is it?" the woman sighed as she turned to see a rather frantic looking man.

"The boy, Mrs Lake's son has come in! It was like he appeared through a black hole! He came with one of those demons!"

"Claire, we will speak later," Andrea said as she walked off with the man.

Jim was here? Claire gripped her backpack with a resolved look. She was not going to stay put. She was going to find Enrique even if no one believed he was alive. Taking out a pen she quickly wrote her mother a goodbye letter.

She was not going to be left behind anymore.

* * *

 **Ok, so we get a few clues as to where Jim's powers are going. No more amulet if people are wondering. Don't get me wrong, the amulet is pretty cool, but this Jim won't be needing it anymore** **. Also we finally get Claire back into the story. Notenrique will also be joining the crew soon! Thanks to everyone who liked and reviewed my story. It's great to see so many people enjoying my work!**

 **Also, news update on my life, which will definitely affect update time. My parents are kind of annoyed with me, so they decided that when I turn 19, which is in like 13 months, they'll be kicking both me and my brother out of the house. I won't be getting any financial help so I started applying for another job so I can save up. T_T Couple that with full-time uni, I probably won't have much time to relax and write fanfiction anymore. So basically I have a years deadline to become self-sufficient and find myself an apartment somewhere in Sydney and if you know Australian house prices, you'll understand why I might need a LOT of money.**

 **Yup that's why I'll be updating less frequently from now on.**


	12. Pain & Gain (re-uploaded)

Unbecoming chp 12

* * *

 **Pain and Gain**

* * *

Her heart elated at the sight of her son. A million questions and worries flooded into her mind, but she was so relieved. The idea of loosing Jim had frightened her awake the past few nights, driving her mad with worry. It was still disconcerting to see her son in ragged clothes, that seemed torn at the thread, with a headband wrapped around his eyes, but he was _alive._ She ran up to him and wrapped him in her arms before letting out a strained mix of a laugh and a cry.

"Jim, y-you're here," she whispered in relief.

"Mom," he replied, voice wavering.

"What happened to you? Why are you wearing a blind-fold? Are your eyes hurt?" Barbara asked in worry as she moved to take off the cloth.

Jim caught her hand and hastily pulled it away. He took in a deep breath, wondering how to break it to his mother. What should he say? _Hey mom I'm like a warlock from D &D! _He didn't think that would go well, and neither would be breaking the news about his body being eaten away by magic. His mother was a doctor, a scientist foremost, and she would have trouble letting him find a solution from any other source other than modern human medicine. But she deserved to know.

"Mom, please don't freak out ok," Jim said, ghosting his hands over the cloth.

Barbara had expected to see several frightening things when he pulled off the cloth. Were his eyes gauged out? Was it infected? Was he somehow turned blind by those monsters? She did, however, not expect to see her son's normally ocean blue eyes glow an unearthly bright hue, nor feel some form of inexplicable power from the energy wisping through it. She didn't know she was even holding her breath until Jim closed his eyes shut.

"W-what was-"

"It's… hard to explain," Jim began lamely.

"Your offspring is dying from magic poisoning," Angor Rot said impatiently.

It wasn't that she hadn't noticed a large intimidating monster like figure behind her son before, but some part of her ascertained that the monster wasn't an immediate threat. Now her attention was narrowed onto the tall, intimidating figure, and her worry and fear turned into anger and frustration.

"Dying? What do you mean by dying? Did you do this to him, because I swear if you did, I will-"

"-Mom, it wasn't his fault. It's- It's just a long story okay. He's going to help me fix it but it's still going to be risky. I just thought you should know"

"Just thought I should know?!" Barbara replied angrily. "I'm your mother Jim. I should know everything about what's going on! You can't just tell me you're dying and not explain it to me. I can help, I'm a doctor."

"This is magic," Jim replied in frustration. "There's nothing you can do. Believe me, if you could, I would be coming to you first."

"Jim, I'm worried about you. Why can't you stay here? Let someone else do whatever it is you're doing," she begged.

His expression seemed to turn into a weary smile. "That's what got this mess happening in the first place," he whispered sadly. "It's not something I can give to someone else."

"No Jim, I'm your mother and I'm going to put my foot down on this now! No more running off to do- whatever it is you're doing!"

She was worried. Every second was killing her, not knowing where her son was, not knowing if the one person she loved the most was still even alive or not. He knew that, and he couldn't even imagine the anxiety that could come with her position, of feeling so powerless, only being able to watch as her son went to risk his life. He would have moved to comfort her but the sound of nearing thuds of feet took his attention away.

"Jim Lake, we need to have a word"

It was Mrs Nunez, and she did not sound pleased. Barbara sent the woman a glare, annoyed at the interruption.

"We need to know the situation. We may be able to survive here for a month or two but beyond that these facilities are inadequate for so many people. We have a right to know the situation."

Jim had to concede to that. These people had lost too much because of his mistakes, because he had failed in his duty. The least they deserved was an explanation and an apology.

"I will explain… although the history behind Gunmar and his army is new to me too. He has been hell bent on conquering our world for millennia's. It was the job of a Trollhunter to keep Troll Kind a secret and safe from Gunmar and his hordes. I'm the most recent Trollhunter… a-and I'm really sorry for failing… I promise, I'll be doing everything in my power to fix this."

"Fix this?" she spat harshly. "Will _fixing_ this bring my son back?"

"With all due respect, my son is risking his life for you," Barbara defended hotly, arms folding defensively. "Jim shouldn't even be doing this in the first place."

"Mom!" he finally snapped, before he took in a deep breath. "Mrs Nunez is right. I can't turn back time again, but I will do my best. I need to leave now."

Angor was silently amused at the almost frantic look the Trollhunter was giving him. He contemplated leaving the boy to flounder a while longer as these two females debated over his position, as if they had a say in it in the first place. It was the most entertainment he had in centuries, but alas, creating chain ways of magic was a tedious process. They did not have time to spare. He conjured a portal, touching the boy's back to usher him on.

"I need to go mum. Keep safe," he called out hastily as he all but jumped into the black vortex.

* * *

Her heart hammered uncomfortably in her chest as she rolled to the nearest object. The tall Troll with the staff glanced to look back with confusion before seeing nothing. Claire sighed softly, holding a hand to her chest in relief. It was a hard task, disappearing into a portal in front of two very perceptive women, and two potentially dangerous men. She stayed completely still, clutching her bag against her chest, eyes closed, and ears perked up in attention. She had managed to stow away, but then what? She hadn't a clue where Enrique was, and she wasn't comfortable talking to Jim when he was with one of those _monsters._ She would go as far as to suspect that he was even working with them, so how could she trust him? After a moment of contemplative thought, she took in a deep breath, and came to the conclusion that she was just going to tail him for now. The rest she could sort out later.

"This is not good. My mom was freaking out," he whined.

"Your sire is none of my issue Trollhunter. Shall we start with the ceremony before you die?"

"Oh, so it's a ceremony now? What is this, a cult?"

"Do not mock our traditions flesh-bag. You should be grateful to even behold the sight of such a ritual, let alone take a part in one," the tall troll growled dangerously.

Claire watched as Jim backed down with a huff and decided not to say another word. Her attention then went to her surroundings. She was in some sort of cave, with large rock like formations standing up and falling from the ceiling like hanging spears. There was no sky, no sun, but the darkness of the cave was lit by the subtle glow of colourful wisps of light, dancing in the windless air. It was beautiful, magical in fact, but her awe was quickly replaced by her awareness of the company before her. Jim seemed to be pulling off the cloth on his face, and when his eyes blinked open she gasped. It was glowing an ethereal blue, the exact colour of the wisps of light gravitating to his body.

"So that's what we're going to do… you don't have Troll pain-killers by any chance do you?" Jim chuckled nervously.

After being entranced by the scenery, she had missed out on their conversation. Claire peeked her head from behind the concaving rock formation to, much to her embarrassment, seeing Jim strip down to his boxers. Normally she would have had the decency to avert her eyes, maybe even decide to walk away, but she could feel it—something important was going to happen.

"If you die here tonight Trollhunter, at least I will have the pleasure knowing I tortured you to death," the tall Troll said.

"If I don't die, then you'll be seeing me in your last battle," Jim retorted angrily, a shiver raking his body as his legs almost gave way. "Just get it over with already."

It took everything in her body to stop herself from pulling out the gun in her bag and shooting the monster. Jim was surrounded by the light, it's power somehow levitating him in the air, arms and legs spread out. The Troll's golden eyes glinted with a sort of sadistic mirth as it took out a needle like knife and twirled it in its hands. It muttered some sort of foreign language as it dug the knife into Jim's forehead, cutting the flesh as he skipped the eyes barely, cutting down his face and to his collar bone. Wisps of blue and golden light seemed to be burning into the wound. The sounds of restrained hisses turned into muffled sobs and slowly into haunting screams.

Claire had to force the bile back down, unable to watch whatever it was that was happening in front of her. Her classmate, an average boy by all means, was having his skin carved in like an artwork… she didn't know what to think. She needed to find her brother, she needed to know Enrique was safe, and Jim was the only lead she had. Should she save him? No- whatever it was that he was doing, it was something he agreed to. She wouldn't interrupt it, but her eyes were fixed on the morbid scene, entranced in a dark way to what was happening in front of her. The torture seemed to go on for a good hour, Jim having fallen in and out of consciousness through it all. The light that cauterised his wounds glowed a mixture of gold and blue, somehow evening out into a thick, ink like tattoo on his skin.

"H-How much more," Jim wheezed out, eyes half-lidded and unseeing.

"Still awake? I am impressed," Angor Rot replied. "I only have your left leg to complete."

"T-trolls really n-need to g-get painkillers," he laughed weakly.

"It will only hinder the process. We cannot have anything impure in your system. Besides this is only painful because you flesh bags have such frail skin."

Jim bit out another scream again as the Troll carved out a long line down his thigh. He was a bleeding mess, every single part of his body drenched in blood, and illuminated by a glow where the wound had once been. Claire thought it all seemed like something from a horror movie. When the torture was finally over, the light seemed to loosen its grasp on his body, dropping him gently to the ground, which was a relief considering his body ached all over.

Angor Rot took a seat by the edge of the cave, watching with patience as the Trollhunter lay immobile, panting on the ground in pain. Oh, he was enjoying this indeed. He had enjoyed destroying the other Trollhunters with his bare hands, watching as their souls nourished his body. He was certain that Jim Lake Jr would provide the tastiest soul of them all. It was only a bonus to cause as much pain before the kill. He enjoyed their suffering. He enjoyed watching them in the same pain they had allowed his whole clan to go through… his family to go through.

"You can come out now human," he finally called out.

There was a small gasp, the sound of hitched breath, caught in the headlights. The human didn't move. Jim twisted his head to the side wondering who Angor was talking to. It couldn't have been him. He was not hiding anywhere.

"You aren't fooling anyone human. Come out now or I will kill you," Angor Rot repeated, his voice low and sultry. He didn't sound urgent, or worried, but rather calm and so confident in his words that Jim was sure someone was going to die.

A mop of black hair popped up, dishevelled in an oily mess. Jim blinked a couple of times and finally came to the conclusion that, yes, this was Claire standing in front of him. He looked down at his all but naked body and groaned in embarrassment. At least the blood seemed to cover it up…

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a near hysterical note.

Claire bit her lip and pulled her backpack closer to her chest. As Angor Rot rose from his sitting position, she took a step back subconsciously. Despite everything telling her to run, she stood her ground, motivated only by the thought of her crying brother.

"You said Enrique was fine," she finally spoke.

Jim groaned in pain as he struggled to get up. He probably looked calm, but really on the inside a million thoughts were running through his head. A sort of burning fear ran down his spine. How could he explain it? Spending a whole month trapped inside a hostile land, looking for Enrique every day, wondering if it would ever end, if he could ever go back home. He could barely survive down there before he was captured by Gunmar and nearly beaten to death… Claire wouldn't last a day.

"You need to go back to the shelter," he finally spoke.

Her expression turned furious, her hands white, as she gripped her bag hard. Jim could see a desperate sort of grief in her eyes, something mixed with anger, fear and worry. She really did love her little brother, maybe as much, or even more, than he loved his own mother.

"You can't just expect me to go back! You told me he was okay! I need to know where he is. I don't even need your help, just tell me where he is, and I'll find him myself."

"Leave child, or this blade will slip from my fingers," Angor Rot threatened casually.

Jim groaned, forcing himself, despite his body, to stand up and retrieve his clothes. Claire simply stood there, holding her ground and eyeing the two men stubbornly. What was he meant to do? Lead her to her suicide? Take her place again for one child? He didn't have the heart or the time for neither.

"Your brother is safe. I know this for sure, but if you follow him and you die, then its on me," Jim finally explained.

"How do you know for sure? Why should I even trust your word?" she asked snappily.

"In a past life, I really did try to bring him back Claire. I risked everything for you… it was a choice in a series of unfortunate choices that led to Gunmar taking over our world. Please don't ask me to do it again."

She understood absolutely nothing he had said. Still the utter resignation and trauma in his expression, had her anger slipping away. So much was happening that she knew nothing off. Every answer she received brought more questions. She wanted to sort through it all, to find her brother and at least have her family back together again, but even she didn't have the heart to make Jim break down, not with what he had just gone through.

"Don't get me wrong. You will be telling me everything, and I will go to find Enrique by myself if I have too, but until then I'm following you."

Glowing blue eyes shot up with a worried look. He turned to the Troll besides him for help, but Angor simply smirked and let the boy take care of this situation. Jim ran a bloody hand through his hair, exhaustion seeping into his bones.

"Whatever"

Claire had expected some sort of fight to ensue, but Jim simply gave in, propping himself against the rocky backdrop and letting his tired, wounded body shut down. It hurt a little, to realise that he wasn't giving her the time she deserved, but she remembered the torture she had witnessed a moment ago, and decided that he probably wasn't in the mood to talk for a good reason. She awkwardly sat down by the rock she had hidden behind, watching the two figures before her. They looked like they were from an entirely different world altogether.

It was almost like fantasy

* * *

When he woke up again his body felt… not pained. It didn't feel much different from before, but at least he wasn't in constant agony. There was no surge of power or feeling of immortality, like he had expected to receive, after the grief he was given. Nope, he just felt normal… well as normal as one could be covered in their own crusted blood and mostly naked.

"It seems you have survived through the night," Angor Rot said, catching his attention. "We will leave now."

Jim stood up, picking up his baggy clothes with a frown. He needed new ones. He turned to see Claire standing up to join them. His heart beat faster, a sense of nostalgia and trepidation rising in his chest, constricting him painfully. Toby… she couldn't end up like him too. If the pain was horrible enough now, if Claire was hurt or worse—he didn't think he could recover from something like that.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"I probably look worse than I feel," he managed to reply.

"I-I'm sorry for pushing you last night, right after you know…"

"Hmm, don't be sorry for that. Angor here will end up dying for that sooner or later," Jim replied with a nod.

Claire blinked in confusion. She looked at Jim and the Troll eyeing each other like meat for the slaughter and wondered where the history even came from.

"Do not be too eager flesh-bag. For now, we have a common enemy," Angor Rot replied, unfazed as he created a portal with his staff.

The three walked through it into Strickler's Office. Blinky was the first to notice and quickly ran to check Jim over a few times, who was then taken into a crushing hug by Aarrgh. The teen secretly enjoyed the worry and just allowed Blinky to fret over him for a while. Strickler and Nomura came in soon after.

"Mr Strickler?" Claire asked in confusion.

"Claire Nunez. Does she hold a power we are unaware off?" Strickler asked Jim.

The teen scratched his head awkwardly. "Not really," he mumbled. "You know what, Angor can just explain it to you. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Right you are. I will not have you sitting on my couch in that state," Strickler agreed, moving to the corner of the room and picking out a towel from the heap. He turned to Angor and Claire with a frown.

"You have some explaining to do."

* * *

Strickler watched as the room seemed to have erupted in chaos for a variety of different reasons. Both Aarrgh and Blinky were furious at the method Angor Rot used to create the magic pathways on Jim's body. It was the safest, yet most painful method know, and he knew grown Trolls found it difficult to handle, so he wondered how Jim took it. Strickler was more furious that neither Angor or Jim decided to stop a civilian tag-along from coming to their base. Nomura seemed to be the only one who sat quietly and just listened, her eyes cold and calculating.

"Your dubious methods aside, I can understand why Jim was not in the mental condition to keep the girl away, but I expected more from you," Strickler finally said with a disappointed huff.

"I can take care of myself!" Claire replied heatedly.

"Hush, the adults are talking"

Claire wanted so desperately to keep arguing just to annoy Strickler. She had to force herself to calm down, reminding herself that if she continued fighting, it would only make her look more childish.

"If she wants to come, who am I to say no?" Angor Rot replied, with a nonchalant shrug. "Why do you even care if a flesh-bag dies, Stricklander?"

If he knew why he cared, he wouldn't have been such an ass half the time. No, Strickler had no idea why he cared. Some part of him rationalised it was the Work Health and Safety rules he had drilled into his head while he was a teacher, but he figured it wasn't. Maybe he didn't enjoy watching random innocents murdered and ripped to shreds by Trolls. He didn't think that made him care… it just made him a sane individual.

"Send her back now," Strickler sighed.

"I'm not leaving!" Claire finally said, putting her foot down. "My brother is out there, who knows where, probably starving to death, and I will not sit down like a 'good little girl' and let 'adults' tell me what to do anymore!"

Nomura's interest was caught. She could see it, the insurmountable courage within such a small, weak frame. It reminded her of the Trollhunter in a way. She hummed in thought before stopping Strickler from getting up.

"Hmm, little girl, how far will you go to stay?" she asked, cocking a brow.

"I will do anything!" Claire replied unflinchingly.

"Let's test that now, shall we," Nomura laughed as she transformed into her Troll form.

Claire took in a deep breath, not having expected that at all. She didn't know these monsters could even take on human form. Her instincts crawled from within her bravery, telling her to run, but she instead took a deep breath and stood her ground.

"Your little human friend, Jim, iss the Trollhunter, and beyond that he's already proven himsself to be ssstrong. What can you offer little girl?" Nomura asked, circling Claire like a feline would its prey.

"I'm not strong but I will try my best," Claire replied earnestly.

"Sso, you offer courage, resssiliensse, willpower?"

The rest of the Trolls in the room watched, intrigued at what Nomura was playing at. The child clearly looked frightened. Nomura's intimidating wiry figure, glowing cat like eyes, and hissed speech was disconcerting even to them.

"Yes, I'm not going to run away," Claire affirmed.

"Then, prove it to usss. Stand your ground for five minutes and do nothing. If you move to stop me, I will stop, and you have to leave."

Claire took in a deep breath, nodding as she mentally prepared herself. Not a second later the wind was nearly knocked out of her. The purple Troll had kneed her stomach. She doubled down in pain, vomiting whatever food was left in her stomach. She was roughly jerked up by her hair. A blue Troll stepped out with a worried expression.

"Nomura, she is only a child," Blinky said furiously.

"A child who wants to join the adults," Nomura replied unflinchingly. "If she cannot dish out a beating, then she has to prove she can take one."

"This is wrong! We should send her away now," Blinky continued.

"N-no!" Claire shouted, her breath laboured. "I can take it!"

Nomura smiled. Oh, she would like this girl. Aarrgh made a sound of worry from behind her, but she ignored it. She knocked the girl to the ground again and again. Every hit had Claire standing back up, more shakily than the time before. By the end of the session, she couldn't even stand up. Aarrgh looked away, unable to watch such mindless violence. Her skin was blooming with newly coloured bruises, her shoulder had popped awkwardly along the way. She had bit down her lips and muffled her screams through it all. The image of her crying brother kept her standing up again and again, but soon her limbs gave out.

A large weight flipped her over. She noticed Nomura sitting on top of her, hands coming closer, slowly. It wasn't a punch. Her finger was pointed at her face, a sharp nail coming closer and closer, until it was above her right eye.

"This is going too far!" Blinky cried, steeping to move forward when Strickler stopped him, shaking his head in anticipation.

Nomura was looking entranced at the girl beneath her. All the child had to do was retaliate, even just say the word no, and her pain would stop. Her finger drew closer and closer to the unflinching eye. A smile drew on Nomura's face when she finally let out. She pushed her hand against the girl's shoulder, scanning for where it was dislocated before she popped it back in. Claire let out a pained scream as she bit her lip until it bled. White spots flooded her vision before she slowly blinked back into reality.

"I am impressed. You didn't even flinch when I went for the eye," Nomura finally said. "I've decided that I'm going to train you."

That was unexpected. Everyone in the room seemed to be lost for words, but none of them made a move to say no. This was Nomura they were talking about. Saying 'no' to a female Troll was about the closest you could get to a death sentence.

"You'll help me look for Enrique?" she whispered, eyes teary.

"I never said that. I said I'd train you. You can look for him in your spare time," Nomura shrugged before picking her up and gently dropping her on the couch.

"I'll use my healing salve," Blinky finally said, heaving a sigh as he looked at the battered girl. "You really can take a beating."

"I'll remember to put that in my resume," she laughed weakly, before her eyes closed and she blacked out.

* * *

The sink flooded with a sea of red, as the crusted blood seemed to slowly ebb away from his body, leaving a red coppery tint of a reminder where it had stained his skin. It was odd, looking down at his hands, only to see thick dark blue lines running down them in mirroring patterns. It was intricate and perfectly parallel on each side, that he had to give Angor Rot credit for carving them in so flawlessly. He ran a finger over the lines. It seemed to concave in a little, almost like a ridge in his skin, but he knew the cuts had been deep, nearly 3 centimetres deep in fact. He shivered as he remembered the pain of cut skin, the cauterising burns that came right after it, and the endless stinging pain even when the blood had matted and dried. Those few hours happened to be some of the worst in his memories. He took the towel and dried himself off after what seemed to be an eternity under steaming water. His muscles were definitely more relaxed.

When he came upon the gym room's mirror, he paused at his sight. It was his reflection, staring at him like a stranger. The markings ran across his face too. Two interlocking lines on each side from his forehead ran down his eyebrows, all the way to his collarbones, where they seemed to conjoin and separate into different pathways, across his arms and chest, to his back. Admits the darkness of the room, it illuminated his body. He should have thought it was cool. Not a day ago, he was somewhat excited of the prospect of having tattoos at his age. If he was at school this would no doubt elevate him into 'bad boy' status, but now it seemed like such a hollow thought. He was proud of them, proud of the way he didn't devolve into a crying mess during the whole ordeal. Admittedly a few tears did drop, but never once did he ask for it to be stopped. A prouder sort of emotion bubbled through him when he traced the lines on his body. This was his will, his will to continue forward, to never give up.

He begrudgingly chucked on some of Strickler's clothes. It made him look like a mini Strickler and he hated it, but they were the only clothes he had. He made his way to the Office and was shocked at the sight. Claire was sprawled on the couch, a large bruise blooming on her face and her lips bled like they had been punched. Heck he was sure that the right side of her face was swelling up.

"What the heck happened?!" he exclaimed in growing anger.

"Calm down Young Atlas," Strickler placated. "Nomura simply tested her strength."

"Tested her strength?! We all know she doesn't have crazy Trollhunter magic, or even basic training! How could you _test_ her strength?!" Jim cried in anger as he stalked to Nomura. "And you, what made you think you could touch her?!"

"Are you trying to protect the little girl, Trollhunter?" Nomura asked, a grin on her face. "Then it would logical to make sure she could survive admits us, would it not?"

"You didn't have to beat her-"

"-Didn't I? She stood my test quite well. I've decided to train her to fight," Nomura interrupted.

Jim let out an exasperated breath, as he rand both of his hands through his hair, and forced himself to hold back a scream of frustration. He just let out a few calming breaths, looking anywhere but at Claire's battered body. He didn't know what to think. On one hand it seemed like Claire agreed to the test, but on another she was _hurt_. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"When I left to take a shower, I thought all of you would convince her to leave, not _beat_ her," Jim growled out.

Surprisingly it was Blinky who came to Nomura's defence. "It is not what you think Master Jim. Claire agreed to show us her commitment. She agreed to the terms. You cannot speak on behalf of her."

"Blinky, of all people, you're taking their side," Jim said, hurt.

"No, I'm taking Claire's side," he refuted with a frown. "She has every right to choose her own path, just as you have."

Jim knew that, knew that deep down inside, it really was Claire's decision what she wanted to do. He couldn't hold both him and her to double standards, but _he_ was meant to get hurt, _he_ was meant to be the one protecting her. He had done everything to try and stay away from her, force himself to lose her company forever so that she wouldn't die on him. Even if they couldn't know each other like before, it was infinitely better than knowing her again, and then watching her die. Still he relented.

"Okay, but just… don't let her go on dangerous missions until she's ready," Jim relented. "I can't handle her death."

Both Blinky and Strickler looked at each other in worry. It wasn't often in the short few tremulous days they had together, that Jim would look so distressed. He seemed the kind to do so by himself, away from the company of others, and it must have been an accident on his part to make the expression he did. It only further seemed to remind them of the weight of the losses they were dealt the last week. While Jim was the Trollhunter, in the end he was only human, flesh and bones, with the whole package of feelings that living souls came with.

"You should go talk to him," Strickler said absently.

Blinky felt a sudden rise of fear at the thought. No, he wouldn't do Jim any good. He was a curse to all the Trollhunter's he associated with. Jim wasn't the only one who would break if one more person died. Blinky, in his mind had already caused the deaths of Unkar, Kanjigar and Drall, all of whom he was meant to help, but instead killed. Jim was… Jim was just a child in the end. It would be truly tragic if he even became an adult. Blinky knew he should be doing everything in his power then to help, but he was a coward. He just couldn't.

"No, I wouldn't do him any good. He may have known me more in the past timeline, but he's known you more in this one," Blinky said, nodding solemnly as he walked to Aarrgh.

Strickler reluctantly followed after the teen who seemed to be sitting down, out in the school's hallway, right outside the history class he used to be in. Snippets of his memory teaching the students came back, back to a time when this world had structure, where half the children were alive. He had played a hand in their deaths. For that he could not repent.

"It wouldn't do to mope around," he said, unsure of how to offer comfort.

What was he meant to say to a grieving child anyway? 'Here, have a candy?' 'Oh hey, by the way, if your crush dies, it's definitely not your fault.' He was not used to such intimate conversations. Apparently, he didn't need to speak, because Jim, who was still looking at the classroom, began to speak, a sad tone in his voice.

"You know when I came back all covered in dirt… I had gone to bury my friends. When I was walking around outside there were a few corpses here and there. If we don't burn them soon, or put them to rest, it's going to spread a lot of disease."

Out of all the worries he had expected to hear from Jim, it had not been that one. It seemed like the boy was trying to hold back his tears, was trying to think of his duty instead. Strickler wasn't a therapist. Heck, he wanted to join in too now, but he refrained. He would simply affirm the teen until he became comfortable to talk about his real problems.

"You know, how enemy soldiers in Medieval times would barricade towns and throw in dead bodies into the city to kill of the civilian population with disease. Maybe we should try that."

"Trolls don't get sick," Strickler replied.

"It's not that bad," Jim said, trying to convince himself although his voice cracked with sorrow. "12 million Jews died in the holocaust. I'm pretty sure under Stalin, 20 million died in his purging's. You don't think Trolls are committing mass genocide, are you?"

Strickler so desperately wanted to say no, but he couldn't. Lying wasn't in his nature. He did it when he had to, but he preferred giving cold hard facts. It wouldn't be past Gunmar to start purging humans from the top-lands. He was probably doing it now with the Changelings, and soon, given a few years with the help of some magic, he would be murdering in the millions too.

"I'm not going to lie Jim. He probably is."

"What was the plan you created? I need to know. If we kill Gunmar, how many more of his Trolls would be roaming free?"

"The plan was a systematic breakdown of human defences and power. There's was more than 3 million changelings all positioned in various governmental, communications, and military positions of power. It was easy. Once you destroyed communication systems around the world, then you could easily dismantle the government and the army with a few orders from within the Changeling ranks."

Jim blinked in shock. His thoughts were going from his grief back into work. He welcomed it wholly. There was something really impressive and altogether morbid about Strickler's plan.

"Then why were you a school teacher? Shouldn't you have taken a position of power?"

"No, I was helping rebuild the bridge. Becoming a teacher, a part of the community put me in a unique perspective to help plan the invasion with several other great minds."

"You weren't the only one?" Jim asked.

"No, we had seven of the smartest Changelings positioned in each continent for over 15 decades, looking at the weaknesses of their allocated position and assigning infiltrators."

That was impressive… Jim was thinking on the schematics of such a plan, on how much thought and effort had to have gone into it. He had been thinking so hard, trying to forget his pain of grief, when he was shocked by the look on Strickler's face. The normally impassive, cocky man seemed almost on the verge of an anxiety attack.

"Are you okay Strickler?" Jim asked in genuine worry,

Strickler seemed to be startled out of his nightmare, his breath evening out, but still sent the boy a very tired smile. It didn't seem to reach his eyes, not that Jim blamed him. He was hard pressed to find a soul anymore that was capable of smiling without the uneasy look of pain hidden in their expression.

"Just lost in thought," he said.

"It's not good to get lost in those things," Jim agreed. "You'll end up blaming yourself, and we have more important places our minds need to be."

"You do realise I'm the one who planned this whole invasion."

"And I'm the only one who had the power to stop it and didn't try."

"We can blame ourselves all we want, but it won't change a thing," Strickler said bitterly.

"Yeah, I completely agree… but as for Claire, promise me one thing-"

"What is it?" Strickler asked.

"Promise me you won't let her go alone into the Dark Lands alone. If she dies, I'm the one who's going to have to live with it," Jim sighed.

"I promise," Strickler said, nodding.

Jim nodded. They soon fell into a comfortable silence

* * *

 **Heya guys! I'm reposting this chapter because of the embarrassing mistake I made by confusing Draal with Bular. I'm sure a lot of you were confused when you read that one sentence. So, I skimmed through the chapter again and found a few other errors to fix and corrected them too**

 **I drew an image of what I thought his tattoos would look like. It's pretty small when you look at it so click the image to see it bigger I guess. I spent like several hours on it so please tell me what you think about it too!**

 **Yeah, so this chapter was pretty heavy on the physical abuse. So, I thought why is Jim getting all the abuse and then wondered how would Nomura apprentice someone. She seemed like the kind that beat the shit out of her apprentices, so I went with that.**


	13. Glow Stick

Unbecoming chp 13

* * *

 **Glow Stick**

* * *

' _I am vengeance, I am the night, I am bat-'_

"Jim, stop glowing already!' Strickler hissed in irritation.

The Trollhunter felt a childish pout form on his expression. He was just having a moment posing on the rooftop, before Strickler decided to ruin it for him. He was pulled low to the ground, the older man rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Aww come on, I didn't even call out the catch phrase. I'm being silent," he replied.

"What catchphrase? Never mind- you need to disconnect your magic pathways now. You're using too much of its energy and you'll end up alerting any Trolls in the vicinity," Strickler scolded.

"I don't _know_ how to turn it off. Don't you think I would have by now if I knew?" Jim replied defensively. "Anyway, it's just my face right, the rest of me is covered so it shouldn't be that much of a problem."

"It's glowing through your clothes," the man replied with a deadpan expression.

Jim sighed and looked away. Arguing with Strickler was like arguing with a brick wall, in the end you'd just have to give in and accept you're an idiot for doing so. He scanned the street, seeing no Trolls, before looking back at the setting sun.

"Come on, let's go already. We're wasting time," Jim said impatiently.

"If we get caught trying to get you _clothes_ then I will personally castrate you," Strickler relented.

The Changeling looked to his side to realise that Jim had already disappeared. He gave an annoyed grunt before looking down the side of the building and taking the stairs. He soon reached a rather expensive clothing store.

"This is probably the only good thing about an apocalypse," Jim laughed as he picked up an expensive suit. "I would have never been able to afford this before."

For once Strickler had to agree. He picked up the Burberry suit and traced the fine cloth with an almost wistful expression. He shook his head and sighed. Why was he getting so caught up over this?

"Are you sure you want a suit? They're hard to move in," Strickler pointed out.

"Aww, but it would look cool," Jim whined. "We could be like the Men in Black, except you know… Trollhunters."

"Pick one suit, and then we're out to the fitness section," Strickler relented.

No man could ever say no to a free Burberry suit if they considered themselves sane. Strickler took more than a few, revelling in the fact that he didn't have to worry about mobility when his troll form changed clothes for him. They quickly left to find some more practical clothes when Jim decided the expensive tastes didn't end there. Strickler was a little irritated that they moved so far from base for clothes, but when he saw the glimpse of a smile on Jim's face, he softened his high-strung expression. This trip may have been completely unnecessary, but if it elevated their pain for just a while, then it was worth it.

Jim grabbed a bag and chucked in a whole stack of Nike outfits, from track suit pants, to jackets, shoes, shirts and even water bottles. He relinquished in the fact that he was going to stop Gunmar anyway, so it wouldn't hurt to look good doing so. When he entered the dressing room his good mood dropped. There was a body inside, blood splattered across the wall and mirror. It was a horrid smell and a brutal sight, the way maggots seemed to be crawling out of the stinking corpse. Jim nearly lost his lunch as he quickly stumbled away. He was caught by the worried Changeling, who's confusion turned into disgust when he witnessed he sight too. Their brief moment of escapism had been brutally ripped away.

"Did you pack everything?" Strickler asked, ushering Jim away from the corpse.

"Y-yes," Jim replied shakily.

"Good, let's go back"

The trip back had been unpleasantly silent. For someone who was used to death, seeing another corpse wasn't such a shock, but the sour expression on Jim's face explained everything the Changeling needed to know. They weren't meant to see that. For the few hours they had been there, it should have been the few hours they had to escape their reality. Heavens knew they needed that escapist fantasy, even if it was the falsest lie they could tell themselves. Strickler didn't know what to say or to do in this situation. It had been Blinky's fault to allow him to be the emotional provider. He had hardly the right mindset to provide that kind of support. A Changeling had always been encouraged to keep their feelings hidden, their head down, and the end goal in mind. Anything more was a dangerous folly. Apparently Trollhunters were of the same mindset, if Jim's recent behaviour had been cause for anything.

"Do you think Claire would appreciate that I got her things too?" Jim asked, a weak attempt to take his mind off events.

"What do women appreciate? That my boy, is a mystery man has yet to uncover," Strickler replied.

"That's a good point, but really, what do you think? Is it too much? What if I got the wrong size?"

Strickler raised an amused brow. "It would be rather disturbing if you _did_ get the right size."

Jim blushed and groaned into his hands. Watching an adolescent moan and wail in his romantic misery was amusing, but beyond the entertainment, Strickler knew there was genuine fear. Hidden behind placid words and fake smiles, the teen was slowly breaking down, bit by bit.

The whole world was.

* * *

"Hold your arms straight- no not like that"

 _Smack_

"Ouch what was that for?"

"For not doing it right. Stop complaining and continue."

Nomura let out a small groan, shaking her head as she wondered why exactly she decided to train a flesh-bag in the first place. There were more important things to worry about than a little girl with heroic delusions. She grimaced as she watched the girl clumsily swing a sword over her head. The stance was weak, her body was weak, and there was nothing practically fun to do here. In the large expanse of the school gym, movements like that could be passable, but it required skill and finesse to work the environment alongside your enemy. Her little student was too early-in to even consider making her _breathe_ hard, let alone to work the environment during a real battle. Her attention was caught by the opening door, only to see both Jim and Strickler walking in. The teen looked oddly contemplative while her old colleague seemed disgruntled and mortified.

"By the Pale Lady, what are you doing practising with that sword?!" Strickler cried out mortified. "It's a 16th Century relic!"

Nomura could sympathise but was now really the time to fret over relics? Hadn't she given up her precious pottery to bring Gunmar back? What an ill investment that was…

"Calm down Strickler. It is being used for its purpose. How went your little vacation?" she replied bitterly.

"We were doing a _supply_ run," the man bit back angrily, before pulling back, letting out a deep sigh and completely resigning himself. "This is clearly the least of my worries currently," he amended, sending one last forlorn look at his expensive collection piece in the hands of a 16-year-old girl.

"I won't waste this opportunity," Claire said with a serious nod.

"Who said you could stop? Continue swinging that over your head until I say otherwise."

Claire looked like she wanted to protest, but it wasn't like she had the option. Nomura would drop her in an instant if she complained. Despite trembling hands, she continued those grievous motions. Strickler looked completely resigned for the fate of his prized possessions. Heaving a sigh he threw his arms up in exasperation, grumbling some profanities before leaving the room. Nomura watched in silent satisfaction, feeling a little petty for getting her revenge on him like this. Her attention then turned back to Claire.

"Back straight, feet apart. Remember-!" Nomura kicked the back of Claire's knee, dropping the girl on the ground. "A larger troll would fell you in one swoop. Again! Feet apart, knees bent, stance wide."

The girl let out an annoyed groan before standing back up and repeating her motions. Growing bored of watching, Nomura went to the gym seats and sat down. She would have continued watching but she noticed a presence she had ignored before.

"Trollhunter," she acknowledged. "Did you have something to add about my training," she said with a challenging look.

She expected a protest of some sort, but the way the teen looked at Claire like he was seeing a memory caught her off guard. She had heard his whimsical story of travelling back in time. She remembered back to when they first met in battle. Clearly, he knew her in some way before they met, or it would be rather creepy that he knew her by name. What came out of his lips next shocked her.

"Draal trained me in the same way…"

"You knew him?" she asked, her curiosity peaked as an oddly painful feeling constricted her chest.

"Not the Draal you knew, but he was a good friend either way."

"Yeah he was…"

"What was he like?" Jim asked, face scrunched in an indiscernible emotion.

"Loud, obnoxious and largely childish, but he had his moments."

Nomura's face scrunched up in a grimace, her thoughts wandering to Draal. She had fought him, loved him and killed him, and for that she could not forgive herself. In the end what was it worth… not more than his life, she realised. Her ears perked up to a sound of a familiar whistle cutting through the silence.

"Peer Gynt, where have you heard that?"

"From a friend. She told me once that she heard it when she was all alone. As the curtains rose and the orchestra swelled, she heard the story of Peer Gynt; a little boy who stumbles into a mountain of trolls. There he faces a troll king, who tells him, 'To thy self be true, and who cares what the world thinks?'"

Nomura watched on, her eyes wide with confusion before realisation sunk in. She wouldn't just tell anyone something like that, for who else could it be? The last person she had opened up to like that had been Draal. The melancholic expression on the boy's face, turned somewhat hopeful as he looked into her eyes. She recognised the emotion.

"I told her she was never going to be alone… but it's been a while and she might have forgotten."

She opened her mouth slightly only for the gym door to slam open. Blinky walked through the door, holding what looked to be a scroll.

"Master Jim, we have much to discuss!"

Jim whined… "Really?"

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Blinky asked.

Claire raised up her hand, catching the attention of the others. "Umm… can I take a break now?"

Nomura smirked, a sadistic smile on drawing up her lips. "Of course... not."

* * *

The office was filled with contemplative silence. The lights were almost always turned off, so as to not alert any roaming Gumm-Gumms of their location, but the small privilege was allowed in the windowless secret office. A small lamp dimly lit the room, barely illuminating the faces of its occupants. Jim thought it made it look like an exclusive cult gathering, but he had hardly any humour left in him to voice his musings.

"We need to discuss future plans," Blinky finally said, breaking the silence.

The group nodded, in agreement, their movements still and pensive. Jim found himself tense, and he could see Claire from the corner of his eye, also conflicted on whether or not to say anything. He decided to take the lead. They had waited enough. Each day that went by had Gunmar amassing more and more soldiers for his army. Even he could tell the number of patrols increased greatly.

"I suggest we have Angor Rot portal all of us straight in Gunmar's HQ and ambush him. The quicker we act the less time he has to prepare," Jim finally said.

"Foolish plan _Trollhunter_ ," Angor Rot replied, arms crossed with a cocky smile adorning his face.

"Of course _you_ would think so," Jim replied with a frown. He looked expectantly at the rest of the group, hoping that someone would back him up. Much to his displeasure both Aarrgh and Blinky seemed unwilling to help, and Nomura simply looked impassively at the table. In a final ditch effort, Jim turned to Strickler who sighed and shook his head.

"Charging Gunmar without a plan is what got the previous Trollhunter killed," Strickler replied with a frown.

Apparently Strickler's choice of words seemed to sour multiple individual's expressions. No one wanted a reminder of Draal's loss. Strickler shrugged it off. What was done, was done, and there was nothing to do about it now.

"If we can even hope to have a chance, we need a plan, and allies. I propose we ally ourselves with the Changelings. Right now they lay hidden, waiting restlessly, and it would be beneficial for both parties to get involved."

"More Changelings?" Blinky exclaimed in shock. "Preposterous! We'd much rather follow Master Jim's plan and just offer ourselves up. Your kind has not had a good reputation of keeping loyalty."

Jim hated to admit it but Strickler did have a point. As much as he didn't trust half the Changelings out there, what other ally did they have? For what it was worth, he did have some trust in Strickler... well at least this version of Strickler.

"Blinky… maybe Strickler has a point. They were your enemies before, but Gunmar's out trying to kill them. We can count on self-preservation instincts at worst," Jim offered. "But they aren't going to listen to me. You should go instead."

"You would be right, but…" Strickler began, voice uneasy, "I was the figure head of the Janus Order. I was the one who lead my people to their doom. They would not be so easy to trust me anymore. I suggest we send Nomura in."

Nomura sent Strickler a nod, her eyes glinting with a sort of respect for his reasoning. Not everyone was happy with the plan however. Blinky crossed all four of his arms, brows knitted with worry.

"Then Master Jim should go along… as a show of power of course," Blinky added, unsure of whether to trust their fate in the hands of old enemies. Having Jim travel with the Changelings would no doubt be enough to make sure they couldn't be double crossed.

Nomura and Strickler seemed to grow tense, and the mood followed soon. No doubt the meagre remnants of trust the group had was falling apart. Angor Rot watched on in irritation. As far as he was concerned, their little party was only formed out of necessity. There was no reason to require any level of trust in their mutually beneficial relationships. Was he to be the only one to point out the obvious.

"You are all forgetting, that our _mighty_ Trollhunter has been reduced to a mere flesh-ling. We cannot simply bring in an army of Changelings and fight Gunmar. We will have to wait for his magic reserves to accommodate his body."

"And not to mention, we have a bunch of angry humans in a Fallout Shelter!" Claire finally added, a frown on her face. "I know the situation there. Everyone is grieving, angry and restless. No doubt their supplies will run out sooner rather than later, and none of you decided to give them any useful instructions to survive. I won't be the only one to bail"

She didn't mean to sound accusatory, but weren't these the people- er well _trolls-_ that was meant to protect others? She didn't know much of the situation, but she was assuming so. It was the human world that suffered from not being informed of giant freaking rock monsters living underneath them! She thought, as far as things were considered, the humans deserved to the situation.

"Claire, I've already tried to explain things to them," Jim began, his face scrunched in a worried frown. "Every time I went, it seemed they hardly listened."

"But they would listen to a member of the community," Strickler began, gears turning in his head. "We need to bridge our relations. If we can get the Changelings to help the humans, we could help them escape."

"There are forests surrounding Arcadia," Blinky added. "Gunmar's soldiers would no doubt be patrolling shaded forest without worry, even if it was the morning."

"All the more reasons for the Changelings to come along," Jim said, perking up turning to Strickler.

"Then it's settled. Here's the plan-"

* * *

Jim let out a frustrated sigh. Angor Rot refused to shadow-walk them to the Changelings hide-out. He understood that the troll felt like he was being used as a vehicle, but was now really the time to complain about something like that? Despite this, Jim understood- well to some extent. He did have the Ring of Copernicus, but he wasn't about to turn Angor Rot into his slave. It was just there so the assassin didn't- well _assassinate_ him before they could really fight.

"I will go in first. Follow behind me," Nomura ordered, voice oddly authoritative.

There was no reason to disagree, so he followed suite, taking precaution to not cause much noise. The trip to the library had been rather uneventful. It was just down the street from the school anyway. It was entering the library that they had to be cautious about. Nomura whistled twice before entering the room. Dozens of fluorescent eyes glistened from the darkness, a sight that promised death. Thankfully death didn't ensue, instead bodies, both human and troll alike stepped out of the shadows, a myriad of frustrated and cautious expressions adorning their face. Jim didn't blame them. He felt like a candlestick in the darkness of the room, and he technically was a Trollhunter- someone who was tasked to kill people like Changelings.

"At ease, we have come to bring news of a plan," Nomura said, placating the crowd of thirty or so.

"Is the Trollhunter on our side?" a Changeling asked.

"He is, and we have come to propose a plan. There are humans within Arcadia that need our help. We may have been enemies in the past, but it is time for us to push Gunmar back and fight for ourselves."

"You want us to help humans?!" a Changeling asked from the crowd. The rest began to murmur in agreement. Why should they help a human anyway?

"Like it or not Gunmar is not your ally anymore," Jim cut in, eyes glowing an unearthly blue. His magic silenced the Changelings instantly. "The humans in Arcadia have vital knowledge they can spread to troll settlements outside of this town. With their help we can change the tide of war."

"We have been disassociated from society for too long. It's time for us to take our place in this world again," Nomura said, bringing the discussion to a close.

The Changelings murmured in agreement, others simply silent in their disagreement. Allying with Gunmar was a mistake they wouldn't make again. The crowd nodded their agreement, dispersing to their solitude. Jim would have left too, feeling rather uncomfortable in their midst, had he not spotted a familiar face. His heart stopped, a twisting rage gripping him. He did not even realise as his body sparked with energy, his markings glowing a blinding blue, as his magic enhanced his speed.

The Changelings moved out of the way as he pushed through them, body tensed and eyes wide. He knew her, but from where? His heart dropped as she turned to face him.

It was her…

 _Toby!_

His muscles uncoiled, springing with surprising speed, a blur of blue shooting through the crowd. In an instant he had grabbed the Changeling by her neck, slamming her hard into the wall behind her.

"What did you do to Toby!" he growled. **"What did you do?"**

"I didn't d-do anything! Spare me Trollhunter!" Gladys cried.

"Don't fucking lie to me! He was with his dentist when I called," Jim cried, eyes glowing brighter.

Nomura watched as suddenly Jim turned violent. The whole room fell silent, the Changelings all stepping back in fear. The magic of daylight was shining through his body, and the Changelings could feel the ripple of its power. No one dared to stop the Trollhunter in his rage, as he threw the Changeling in his grasp into another wall. He screamed with rage and sadness as he stalked towards her, drawing his sword.

"You killed him!"

"N-no I didn't!" she cried.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he screamed, stabbing his sword into her shoulder.

Magic channelled through the blade, turning her shoulder a pasty grey, breaking her skin and destroying her arm. Her screams rattled through the library, and Nomura rushed to stop the madness. They didn't need the Gumm-Gumms to hear this noise, and no doubt this sort of behaviour would have dire effects on the Changeling's opinion of the Trollhunter.

"You idiot stop this," she hissed, pulling him away by the shoulder.

Nomura expected pure anger, maybe even for the boy to swat her away with his out of control magic, but he just looked at her with desperate sadness, as if someone had broken a part of him. Tears glistened in his glowing eyes, and he was biting his lips until it bled.

"Don't stop me! She killed Toby! **She fucking killed him!** " he screamed, drawing his sword out, ready to stab her somewhere more definite.

Despite her self-preservation instincts Nomura grabbed the teen by his shoulders and pulled him away. Her hands burnt but she held him tight, until his magic receded, and his anger turned into sorrowful hiccups.

"You're better than this," she said, not glancing at the panting figure of the wounded Changeling in front of him. "Don't kill her, it will ruin everything we have worked for."

His body trembled, ready to strike, eyes darting from Gladys to Nomura, his lips drawn in a thin line. He wanted to kill her, no _needed_ to, but he finally saw past his anger. The look of fear in the Changelings eyes stopped him in his tracks. He wasn't a tyrant… he was a Trollhunter.

Nomura watched as the teen wiped away his tears. He sheathed his sword, but his muscles were tensed, coiled as if it could spring any moment in an unexpected attack. Nomura watched as his look of sorrow turned into bitter anger once more. The room fell into a thick silence, the ragged breathing of the Trollhunter reverberating heavily through the room. The Changeling's moved away slowly, eyes trained on him cautiously. Jim noticed a small figure in the crowd and frowned. The small Changeling seemed to scramble back in surprise, eyes wide with nervousness.

"And you, don't you ever go near Claire again"

Notenrique looked quizzically at the Trollhunter but put his hands up in surrender. "You got it boss." There was no way he was going to disobey something from an enraged kid who literally could summon daylight. Even if he had a loud-mouth, he still cared for his life.

Nomura sighed, noticing that instead of good-will, Jim struck them with the impression of a tyrant. She was going to hand it to him when they got back to base. She waited, following silently behind him, not saying a word as her attention was elsewhere. Gumm-Gumm's roamed the streets at this time of night, and it paid to be cautious. It wasn't until they entered the school that she put a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. She expected to give a long lecture followed by a small beat down for his insolent attitude, but the sheer rage in his eyes stopped her.

"What is it?" he whispered harshly.

"What you did there, isn't going to help us," Nomura said, not backing down despite her companion's sour mood.

"Don't… just _don't_ okay. I've never wanted to kill someone so badly," he hissed, hands gripped tightly into a painful fist, blood dripping down. "Can't you see I'm keeping it in? I _wanted_ to snap her neck—no I wanted her to die a far more painful death for what she had done. I didn't do it because I know what's at stake, but I can't promise the next time I see her that I can hold back. She _killed_ Toby…"

Nomura didn't push, especially not when the boy was so clearly seething. His eyes glowed an unmerciful blue, his body coiled and shivering with controlled rage. She didn't see the pain, just the anger, but she knew deep down inside he was hurting—just like her. They could never have the people they cared most for back, and the thought itself was maddening.

"I'm going to sleep," he said, turning his back to her.

Sleep… she doubted he would find it tonight.

* * *

Her body hurt. Her arm had fallen off into a crumbling pile of stone. Gladys knew she was screwed. There was no way she would survive the next time she met the Trollhunter. While the Changelings were her people, not a single one of them had moved to help after her ordeal. She was marked as dead, and therefore not useful. She grunted in pain, hand moving to stroke her tender shoulder. She cursed the boy for doing this to her, although a more rational part of her screamed that she was lucky to even be alive.

There were not many options left. She needed to escape Arcadia, but Gumm-Gumm soldiers littered the streets, scouring for the Trollhunter and missing Changelings. She stumbled across the suburban streets, crossing an intersection lined with small businesses. Her breath caught when she saw two Gumm-Gumm soldiers come from across the road. Quickly she ducked under a car, closing her eyes with pain, as the agony in her shoulder flared.

 _Thump Thump_

Their footsteps grew in sound as they came closer- closer… until they slowly receded into background noise. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in, before proceeding to move. She didn't deserve this! Other Changelings had eaten human flesh too! What difference did it make if she ate one boy? Why was that fat child so important to the Trollhunter anyway—a friend maybe? Still, she regretted having targeted Domzalski now.

She noticed the fence, right outside stretched the forest where she could escape. No doubt another group of Changelings would welcome her in! Aha, there was freedom!

 _Snap_

"Aaaarrrrgh!" she screamed, her body slammed hard onto the ground.

She looked up, breath hard even to her ears, to see two glowing eyes, laughing at her. Oh screw her luck, she had been caught, and not by any Gumm-Gumm, but by Bular himself!

"Changeling, your life is forfeit," he growled, a sickly smile on his face.

"No, please stop! I have information! Vital information," she pleaded through pained sobs.

A scream ripped her throat as the Troll simply ground her shoulder with his foot. The pain, the pain, the pain!

"What do you have?" he said with interest.

"T-the T-Trollhunter plans!" she cried. "I-I know where the Changeling's are h-hiding!"

"Interesting, I'm sure my father would want to hear of this. Tell me now and I will give you a swift death."

"N-No!" she cried, eyes hardening. "Spare my life and this information is yours! Torture me and I won't say a word!"

"Pesky Impures," Bular growled. "No matter, it will be more interesting for my father to hear of this in person. Come… for now."

Gladys let out a gasp of relief as the Troll moved his foot off her torn arm. She struggled to stand up, her body quickly pushed by a Gumm-Gumm behind her. She stumbled forward, the only thought in her mind…

Survival

* * *

 **Ok guys, Curry-llama here! Finally got this chapter out! It only took me an eternity to write! The reason why it took so long as because me and my friend sat down for a whole day and just jotted down all the plot points and gave the story and arc basically. Yup so we have the plot down, so all I need to do is follow it!**

 **Future chapters won't take this long- promise! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! Season 3 was just… wow. I mean I predicted a few things, and got some predictions wrong. This story will try to stay canonically accurate mostly but there will be some aspects of this AU that won't follow canon lore. Morgana is a good example- I didn't plan to involve her as much in this story but now I'm revising her role.**

 **Please read and review!**


	14. Confrontation

Unbecoming chp 14

* * *

 **Confrontation**

* * *

Jim stumbled through the white, his body reeling once again at the sudden change in landscape. He calmed his nerves quickly, having been here once before.

"Merlin," he greeted, a hint of distaste escaping his voice.

"You sound troubled," Merlin replied, sitting ever so nonchalantly cross legged in the empty nothingness.

"You wouldn't know the half of it," he replied bitterly.

"You found your friend's murderer"

"Don't talk about him so casually!" Jim snapped, growing ever more aggressive by the second. "Great, now I can't even have peace in my sleep."

Merlin's expression softened slightly. He forwent the casual sitting position to stand up. Almost instantly a grassy field materialized under his feet. Jim found himself dropped down with the familiar weight of gravity tethered to his body once more.

"The pain of the heart is often times the worst of them all. If not careful one can be consumed by it," said Merlin, his voice taking a graver note.

"And what would you know about it?" Jim snapped.

"My trusted charge has betrayed me, my only friend murdered by my own hands, and the boy who was meant for greatness was lost to the sorrows of his heart."

For all his anger, Jim could not direct it at Merlin anymore. The man seemed almost broken for a second. It lasted but a moment before the air of confidence came right back to his posture.

"But through all my failures I realised one thing; the world doesn't wait for grief. It doesn't wait for pain to subside, it simply continues. Trollhunter, you are running out of time. You will need another weapon, one more capable of wielding our power."

"The Sword of Daylight was lost with the Amulet and my magic pathways need time to heal," Jim replied. "How will I find a weapon in the middle of Arcadia anyway?"

"Find- no you will forge this weapon. Do you still have the pieces of the Amulet?"

"Yes, well all the ones I took in a rush anyway"

"The power stone in the middle- the blue one, do you still have that?"

"Yes, it was the biggest piece"

"Good, that is all you will need. Give it to Blinkous Galadrigal. I am certain that Troll can forge a sword well enough. Give him these specifications-"

Line Break

Jim woke up with a sore neck. The sun was shining straight into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. With great effort he forced his body onward until he reached a notebook on Strickler's desk. He wrote down the instructions Merlin gave him before he forgot.

"Yes, just help yourself to my things. It's not like anyone asks anymore," Strickler sighed.

"Oh, it's you"

"Yes it's me," Strickler replied dryly.

"Well if it helps any Merlin asked me to do this."

"And you don't find it odd that a millennia old wizard is inside your head every time you fall asleep?"

"Well it's hard to be surprised when your History teacher is a Changeling, you're the Trollhunter and apparently a time travelling one at that too," Jim listed with a humourless smile.

"Fair point," Strickler conceded. "Are you up for another diplomatic mission? Nomura warned me that you might be... on edge."

Jim clenched his fists by his side and took in a deep breath. The events of last night played through his mind again and again. He didn't get to avenge Toby, and the thought of that drove him mad with anger. He pushed that anger down. There was no time for it.

"I may be... angry, but I'm not going to let that compromise me. I'm the Trollhunter. It's my job to have things together. You won't get another outburst like the one from last night today. You have my word."

"I'll just have to take you up on that," Strickler nodded. "You should go tell Blinky of whatever it was you dreamt of and come meet me here."

Jim didn't have the energy to say more. He nodded and left.

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Blinky shouted in shock.

"Jesus Blinky, my eardrums," Jim whined.

"I heard you loud and clear the first time," Blinky replied crossing all four of his arms. "What I'm confused about is who came up with this ludicrous idea. Shall I go find the Excalibur for you instead because that's more possible!"

"Look whatever it is, probably has a completely different meaning to you than it does to me. So this Aventurine can't be that hard to find, can it?"

"Are you kidding, it's the fabled crystal that came from the heart of the last dragons! You won't find anymore, the last of it was used to create Excalibur!"

"Wait, wait, wait a second! Merlin did not explain any of this to me. So you're saying I might send you to your potential deaths searching for a crystal that may or may not exist."

"That's exactly what I said," Blinky huffed.

"I know where it is," Aaargh said, catching Jim and Blinky's outmost attention.

"What, why didn't you say so before?" Jim asked.

"Because it is in mouth of Gatto," Aaargh said, throwing a rubber into his mouth and chewing.

"Okaaay… now that's a problem," Jim mumbled rubbing his chin. "But you know you survived being digested by that douche in the old timeline."

"I what?" Blinky asked.

"You and To-… well the story doesn't matter. All that matters are that you went through it and you can do it again. Strickler, Nomura and I need to get the humans and the Trolls out of Arcadia and no offence but you and Aaargh probably won't help with your Troll forms. I might need that sword in the future," Jim admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I hate to ask but-"

"No need to ask. The fate of the world is in our hands. I will not let it fall into Gunmar's. Now we just need a gift that will satisfy Gatto."

Jim shrugged. This was practically a very bad situation for Gatto. Knowing that Troll had an insane protection service meant that he was probably holding his fort. It wouldn't last long and soon he would have to move. Ancient Troll or not Gatto wouldn't have the luxury of being hostile. Still a precious enough crystal like the Aventurine won't be easily given.

"Sorry Blinky, there's not enough time to stay and talk, I have to go. Just remember tacos and death!"

Blinky and Aaargh watched on in confusion as the teen rushed out of the gym room.

"Tacos and death? What manner of riddle is this?" Blinky asked.

"I know where Tacos are," Aaargh said nodding sagely.

"My friend, it seems like you know a lot more things than me," Blinky replied shaking his head.

* * *

Strickler prepared himself. Talking had always been his strong point, but the slight buzz of nerves never left with experience. His adrenaline spiked with the stakes. Looking at the pacing boy in front of him didn't help. At least it wasn't the usual jittery pacing of a teenager. Jim seemed more focused, eyes narrowed, deep in thought as he walked back and forth the room. It was a meditative state. Strickler had seen it before in Gunmar once, and the similarities caught him off-guard. Maybe it wasn't just Jim, maybe it was everyone… they had all changed. The teen looked older, his old blue outfit thrown away for more practical wear. Strickler chose a darker suit for himself, forgoing the earthy browns he used to wear.

"I don't avoid confrontation, people should know that," Strickler said.

Jim seemed to knock out of his trance and turn around. He gave Strickler an odd look.

"Quoting David Coverdale now?" he asked amused.

"You know him?"

"I'm more surprised you do," Jim laughed. "I thought you only listened to the classics."

"I'm no Nomura," Strickler said shrugging. His smirk faded just as quick as it came. It was replaced with an aloof kind of readiness. "There are times to act and times to prepare."

"Who quoted that?" Jim laughed nervously.

"Me, now we should leave. We don't have enough time in the day and the sooner the humans leave Arcadia, the better it is for us."

Jim nodded. Strickler let out a sigh of relief when the teen stopped his disconcerting pacing and instead went to pack his bag. The office was mostly empty, leaving just him and the boy here. He had no idea where the rest of the idiots went but he assumed they were all in the gym. He resented that. His not-so-secret office had plenty of space and was definitely airy. He didn't know what the others hated so much about it.

"Come on, it's time we leave," Strickler said.

The teen nodded as he swung the bag over his shoulder. The two were about to leave when the office door slid down. Claire stood on the other end, arms folded and looking sweaty. Her face was set in a determined line that just made Strickler want to heave a sigh. He was not going to waste his time with her.

"Claire," he said.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"No you're not," Strickler replied evenly.

"I'm coming," she repeated.

Strickler wanted to kick himself when Jim looked at him. The boy's flustered expression spoke words.

"Maybe we should… y'know… let her," he said, doing that thing with his arms and tilting his head.

"No, we're not."

Claire seemed to grow angrier by the second. Strickler rubbed his temple in frustration. This was not the time to be dealing with childish tantrums. Today was a decisive day. People could die.

"Look, I can help explain this situation to my mother! She's practically the mayor and everyone listens to her. She'll be more likely to listen to me."

Strickler took in a deep breath. The situation was already stressful enough without children commanding things off him. He saw through her act. She wasn't really trying to explain the situation to help them, she was doing this to ease her own guilt for running away.

"Step aside Miss Nunez. Who do you think your mother will listen to? A known teacher and a once member of the jury, or her own girl who ran away from her towards danger. You won't be helping our position you will be harming it!"

Strickler barely gave glance to the girl as he pushed her aside and walked away. Jim looked at the frozen Claire and then back to Strickler torn, before he gave her an apologetic look and followed behind the man.

"You didn't have to be so… so-" Jim began.

"-Mean. Just say it, you know it sounds childish," Strickler replied coolly.

"Look," Jim began in frustration, "I'm just saying you didn't have to lay it onto her like that."

The air grew thick with tension. Strickler heaved in a deep breath, the whole situation irritated him. He'd kept quiet about it before because he respected Nomura, but his patience was breaking.

"The whole world is crumbling; thousands of people are probably being murdered every night. Not every city has the privilege of having a fallout shelter. My familiar, who's _life blood_ is tied to me by the way, is probably in the most peril he could be in right now, and that girl is taking away precious time from the last few people on this Earth who could do a damn thing. So do not except me to treat her like a precious princess," Strickler hissed lowly.

The teen took a step back before his shocked expression turned stern and his lips drew into a thin line. Strickler hadn't expected that look of _disappointment_ in Jim's face. It felt oddly like he had disappointed a parent.

"Everyone is hurting Strickler, not just you. Maybe you're right but… you know what we have more important things to do," Jim sighed before he turned around. "Angor Rot, you can come out now!"

The Troll appeared from the shadows, his mouth twisted up in a smile, as close to playful as it could ever be. Strickler supposed the Assassin enjoyed games. How oddly childish of such an intimidating figure.

"I found you so that means you have to take us to the shelter," Jim said with a cocky smile.

"Who says I have to?" the Assassin replied, leaning on a wall and looking at his nails.

"I would say the ring, but I have no need for something like that to control you," Jim retorted.

Strickler rose a brow in amusement and curiosity. He wondered what allowed the teen to act so cocky. Jim drove his hands into his backpack and pulled out numerous figures. Angor Rot pushed himself off the wall and looked at the teen's palms with shock, before a brief spark of begrudging respect took his expression.

"I guess I can give back all your precious artefacts in exchange for a trip, or you know you could just comply to help the last remnants of a rebellion to save man and troll-kind alike… for _free_ ," the teen shrugged.

The assassin shook his head in repressed amusement. Strickler saw how the Troll was secretly beginning to respect the boy. Maybe they had some sort of unspoken understanding.

"Well come along then," Strickler urged, "the day isn't going to last forever."

Angor held up his staff and conjured his magic

* * *

Barbara had found herself required less and less. After the first attack, a lot of the survivors needed immediate medical attention. For the coming days she was needed constantly to tend to wounds. Now… well now the worst of it had passed, and she had done what she could with her limited medical supplies. The loss of life had always been a looming factor in a surgeon's life. She had about 4 deaths on her conscience. It was a side of her job she particularly didn't like to talk about. But her track had always been good and while those losses had hit her hard, they were spread apart in the span of her entire career. In the week that had been, she had lost 9 patients, two of whom now had infections that she did not have the supplies to cure.

That wasn't the worst of it. Her son, the only family she had, the last bit of her pride and joy was _gone._ He was out there, fighting man eating _Trolls._ Heck the last she heard of him he had _magic poisoning._ What even was magic poisoning? It probably wasn't even a real thing! If he was here she could have diagnosed him, treated him, had some semblance of _control._ She didn't even know where he was, let alone if he was alive. Everything seemed to torture her, keep her awake, and her already long days seemed entirely too long with the sudden lack of work.

"You need to take some rest," Mrs Nunez said, her voice authoritative.

"I know, but I just _can't._ On that note shouldn't you be doing the same?" Barbara asked.

Andrea let out a snort, although her smile was disingenuous. "I know, but I just can't," she parroted.

Barbara expected the women to leave her in the med room. The enclosed space covered by curtains was meant to be her space. The women didn't leave. She sat down on the portable med bed and let her stiff posture slump.

"I just can't stop thinking about Claire," Andrea confessed, letting her confidence melt away to reveal her sorrow. "I already lost my baby. I lost my beautiful Enrique. I can't lose Claire too."

Her hard shell cracked, and sobs wracked her body. Barbara felt tears prickle her eyes, but she held herself together and placed a comforting hand on Andrea's back. The leader covered her face, hiding her sorrow and fear as best as she could. Barbara wanted to say things would get better, but she couldn't lie. How could anything get better for a mother who had lost her child, her _baby?_ And to feel the fear and uncertainty of her only remaining child sent out into danger… she knew that feeling. There was nothing consolable about it. It was terrifying.

"Andrea I-"

Sudden screams filled the shelter. Barbara shot to her feet, forgetting the woman besides her as she ran out into the chaos and confusion. Through the shouts and screams she pinned a familiar voice. Maybe it was just her hopeful thinking, but she stupidly ran straight to the source of fear. Her heart elated when she saw her child and the sight of him washed away sleepless nights of worry. She barely even gave thought to the glowing markings on his body as the relief washed over him.

"Jim!" she cried.

"M-mom," he stuttered, his expression turning both hopeful and timid.

Barbara spared no thought as she ran towards her son and hugged him. The rigid body underneath her seemed to stiffen before it melted into the embrace. It felt like the most perfect moment. She loathed to let go but she did. It seemed her act had calmed down most of the people, all of whom probably realised by now that the newcomers weren't the normal kind of man-eating monsters they had seen.

"Don't you dare leave me again," she cried, kissing his cheeks a hundred times.

Jim didn't push her away like he normally would have, instead he seemed to hold her tighter. Barbara finally noticed the other two members behind him. It was Strickler and an intimidating troll dressed somewhat like an Egyptian. She was finally going to throw her onslaught of questions when she felt a surprisingly strong hand push her away. Andrea stepped forward, her eyes bloodshot and still glinting wet with tears. She looked like a cornered lioness.

"Where is Claire," she growled.

Javier rushed in from the crowd, his hand supporting his wife's shoulders. He looked just as angry. Barbara noticed her son take an unconscious step back, barely glancing at the people behind them. She was about to take a step forward to put herself in-between the grieving parents and her son when Strickler beat her to it. She watched wondering how he kept his self-assured stance, arms behind his back and posture straight and confident.

"I know you're afraid," he began, his voice loud and carrying on purpose. Barbara noted that Strickler wanted everyone to hear, and with all the chaos they had caused with their appearance, everyone was around to hear it.

"I know you're afraid of what's up there, but here me when I say this, you are not alone! This situation has come upon humans because we have kept you ignorant, because you did not have the time or knowledge to prepare against us!"

Barbara held onto her son as she listened to Strickler. The former teacher went on through a fantastical tale of wizards and warfare not seen by a human eye. It was almost like a fairy tale, something somebody turned into a movie or a tv show… none of it sounded real, but the way the man _spoke,_ well he could have sold ice to an Eskimo.

"So admits you Changelings have been living for thousands of years. Separated we will not have a chance to survive but times are changing, we need each other now. That is why we will no longer hide!"

Sparking green light surrounded the man's body. The light blinked, and he transformed into a Troll. The crowd gasped, a few shouts of fear and disbelief ringing through the whispering crowd. Barbara didn't know what to think. Sure she just heard the tale about Changelings, but to actually see it made it _real._ How many more people she knew were actually not even humans. Understandably the crowd became vary, giving each other worried looks.

"How do we know we can trust you," Andrea finally spoke, her voice deep and dangerous.

"They have it just as bad as you," Jim spoke up, silencing the crowd.

Barbara let go of her son reluctantly as he moved to stand in the centre of attention. She noticed his shoulders stand up, a nervous tick of his, and was surprised when it went back to its normal posture. He was ready.

"Changelings have been under the oppression of Trolls for Centuries, being created by them without their will, being treated like lesser beings or monsters in the dark. Human's… well we were just as much a threat to their existence."

Jim took in a deep breath, knowing he was going to step into murky waters with what he was going to say next.

"We understand what prejudice and xenophobia can do to people. It can turn a whole race of people into slaves. We've done it in the past, and I know that maybe this situation isn't as comparable, but we cannot allow ourselves to do it again. I'm not saying Changelings are without fault, no one is, but they deserve a chance just like us! And right now we need each other. The world needs us to join together, species be damned.

Barbara felt a swell of pride watching her son, and a distinct sadness. As he stood there, glowing blue eyes firmly on the crowd she saw a _man._ Her boy had grown up and she wasn't there to witness it. Well maybe she had already witnessed it… just never accepted it.

The crowd looked mostly agreeable. Jim had managed to sway them, even if it was only momentary. Barbara knew these kinds of sentiments would soon be lost. Humans were naturally tribalistic. It was always us and them, even if it wasn't race related humans managed to do it some other way, be it sports teams or nationalistic battles.

Strickler put a hand on the Jim's shoulder, giving her son a nod before standing besides him. It seemed this had all just been the preparation before giving the final piece of worrying information.

"The longer you stay here the more dangerous it will become for you. We have a whole group of Changelings, many of whom you will know as members of your community, waiting out there for you. We will exit Arcadia while there is still daylight and take you south. The Janus order does not have its reach in a few cities. You will find human strongholds there."

* * *

The crowded shelter became busy again. It was hard to move an inch without some rushing. People had unpacked and settled during the week they had been here, but now it was time to move. Jim hadn't taken into account the amount of time it would take to pack and leave. The Changelings were probably already ready to leave. He wished everyone would just hurry it up.

"I never thought I'd be having the family talk about tattoos until you were at least 18," Barbara said, catching the teen's attention.

"There's a family talk for that?" he joked.

Barbara's laugh died, and she ended up looking more tired and worn out than she'd ever been.

"Geeze mom, you look 10 years older. Did you get any sleep?" Jim asked worriedly.

"I look 10 years older?" she snorted. "You've become an adult while I was away."

The way she laughed, made her tone light, seemed wrong. Jim thought she would be angrier, more frustrated, but she was taking this well… well at least pretending to. He saw through her façade.

"You know you don't have to pretend around me mom," he said, smiling sadly.

Barbara sighed, a hand going to her face. "Jim there's a time in every parent's life where they have to let go… I-I just didn't realise it would be so soon. You've grown up, you've become a _man._ "

"Mom, I could be 30, heck I could be 50 and I'd still need you," Jim said assuredly.

"I love you," Barbara said, her voice chocked as she knelt in for a hug.

"I love you more," Jim replied, hugging her back.

"Still you should have waited until you were 18 to get those tattoos," Barbara chided.

"Yes mom," Jim drawled, a smile on his face.

Barbara and Jim's attention turned to Andrea and Javier as they walked up, worried expressions on their face.

"We would like to apologise," Javier said.

"We have blamed you for a lot of things Jim, and it wasn't right of us," Andrea continued. "But you have to understand that we're worried about our daughter. She's all we have left."

Jim swallowed guiltily. What was he going to say, that their baby was still alive? That Enrique was down there but they couldn't go? No, he had to keep that a secret no matter how wrong it was or the lives of every living citizen of Arcadia would be put in danger. If they found out they would stay, or worse, try to go down into the Darklands. He didn't know which one was worse, but if Andrea and Javier left, this group wouldn't have a strong leader, and that was a death sentence. Jim needed them to go, no matter how hard it would be for them… and even if he would forever bear the weight of having to leave the children down there.

"Please don't apologise," Jim said quickly. "Claire is- well she's safe. She wouldn't go unless she found Enrique. I'm not sure where she'll find him, but we're not letting her leave unarmed."

"No, you don't understand!" Javier replied frantically. "She's not a fighter, she's an artist! She can't put herself in danger!"

Barbara stepped in, putting a consoling hand on the stricken father's shoulder.

"I know how hard it is, but if I know our children, it's the fact that they're stubborn. We have to let them go and I would rather do it knowing they're prepared than having them run from us unprepared."

The Nunez couple looked understandably distraught, their expressions grave. Jim couldn't imagine how they felt. He couldn't imagine what he had put his mother through… what he _is_ putting her through.

"But we need to leave soon. The more time there is in the day, the better it is for us. It's already 3, we need everyone to leave now," Jim urged.

Andrea nodded, wiping her wet eyes. Her posture straightened, and the fire returned to her eyes. She lost the look of a grieving mother and became a leader. Jim could appreciate that. In these circumstances people need to do what they need to do.

"Everyone get moving! Pack only what is essential and move out! Hold everyone accountable! The strong will carry the sick or immobile in whatever stretchers we have, anyone else will have to be carried by the able bodied! Make it quick! Daylight is running out!"

The residents of the shelter scurried faster, hastily packing away necessities and the precious few possessions they had of their old lives. Jim watched on hopeful. These people had lost a lot, but they'd get through it, become stronger. He had to believe that, or the world would be too depressing.

* * *

Jim felt like he was Moses. He didn't have a nifty beard or a walking stick, but having nearly 300 people following behind him out of a town just screamed Exodus. He felt oddly like a walking beacon, still expending magic constantly and all. The survivors looked scared, vary and that was good. In the odd chance that Gunmar could come out, they would need their best reflexes. Jim had learnt that adrenaline was your best friend sometimes.

"The changelings should be past the road"

The teen jumped up in fright, a high-pitched squeak breaking his throat. He turned around to give Angor Rot a well-deserved glare. That squeak was enough to break his credibility in front of everyone!

"For Merlin's sake," Jim mumbled, letting out a huff. "Don't teleport behind me again!"

"Of course master," Angor replied, mockingly bowing.

"Has Nomura prepared them?" Strickler asked, cutting through two.

"Yes, everything is as planned. The other two Trolls have left," Angor replied, folding his arms and casually walking along.

"You mean Blinky and Aaargh," Jim supplied.

"Their names are of no significance," Angor Rot replied uncaringly.

Jim sighed, rolling his eyes before he informed Andrea. She gave notice to the group who up till this point had been silent. Their chatter rose, filled with trepidation and fear, until they came upon the group of Changelings. Jim could practically see the look of relief in their faces. The Changelings looked exactly like them, some of them even being people they had known and interacted with. It put them at ease. That was good because they'd need to fight together to survive and the Changelings had a lot to make up for past mistakes.

"We will take you to the forest," Jim told the mayor. "We can't go beyond that. We have work to do here. When you're out there can you send us any help you can find?"

Andrea nodded. "I'd do that and more. I only wish we could stay here and fight that son of a bitch."

"You need to make sure there's something to fight for. Keep these people safe," Jim replied shaking the woman's hand.

Jim noticed his mom watching on with a sad expression. Andrea left to help out the people and Jim found himself walking besides his mother.

"You have to go with them," he said sadly.

"Oh no I'm not. I'm staying here with you," Barbara replied sternly.

"Mom they might need a doctor," Jim began.

"No, stop talking right now! You know who needs a doctor? The idiot child who is going to face a giant war lord on his own. That's who needs a doctor. How do you even know you're going to win? Is there a prophecy or something? Are you the chosen one?"

Jim blinked. "What this isn't Harry Potter mom, this is _real life…_ although I guess I am a chosen one."

"Jim I'm not leaving you and that's final," Barbara replied crossing her arms.

Jim wanted to protest more but he saw the forest up ahead. This was it, this was where everyone parted. The shaded clearing felt nice after a long walk in the hard sun. It was setting but everyone was far away from the Janus order camp now. Gunmar's soldiers would not have their reach here. Everyone was safe to go.

"It has been a pleasure," Andrea said, shaking Strickler's hand. It was more of a formality though since the woman didn't know him. Strickler shook back and nodded mutely.

"Godspeed," Strickler replied.

The survivors thanked Jim and Strickler as they walked by, a few of them being Jim's teachers. They had a proud glint in their eyes, worn down only by the events that passed. He was glad they were safe.

 _SNAP_

A shout rang through the crowd. Jim turned instantly to the sound of shouting and panic. A Gumm Gumm stood there, sword impaling a man through the stomach. Jim shouted for everyone to run but the sheltered clearing was overtaken by Gumm Gumms.

"How did they find our location?" Strickler hissed, transforming into his troll form like the other Changelings.

"We need to cut through them so that everyone can run through the forest," Jim shouted, drawing out his blade.

Hundreds of people scrambled to the middle, screaming and shouting as they were herded in like cattle. The Changelings more used to this danger stood outside the vague ring of people, fighting the Trolls. This was not good. Jim moved to cut them a pathway. He knew using more magic could destroy his body now as his body was still integrating the power, but he had no choice.

Jim moved to throw a wave of daylight magic at the Troll army when his senses called to turn around. He threw up his sword and blocked a heavy hit. A familiar face looked from behind the blade.

"Gunmar"

* * *

 **Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger!**

 **Ok I promised last time that my update time would be shorter but then I had a heck of a writer's block. I even thought I'd never write again. All my inspiration and motivation just drained out of me and I dumped perfectly good stories. I can't promise I'll stay consistent, but I'll try.**

 **Writing is kind of like that ex-girlfriend that's on and off. She's a bitch at times so you can't stay together but she's freaking hot and amazing in bed, so you always come back for more. Well that wasn't the best analogy but you get my point right? I'm just that kind of girl that needs motivation to write, if I don't have it, my work is suuuper tedious, but when I have the motivation it's a lot of fun.**


	15. For Your Sins

Unbecoming chp 15

* * *

 **For Your Sins**

* * *

"Gunmar"

Jim pushed the sword away, jumping back and keeping his distance. His heart raced. He had dealt with Gunmar before, had been under his mercy as he was beaten into the ground again and again. He didn't talk much about his time in the Darklands. Even after he had escaped he had shoved it down into the recesses of his mind. The memories flashed into his mind, overtaking him with fear and rage, an odd blend that prepared him for battle.

"You child are a boon," Gunmar growled. "Just who are you?"

"I am the Trollhunter," Jim replied, eyes keenly focused on the Troll's body for any sign of movement.

"I am intrigued, however not intrigued enough to keep you alive. What is one more Trollhunter to me? I had personally killed the last one with my blade, and my son the one before with his!"

"You will **pay** for what you did to Draal," Jim growled, anger threatening to cloud his judgement. "Then you will **pay for Toby's life!** "

Jim charged, his short sword held behind him, ready for a swing. The magic felt like drums in his veins, beating at the rhythm of war and rage. His movements, once sluggish felt invigorated, swift, like his body, glowing brightly like a beacon of destruction. He felt satisfaction when Gunmar was forced backwards with his blow, barely blocking his attack.

"For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command!" he screamed, the battle cry coming naturally to him.

"Foolish child, you will die by my blade!" Gunmar growled.

The two powerhouses traded blows, one with precision, the other with speed, and both with immense authority. The battle stopped to witness the match for a moment, entranced by the sheer power being displayed, before the awe was lost and replaced with the frantic nature of war.

Jim felt the tear begin in his system, the clashing magic threatening to rip his body apart. The heat was bearable… for now. A stinging pain rushed through his arm, and he tried desperately to channel as little energy as he could. It cost him. Gunmar had planted his stance firmly on the ground, parrying the wild sweeping agile hits from his opponent, waiting for that moment he could find an opening. He had found his. Gunmar struck, his broad sword aiming at the teen's exposed abdomen. Jim saw it too late and barely blocked with his sword, his stance wavering and throwing him away. He was thrown into the battlefield, barely finding the time to dig his sword into a Gumm Gumm to break the fall. The two bodies skidded back, before Jim tried to take the sword out. The bare moment it was stuck was enough to give Gunmar the lead. The Skullcrusher drove his sword down on the boy, who blocked on his knees.

"I will savour your flesh, meat-bag. It isn't often I get to eat a Trollhunter!" Gunmar laughed.

"You're the one who's on the menu," Jim growled, forcing more magic into his arms. He grit his teeth in pain as steam rouse off his now red arm. He screamed in exertion before driving that energy into his sword and pushing Gunmar back. The Dark Underlord was flung backwards. Jim barely had any time to recover when he snapped his neck behind him. A large sword swung at his face.

There wasn't enough time!

 _Slash_

A swirl of ebony black pulled at Jim's back. He felt the familiar pull of the shadow dimension as he was yanked away. He stumbled besides Angor Rot, a few 100 meters away from Gunmar and Bular. Jim felt a sharp hit to his shoulder and turned an offended look towards Angor.

"Don't waste time on Gunmar. We need to make a way for the humans to escape," Angor growled lowly.

"Where's Nomura and Strickler?" Jim asked, wondering why they couldn't have done that job.

"They're fighting the ingrate Bular," Angor replied.

Jim took in a deep breath. His revenge against Gunmar could wait until he made sure everyone was safely out. Jim could barely understand why Angor of all people had reminded him of what was important. Maybe this situation had hit close to home for the assassin.

He released his breath.

Magic coursed through his skin. Jim felt faster, stronger, and more alive than ever even through the pain. In almost blinding speed he rushed forward, the ground beneath him cracking with his weight. To the eyes of the onlookers, a streak of bright blue shot past, and with its wake multitudes of Gumm Gumms turned into stone, their flesh overtaken with daylight as they cracked with growing pressure. Bursts of blue energy tore through the field, the Gumm Gumms exploding in a mixture of dust and cyan energy.

Jim felt the magic cease, his body once moving as fast as light itself suddenly pushed to a halt. His weakened body couldn't stop itself and he flew, his body thrown at immense speeds as he crashed and tumbled on the ground. His back hit a tree and he felt the energy to get up leave him. He blinked wearily, eyes looking up at the battle before him. He had destroyed most of the Gumm Gumm soldiers, only dozens remaining now. He saw the vague outlines of human corpses, mixed with the remains of Changelings. How much more were left?

He saw his mother, stepping backwards, away from a Gumm Gumm and he tried to get up. He screamed at his body, tried to get even a sliver of energy from whatever stores he had left. He managed to weakly pull himself up. Not enough to save her. She fell to the ground, the Gumm Gumm's sword was raised. Her arms moved in front of her, her eyes closing… waiting for the final blow.

 _Not enough!_

Strickler jumped in front of the solider, his knife blocking the blade that had nearly killed his mother. Jim collapsed back onto the forest floor, his heart hammering in his chest, a feeling of absolute weakness washing over him. He stumbled back up, limbs shivering pathetically.

"Everyone through the forest!" he shouted, waving a hand at the survivors.

Nearly 50 people managed to run towards him. How many had died? He closed his eyes and decided not to think about it. He stumbled forward, past the screaming and crying remnants of families. He pushed past them and saw Nomura and Strickler struggle now as they were teamed up by both Gunmar and Bular. He saw Angor Rot teleporting the wounded into the forest. He saw the remaining Gumm Gumm horde close in on his allies. He had no time to be weak.

Jim screamed as he rushed in, his body protesting and yet his spirit willing him forward. He rushed in and blocked a blow on Nomura. The collision of Bular's sword on his made his knees buckle. He screamed as the Troll pushed down harder until he broke through his short sword, shattering it completely. His body barely had time to direct magic to his arms before Bular's sword smashed through it as well. Jim screamed as he was hit down. He felt the crack of his arm as he was hit down. His vision saw black spots as pain screamed at his body to shut down. He barely noticed Nomura hitting Bular away as he collapsed. Warm hands dragged him away and Jim looked up to see his mother carrying him away, face covered in dirt and hair in disarray. Tears stained her cheeks and that made his heart twist.

"M-mom," he whispered.

"Baby," she replied, voice cracking. "Don't leave me just yet."

She was trying to stay strong for him. Jim was laid down besides a tree as Barbara took a sword too large and heavy for her to carry from the ground. She held it up with shaking arms as Gumm Gumm's approached her.

"Mom run," Jim said, his voice too weak to be heard. "P-please go."

She was going to die if she stayed with him. He just _couldn't_ lose another person. Not his mom, not her. Thankfully Angor Rot had slammed hard into the Gumm Gumm in front of her. He walked over to the barely awake boy and hoisted him onto his shoulder. Jim whimpered as his broken arm hit Angor's back.

"Thank you, for taking care of Jim," Barbara said, voice heavy with emotion.

"Do not thank me woman," he growled. "He shall not die until I kill him myself. For now we need to retreat."

Angor pulled out his staff and made a portal. Barbara didn't need to be told twice to follow him through it. She went to the other side, to see the two remaining changelings battered and bruised. They looked like they could barely hold up. Gunmar turned to their direction and Barbara felt a chill of fear travel down her spine.

"Angor Rot," Gunmar growled lowly. "You have sunk low 'mighty assassin', joining the flesh-bags. You have dishonoured the name of Morgana."

Angor Rot faltered before his face set in stone. "She will always be my master," he growled defensively.

"There is no surety in your voice any longer," Gunmar replied. "Hand over the Trollhunter and we will see who is still loyal."

Angor growled, the low rumble coming from his throat without his consent. Why was he protecting the Trollhunter? He could give up the child then and there. Yet… he did not want to. The human had never once tried to control him using the ring. He had kept it on simply to protect himself, but he had not used his soul against him. Angor Rot begrudgingly admitted his respect for the human child.

"He is my honourable foe," Angor replied defensively.

Barbara had been so transfixed by the conversation that she had not realised it was all an elaborate ruse to distract the war lord. Nomura and Strickler had tactically positioned themselves closer to Angor during the conversation. Gunmar began speaking again but a portal had opened in front of him. The group ran in a mad dash. Jim mumbled back into consciousness, just barely witnessing as Nomura and his mother jumped into the portal. Strickler launched himself but Bular's large hands grabbed his head and hit him to the ground.

"Strickler," Jim cried, reaching his arms out.

"There is no time," Angor Rot growled as he jumped into the portal.

The darkness of the shadow realm encompassed them for a brief second as they pushed back into the base. Angor landed gracefully, his other two wounded passengers laying on the ground panting. Angor placed the struggling child on the couch.

"We have to go back!" Jim cried through clenched teeth as he bit back his pain.

"Where is Stricklander?" Nomura asked, jolting up.

Angor Rot shook his head. The group went silent. Jim hit his good hand on the couch in anger, his weak body shaking as his magic flared in and out. Nomura stumbled backwards and sat on the couch.

Strickler's fate now lay in Gunmar's hands

* * *

 **Ok I realise that it's been ages again and I'm sorry for the short update. I've been caught up with work and uni so please forgive the constantly late updates. I don't think I'll ever abandon this story, so you don't need to worry about that. I can't promise with update times though. Sorry :'D**

 **Also damn, what do you think of the battle? It took me a while to write and the story's only going to get even more high stakes from here on.**

 **On another note, 3 Below is coming out in a few days! I'm too excited just thinking about it! Hopefully the Trollhunters get a cameo and maybe we can know what they're up to now that they've left. I also can't wait to see the new characters. Hopefully they're just as interesting as the Trollhunters group! Remember to read and review!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
